Intrigas no Amor
by Livia Marjorie
Summary: Bella é uma bolsista na faculdade. Edward é um dos meninos mais ricos e populares. Após uma aposta,ele vai ver que ela é A mulher,mas as coisas se complicam e ela vai descobrir que tudo o que ela viveu até hoje não foi nada e que ele era apenas mais um
1. Chapter 1

** Prólogo**

**Me chamo Isabela Marie Swan, mais conhecida como Bella tenho 18 anos e acabei de me mudar para Forks com minha mãe Renné. Eu ganhei uma bolsa na melhor faculdade do país por isso estamos aqui. Eu nunca vivi com muito luxo, mas nunca nada me faltou, sempre fui uma menina feliz apesar das dificuldades que enfrentei com minha mãe. Nunca achei que alguma coisa me faltava, mas apartir do momento em que eu olhei pra aqueles olhos verdes eu me senti completa, uma alegria que eu nunca achei q pudesse existir. Me senti viva, plena, realizada, amada... pelo menos era o que eu achava….Até o dia que eu descobri que nada passou de uma brincadeira, que o meu conto de fadas nunca foi real.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Não sei bem ao certo o que era se era sonho, ou minha imaginação… mas era tão real, como se fosse realidade. Mas depois percebi que não era, era muito bom para ser estava sentada num lindo jardim, com um vestido branco e um homem ao meu lado, não conseguia bem ver seu rosto, só o cabelo era lindo cor de bronze, todo desarrumado.. simplesmente lindo… e eu perto daquele era um NADA! Eu era uma pessoa normal, cabelo comprido castanho, olhos castanho chocolate, alta…. Mas espera tinha uma menina linda no meu colo, cabelos iguais aos daquele homem lindo cor de bronze, todo cacheado e os olhos castanhos chocolate que nem os meus.. mas ao contrário de mim, ela era linda…. Tava tão bom o sonho, quando de repente a MERDA do meu despertador toca… tinha esquecido completamente da faculdade( era o meu 1º dia de aulas, eu estava no 1° periodo de literatura, tinha recebido uma bolsa de estudo para a faculdade de Forks )**

**- QUE MERDA, TAVA TÃO BOM O SONHO… PUTA QUE PARIU PARA ESSE DESPERTADOR- eu disse toda irritada, jogando a merda do despertador para o chão… De repente, minha mãe Renné , entra no meu quarto já dizendo:**

**- Isabella Marie Swan, vai se arrumar já , é o seu 1º dia de aulas e vc ainda aqui na cama?? E para de dizer palavrão vc sabe muito bem que eu não gosto. Vou trabalhar, e vc vai se arrumar e tomar seu café da manhã. **

**Minha mãe veio até mim, e me deu um pequeno beijo na testa e saiu do meu quarto.**

**- MERDA, o que eu vou vestir??- Eu não tinha muitas opções de roupas, eu não tinha muito dinheiro não… eu fui sempre muito simples.. Desde que meu pai nos abandonou,quando eu tinha 2 anos, ele não nos deixou muita coisa, só a casa em que moravamos. Eu tenho guardado o que eu ganhava quando trabalhava na outra cidade,para comprar um presente de formatura para minha mãe, ela tá fazendo faculdade de enfermagem,então estou guardando esse dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa bem especial para ela ... de repente apareceu uma lágrima no meu rosto, limpei-a logo e depois fui apanhar umas calças jeans e uma blusa preta e meu casaco de me vestir e fui tomar o meu café da manhã peguei uma tijela de leite com cereais ( amo comer isso pela manhã) mas enquanto eu pegava a taça, pummm.. CACETE, tinha quebrado outra vez outra tijela?!**

**- MERDA, PUTA QUE PARIU, PORQUE ISSO SEMPRE ME ACONTECE??- eu disse pegando outra tijela e limpando a que eu deixei cair.. Enquanto tomava o meu café me lembrei do sonho, não sei bem ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas quando eu despertei do meu sonho de olhos abertos, me deparei com o horário, MERDA, já tava atrasada!!**

**Peguei minha bolsa, e corri pela a casa toda, abri a porta de casa e pummmmmm, escorreguei no gelo, era típico de mim.. mas fazer o que? Corri para a minha picapi era uma Chevy vermelha, e segui caminho para a minha nova faculdade…**

**No caminho para faculdade fiquei penssando que logo teria que arrumar um emprego para ajudar minha mãe em casa, não que ela gostasse da idéia de me ver trabalhando,mas eu gostava de ajuda-la sempre foi assim eu e ela, só nós duas, mas eu não reclamava porque apesar de todas as coisas nós eramos felizes com o pouco que tinhamos e principalmente pr termos uma a outra. Minha mãe sempre ralou muito para me dar uma boa educação e quando consegui essa bolsa ela ficou estremamante orgulhosa de mim e eu fiquei muito feliz por poder retribuir todo o seu esforço ganhado essa bolsa.**

**Agora aqui estou eu sentada no meu querido carrinho no estacionamento da minha faculdade, estou muito nervosa por ser meu 1° dia de aula e tambem por ser a unica bolsista da minha turma ( sim só há 1 vaga para bolsistas em cada curso ), mas sei que vai dar tudo certo, afinal de contas não tenho proque me envergonhar disso, porque entre tantas pessoas que tentaram eu consegi a bolsa. E foi ali enquanto estava perdida nos meus desvaneios que eu vi um volvo prata lindo e de dentro dele saindo o ser mais perfeito do mundo **

**OI gent bom essa é minha 1° fic, minha e da Bibi , então desculpe qualquer erro de português ou qualquer outra coisa ;)**

**Bom qualquer sugestão, opinião, critica, elogio ou um simples "OI" são muito bem vindos**

**Bjs!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembraças 2° cap.**

**POV EDWARD**

**Triim, triiiiim - CARALHO definitivamente tenho que comprar um despertador menos barulhento, escutava ao fundo o barulho do despertador mas me recusava a acordar - Triim triiim- ainda sem coragem de acordar boto um travesseiro no rosto e viro para o lado- Triiim triiim- Puta que pariu, assim não dá peguei o despertador e joguei longe. Há finalmente silêncio.**

-Edward acorda!!!- O Meu Deus só pode ser sacanagem quando não é uma coisa é outra, sim essa é minha irmã caçula Alice gritando e socando do outro lado da porta ainda não sei como um ser tão pequeno pode ter toda essa força no braço e nos pulmões – Ed. irmãozinho lindo acorda e abre a porta quero escolher sua roupa pro 1° dia na faculdade - Levantei e fui até a porta encontrando uma Alice saltitante.

-Alice é o SEU 1° dia de aula não o meu, eu sou um veterano falei bagunçando os cabelos dela, ela ODEIA quando fazem isso - e eu sou bem grandinho para escolher minhas próprias roupas.

-Há Ed. para de ser chato vai e dai que não é o seu 1° dia? Mas é o meu 1° dia de aula e eu to tão nervosa que eu tenho q me distrair, já escolhi a roupa do Emmett, já liguei pra Rose e falei com que roupa ela tem que ir, escolhi a do Jasper de madrugada e ainda to nervosa vai irmão do meu coração- ela falou fazendo aquela tão famosa cara de cachorro sem dono que não tem como negar nada e ela também se aproveita sabendo que eu nunca negaria nada pra ela. Enquanto ela ia arrumando a roupa q eu usaria fui tomar banho, a Alice foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu nesses últimos anos. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 11 anos, ela morreu num acidente de carro indo ver uma apresentação que eu faria tocando piano, ela sofreu um acidente no caminho e nunca chegou lá para me ver tocando, após esse dia nunca mais toquei na minha vida, depois do seu acidente eu e meu irmão mais velho Emmett tivemos que vir morar com nosso pai e sua nova esposa e filha. Desliguei o chuveiro quando percebi que ficar dentro dele só me faria pensar na minha vida e eu não gostava disso, gostava de viver um dia de cada vez, sem planos futuros, sem responsabilidades, sem preocupações sei que um dia isso terá que mudar, mas enquanto posso aproveitar é isso que eu faço.

Sai do banheiro e vi minha roupa em cima da cama, mesmo não querendo reconhecer a baixinha tinha bom gosto ela escolheu uma blusa preta sem estampas uma calça jeans escura e um ténis prata, me vesti, botei meu casaco por cima dei uma ultima bagunçada nos cabelos - é as meninas adoram isso então é assim que eu os deixo -, peguei minhas coisas e desci as escadas para enfrentar mais um café da manhã tendo que bancar que tinha a família perfeita. Saco!

- Bom dia Edward - me cumprimentou Esme minha madrasta, ela e meu pai tinham se casado apenas 1 anos após a separação, Esme já tinha Alice que na época tinha 2 anos. Esme a adotou quando a encontrou embrulhada no banco de uma praça. Meus pais se separam eu ainda era bem pequeno tinha 5 anos de idade e Emmett tinha 6 anos. Ele nunca deixou que nada faltasse para mim e para Emmett, mas também nunca nos deu o mais importante que era o amor dele. Emmett não ligava para isso ele tinha um jeito único de ser nada o abalava ele estava sempre rindo e brincando uma eterna criança. Mas comigo não era assim, eu não conseguia. Simplesmente balancei a cabeça para Esme e me sentei a mesa.

- Edward quando você vai tirar essa carranca da cara meu filho?!- Esse era meu pai tentando amenizar a  
situação bom senhor perfeição tenho uma novidade, tinha que ter tentando a alguns anos atrás - Isso não faz bem pra você.

-Bom quem sabe quando eu estiver bem longe de você meu humor não melhore? - Perguntei olhando no fundo dos seus olhos com toda a raiva que eu podia sentir naquele momento.

-EDWARD - ele tentou falar, mas Esme o interrompeu, que merda ela sempre se mete nas coisas

-Querido deixa o Edward nem todas as pessoas acordam com um bom humor pela manhã - ela disse olhando para mim e sorrindo, fechei mais a cara e me levantei para ir pra faculdade.

-Edward espera - ainda ouvi Emmett e Alice me chamando, mas não dei idéia

Peguei meu Volvo e fui em direção a faculdade pensando na minha vida. Eu tenho 22 anos e faço faculdade de medicina, estou no penúltimo ano. Olhando minha vida por um lado ela é boa, meu pai é um neuro cirurgião então ganha muito bem, Esme é a decoradora mais requisitada do país, as vezes ela tem que viajar para atender os seus cliente, tenho uma boa casa - tá vai é uma mansão mesmo -, um bom carro, tenho amigos do mesmo nível social que o meu - claro - e mulheres aos meus pés. Mas minha vida não é tão boa assim sinto falta de alguma coisa, mas não sei bem o que é eu só... sinto falta. Mas como disse antes, não gosto de pensar nessas coisas não me fazem bem.

Cheguei na faculdade e ela já estava cheia de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, parei meu volto na minha vaga de sempre e desci para cumprimentar meus amigos que já vinham em minha direção, quando... Cacete que carro é aquele?! Era um carro muito velho, mas muito velho mesmo, eu nem sabia a marca daquele troço - sim porque aquilo definitivamente não era um carro - era de um vermelho desbotado todo sujo um horror, bom aquilo só significava uma coisa... Bolsista.

A porta se abriu e uma menina sai de dentro do carro e acho que ela não percebeu que parou o carro perto de uma poça de água com um pequeno buraco então... PUFF... sim a menina pisou no buraco e caiu no chão. Hó meu Senhor o que pode ser pior do que um bolsista? É um bolsista lerdo. E para piorar a situação da cidadã ela se levantou e... PUFF... sim por incrível que possa parecer a menina caiu de novo, e ai não teve jeito o estacionamento todo riu da menina, e eu?? Já estava com dor na barriga de tanto que ria dela, ela se levantou com o pouco de dignidade que restou nela e entrou com a cabeça abaixada. Eu não seu o que esses bolsistas tem que vir pra cá, para mim não deveria ter nada disso mas o diretor insiste em dizer que "todos tem que ter uma boa educação para o mercado de trabalho", hum... bobeira.

- E ai Edward como foram as férias? - Esse é o meu amigo Ben, ele faz jornalismo e está no ultimo ano e namora uma menina chamada Angela.

- É foram normais, sempre a mesma coisa, uma viagem fingindo sermos a família feliz- falei enquanto cumprimentava as outras pessoas.

-Edward - Essa é a Alice me chamando, saco. Concerteza vai querer dar um dos sermões dela pelo o que acontece no café da manhã.

- Bom pessoal to indo nessa - Entrei antes que a pintora de roda pé conseguisse falar alguma coisa.

Quando estava no corredor indo em direção a sala vejo Tânia parada no corredor me lançando aquele sorriso malicioso de quem quer alguma coisa - até que enfim meu Deus o Senhor está começando a cooperar comigo.

_ Oi Edward - ela falou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, há fácil muito fácil - senti sua falta, ou melhor dizendo, falta de algumas coisas - não falei? Fácil de mais

- Há Tania isso é fácil de se resolver - falei enquanto lhe dava um beijo no pescoço, ela se arrepiou toda, há já tá no papo - que tal se você me esperasse depois das aulas no estacionamento? - perguntei dando o meu melhor sorrizo torto que eu sabia que as meninas tanto gostavam.

- Não me deixa esperando - ela falou sussurrando no meu ouvido e indo em direção a sua sala.

- Ei Edward o que foi aquilo no café da manhã? - Emmett estava vindo na minha direção me perguntando -  
você tem que parar com isso, tem que tentar se dar bem com eles - ele disse enquanto iamos andando pelo corredor. Emmett tinha 23 anos fazia Educação Física e estava no ultimo ano de faculdade.

- Emmett eu não sou como você, sabe que as coisas não são assim, foi culpa dele o que aconteceu e se você já consegui esquecer isso eu não e talvez nunca me esqueça.

-Edwad você tem... - ele foi interrompido no meio da frase por Rose sua noiva que vinha em nossa direção.

- Oi amor - ela se pendurou no pescoço dele lhe dando um beijo - oi Ed tudo bem? - Rose e Emmett começaram a namorar quando eles tinham 15 anos e de lá para cá nunca se separaram, fico feliz por Emmett ter encontrado alguém como a Rose ela realmente o ama dá pra ver o jeito que ela o olha, os olhos dela brilham, bom os olhos dos dois brilham. Rose faz piscologia e também tem 23 anos, ela está no ultimo ano e assim que eles terminarem a faculdade vão se casar.

- To bem Rose e você?

- Bem também, vamos amor? - Há salvo pela Rose, como eu amo minha cunhada.

- Vamos sim, Edward a gente ainda não terminou essa conversa - ele falou enquanto eu ia andando para minha sala.

- Não temos o que conversar Emmett, você pensa de um jeito e eu de outro - disse enquanto me afastava dele e finalmente conseguia entrar na minha sala.

_Bom pessoal esse foi o Pov Edward para vocês saberem o que acontese com ele tambem. A fic vai ter POv Bella e Povo Edward_

_Pode ser que tenha de outros personagens, mas sempre vai prevalecer o deles dois. Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado._

_Próximo capitulo Povo Bella_

_Bjs para todas Lívia e Bibi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.3- Fazendo Amizades**

**POV BELLA**

**Ele era... era...não tenho palavras para descreve-lo ele era perfeito, parecia um Deus grego é acho que essa é uma boa definição para aquela perfeição em forma de homem ele era maravilhoso, gostoso... tá bom to ficando tarada, culpa da minha mãe que fica alugando filme que só fala dessas coisa.. mas fazer o qué né.? Então continuando, ele era PERFEITO DEMAIS!!! Então dei uma última olhada no espelho, endireitei o cabelo e abri a porta do carro para descer com estilo e então... Que MERDAA, quando abri a porta da minha picapi não tinha reparado que tinha um buraco com uma poça de água enorme lá e como eu sou pouco desastrada nem caí nele né? E PUFF… PUTA QUE PARIU, MAS QUE MERDA….. tinha molhado meu ténis todo. Quando tentei levantar, meu pé ficou preso no buraco e... lá fui eu mais uma vez parar no chão… até fiquei com vontade de falar "OI" para ele (o chão) era o meu 1º amigo, bom acho que ele era meu melhor amigo, já que eu tinha vários encontros com ele quase que diariamente. Fiquei com vontade de ficar ali no chão mesmo e torcer para ser um pesadelo e acordar na minha cama, mas como dizem que desgraça para pobre é pouco. Logo ouvi as risadas à minha volta, tava todo mundo rindo de mim, até aquele DEUS GREGO, tá certo que provavelmente o único jeito para ele me enxergar seria esse, mas eu preferia passar despercebida então. Abaixei minha cabeça e sai logo daquele estacionamento, devia tar mais vermelha do que boca de palhaço… entrei dentro da faculdade e NOSSA ela era LINDAAAAA, tão grande que com a minha sorte com certeza me perderia ali dentro. Então fui pegar meus horários, a minha primeira aula era História da Literatura, na sala 4.. procurei, procurei.. quando de repente vejo aquele DEUS, LINDO, MARAVILHO, aos amassos com uma menina lá, tá vai não era uma menina qualquer ela era simplesmente LINDA loira, com um corpo perfeito confesso que fiquei um pouco triste.. mas eu não podia me dar esperanças que um dia ele iria olhar para mim, logo eu que sou uma pessoa comum e sem graça. Continuei meu caminho e finalmente achei a sala, entrei e fui logo procurando um lugar para me sentar, tinha um lugar vazio ao lado de uma menina com óculos, tinha cara de ser bem simpática…quando ia me sentar, PUF…. PUTA MERDA tropecei e acabei deixando minhas coisas caírem. A menina me ajudou a pegar minhas coisas e eu me sentei.**

**  
- Obrigada,.. – eu disse toda vermelha (concerteza), enquanto ia me sentando na cadeira**

**  
- De nada e não fique com vergonha , isso acontece com todo mundo! Ah, me chamo Ângela Weber- ela disse se apresentando e esticando a mão em minha direção.**

**  
- AH, eu me chamo Isabella Swan, mas me chame só de Bella- a cumprimentei apertando sua mão e dando o meu melhor sorriso, afinal tinha que fazer amizades né?!**

**  
- Ok Bella, vc deve ser a bolsista certo?**

**  
- Siim - OMG será que tava tanto na cara?! o.0 Disfarçadamente dei uma olhada básica em mim, não eu estava normal como sempre, arrumada como todas as pessoas, bom deve ter sido coincidência.**

**  
- Você não morava aqui em Forks certo? Sabe como é cidade pequena agente sempre conhece todo mundo.**

**  
-Eu me mudei para Forks nesse fim de semana com minha mãe.**

**  
- Bom Bella você vai amar Forks, não tem muita coisa, mas é uma cidade boa para se morar **

**  
- Espero eu que sim - Bom se todos os meninos forem que nem o Deus grego do estacionamento, eu vou AMAR essa cidade, mas é claro que eu não podia falar isso para ela né?! O professor entrou e nós começamos a prestar atenção na aula, que na verdade foi muito interessante, só tinha um problema, o professor falava cuspindo tive pena das pessoas que sentaram na frente. Nota mental " toda aula de história da literatura sento sempre no fundo"**

**  
Quando as aulas acabaram eu e Ângela fomos andando juntas pelo corredor, ela falou sobre a sua vida, disse que tinha dois irmãos gémeos, que apesar de darem muito trabalho ela os amava muito. Disse que tinha um namorado chamado Ben, disse que eles estavam juntos dês da época do ensino médio. Falou que estava empolgada com a faculdade, e falou sobre alguns alunos que ela conhecia. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada do que ela falava, eu simplesmente não conseguia tira-lo da minha cabeça, ele era tão lindo, mas não era só isso quando eu o vi eu me senti diferente como se uma felicidade tivesse entrado entro de mim sem que eu me desse conta. Involuntariamente soltei um suspiro quando me lembrei que ele nunca me olharia, nunca notaria minha presença há não ser é claro que eu caia na frente dele de novo ai concerteza ele vai me notar, mas se o preço é esse prefiro passar despercebida.**

**  
- QUE MERDA BELLA, VC NÃO OUVIU NADA QUE EU FALEI!!!!- Angêla me tirou dos meus pensamentos com os seus gritos e... How wla estava vermelha de raiva. Medo da Ângela ¬¬**

**  
-Desculpa Angie, eu tava aqui pensando e acabei me distraindo e...**

**  
- Tudo bem Bella, bom vamos almoçar antes de ir embora? - Ai e agora? Eu não tinha trago dinheiro para comprar nada para comer e o pior é que eu tava cheia de fome, bom acho melhor enrola-la pra ir logo para casa e comer.**

**  
- Há Ângela eu vou para casa, vou comer por lá mesmo**

**  
- Bom tudo bem então até amanhã Bella**

**  
- Até amanhã Ângela- me despedi e fui em direção ao banheiro pois estava me sentindo mal. Eu sabia que aquele leite tava com um gosto estranho...  
**  
**POV ALICE**

**  
Já era hora do almoço e eu não achava nem o Emmett nem a Rose em lado nenhum, nós tínhamos combinado que iríamos almoçar juntos… mas como eles tavam demorando decidi ir comprar meu almoço. Fui me caminhando para a fila pensando em como tinha sido meu 1° dia, há o curso de moda é tão legal sabia que não iria me arrepender.**

**  
- Queria uma salada de atum e como bebida uma Coca-Cola - Pedi quando chegou minha vez - nossa não to me sentindo muito bem - falei comentando com a moça que estava me atendendo**

**  
- E eu com isso - me respondeu a moça do lanche, nossa que povo estressado - OH LEPOUDINA É UMA SALADA DE ATUM PARA A MENINA FRESCA AQUI!!- **

**  
- Ah, me dá logo o almoço dá??-peguei na minha bandeija já sem paciência e fui me sentar numa mesa que tava vazia, enquanto caminhava, desequilibrei a bandeija e o copo onde tava a Coca-Cola foi todo para cima de mim**

**  
- PUTA QUE PARIU, VAI SE FUDER , OH MERDA DE COPO…. TODA CULPA SUA.. OH.. LEPOUDINA- pus a bandeija encima de uma mesa e sai dali, indo direto para o banheiro. Entrei lá e aproveitei para gritar**

**  
- QUE MERDA… A BLUSA ERA NOVINHA. PRADA ESSA LEPOUDINA QUE ENTREGOU O COPO VAI SE FODER- gritava enquanto tentava dar um jeito na minha blusa. OMG e agora como eu vou sair com o Jasper nesse estado. O Jasper é o meu lindo namorado ele é a pessoa mais maravilhosa de Forks, não do país, não do mundo. Ele faz faculdade de advocacia e está no penúltimo ano, ai e agora?? Perdida nos meus desvaneios vi uma menina parada atrás de mim pelo espelho.**

**  
- Há, Desculpa, incomodar - ela falou comigo um pouco envergonhada, quando quem tinha que tá era eu pois estava dando aquele show com alguem aqui dentro. Engraçado eu jurava que não tinha ninguém aqui.**

**  
- AH, eu é que tenho que lhe pedir desculpas por você estar ouvindo os gritos de uma menina estérica - disse envergonhada - é que derrubei o meu copo com Coca-Cola na minha blusa e eu tinha combinado de sair com o meu namorado,mas agora... - minha voz sumiu e eu soltei um suspiro**

**  
- Olha pode ficar com a minha blusa, toma ela. Eu ponho o meu casaco e ninguém vê que eu to sem camisa..- disse a menina simpática já tirando a blusa.**

**  
-OH, não que isso muito obrigada, mas não precisa eu dou um jeito passo em casa primeiro sei lá**

**  
-Não, toma é sério pode ficar com ela, eu sei que não é com as blusas que você tá acostumada, mas tá limpa e é melhor do que nada certo?! - Ela falou mais tímida do que estava me estendendo a blusa. Nossa que menina rápida**

**  
-Então obrigada, eu vou aceitar sim - Disse pegando a blusa de sua mão e tirando a minha para botar a dela - Mais uma vez muito obrigada, amanhã mesmo eu devolvo ela para você - falei realmente agradecida por sua bondade afinal de contas, isso não é uma coisa que as pessoas sempre fazem**

**  
- Não faz mal, se não puder me devolver amanhã, me dá outro dia… não tem mal nenhum…,agora eu tenho que ir, amanhã a gente se vê..- ela disse já passando pela porta**

**  
- Então até amanhã….- eu disse enquanto terminava de me olhar no espelho - MAS QUE MERDA ALICE.. VC NEM PERGUNTOU O NOME DELA!!! E AGORA COMO VOU LHE CHAMAR? :" O MENINA DE ONTEM TOMA AI A SUA CAMISA! " Não definitivamente não pode ser assim, tenho quem ir atrás dela para perguntar o seu nome**

**  
Sai do banheiro, olhei para os dois lados do corredor e... nada da menina. Cara ela é muito rápida, será que ela é ninja?! o.0 Decidi ir embora decidi sair de lá e encontrar com meu lindo que estava me esperando no estacionamento**

POV BELLA

**  
Após sair do banheiro, caminhei para o estacionamento em direção ao meu carro e quem estava lá?! Sim o Deus grego, a perfeição em forma de ser humano, ele tava tão perfeito parado encostado no carro com os baços cruzados na frente do peito, simplesmente PERFEITO, e lá estava eu suspirando por ele de novo, e a mesma sensação de paz e felicidade invadiu meu ser sem que eu me desse conta, como se um dia ele fosse notar que eu existo aiai. Mas pera ai ele tá rindo... pra MIM?! e OMG que sorriso tordo é aquele desse jeito eu vou hiperventilar, ele tá vindo na MINHA direção?! OK corrigindo eu ESTOU hiperventilando, ai meu Deus o que eu faço agora?? Sorrio de volta?! Pensa Swan burra ele tá vindo ai... sim eu vou sorrir e após lançar o meu melhor sorriso e quase parar na frente dele ele... passa direto , alguém abre um buraco pra mim enfiar a minha cara!! Olho para trás e vejo a mesma loira de cedo beijando ele. Claro Bella sua burra você achou mesmo que ele iria olhar para você?! Aquela cena me deu um nó na garganta e eu fui em direção ao meu carro sentindo meus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que queriam sair.**

**  
Entrei no meu carro e fiquei um tempo lá até que eu me sentisse melhor, por que eu estava sofrendo por esse cara, tipo eu não conheço ele não tem nem 1 dia e eu o vi o que? 2 vezes mas eu me senti mal ao olhar pra mim e perceber que ele nunca me notaria. Dei a partida no carro e fui em direção a minha casa. Chegando lá minha mãe não havia chego em casa então fiz meu almoço e comi, após arrumar a cozinha decidi arrumar a casa também, afinal minha mãe chegaria exausta, após isso fiz o jantar e subi para tomar um banho. Ao entrar no chuveiro e a água quente vir de encontro ao meu corpo lembrei que esse não fui o 1° dia de aula que eu tinha pensado que teria, aquela entrada " triunfal" na escola, algumas pessoas me olhando de uma forma estranha, algumas não vai a grande maioria. Mas também teve coisas legais como as aulas e a Ângela, ela definitivamente era uma menina legal, e a doidinha com jeito de fada que eu encontrei no banheiro a pesar de nem saber o seu nome algo me dizia que iríamos nos dar muito bem. E não teve como não pensar no Deus grego e lembrar que me notaria, desliguei o chuveiro quando senti os meus olhos arderem novamente, botei um moletom, pois estava frio e me deitei na minha cama.**

- BELLA,BELLA - acordei quando escutei os gritos me chamando, nossa nem percebi que havia dormido e who... já são 21:30

**  
- Bella não me ouviu chamar? Como você está? - Minha mãe foi me cumprimentando enquanto entrava no meu quarto e me dava um beijo na testa.**

**  
- Há mãe desculpa eu não ouvi você me chamando eu estava dormindo, e eu estou bem e você? Como foi no trabalho e na faculdade?- perguntei enquanto deciamos em direção a cozinha**

**  
- Há tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansada, mas logo eu termino a faculdade então vai ficar mais tranquilo - ela me disse enquanto arrumava a mesa para jantarmos -E você como foi o 1° dia na faculdade? Fez amigos? Conheceu algum menino? - ela perguntou me olhando com um sorriso malicioso, bom resolvi encurtar a história, tirando parte que eu caia 2 vezes, deixava meu material cair e quase pagar o mico do século na frente do Deus grego.**

**  
- Bom normal conheci uma menina chamada Ângela e outra no banheiro, mas não sei o seu nome - disse dando de ombros**

**  
- Hum... e nada de meninos? - é minha mãe tinha essa mania de achar que eu tinha que arrumar um namorado e desde que enfiou isso na cabeça não fala em outra coisa. Saco!**

**  
- Não mãe sem meninos - disse suspirando me lembrando DELE. Comemos em silêncio o jantar todo**

**  
- Bella estou indo dormir to cansada você pode arrumar a mesa pra mim? - Ela me perguntou, bom não tinha como dizer não ela realmente está muito cansada acordando cedo para ir trabalhar no hospital e indo para faculdade terminar seu curso de enfermagem.**

**  
- Claro mãe eu limpo tudo boa noite - Disse me levantando e recolhendo os pratos **

**  
- Brigada Bella, amanhã não tenho aula então, podemos pedir uma pizza e ver tv o que você acha? - ela me perguntou animada com a idéia e eu fique feliz por ela não ter dito que ia cozinhar pois digamos quem a comida da minha mãe não era lá aquelas coisas. Não importa o que ela fazia, sempre acabava em algo verde e pastoso.**

**  
- Claro mãe seria maravilhoso**

**  
- Ok Bella então até amanhã - ela veio na minha direção e me deu um beijo na cabeça**

**  
- Até amanhã mãe- disse retribuindo o seu gesto. Após arrumar toda a cozinha subi em direção ao meu quarto para dormir. É amanhã espero que seja um dia bem melhor do que foi hoje. E com esses pensamentos dormir tendo um sono sem sonhos.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bom pessoal tá ai o 3° cap. Ele foi feito pela BIbi e esperamos que vocês tenham gostado =)_

_Amanhã ou segunda tem o povo do Ed com... Lemons dele com a Tânia e mais explicações do porque_

_dele não se dar bem com o pai e culpa-lo pelo o que aconteceu._

_Bjs para todos e até o próximo_

_Lívia e Bibi_

_;D_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4- APROVEITANDO O QUE É BOM!

Pov Edward

Após assistir todas as aulas, fui em direção a lachonete comprar algo para comer antes de encontrar Tânia. Comprei umas batatas e enquanto ia em direção ao estacionamento senti que alguém me olhava,o lhei para trás e vi Jacob Black no final do corredor falando com alguma menina me encarando. Eu e Jacob nunca nos demos muito bem apesar dele ser amigo de Emmett, ele entrou na faculdade para fazer Educação física pois havia conseguido uma bolsa. Ele mora na reserva com o seu pai e até há 2 anos atrás era pobre como todos os outros bolsistas, mas seu pai que tinha uma oficina conheceu um dos donos de uma das maiores montadoras de carro do país e como o pai do Jacob é muito bom no que faz o cara resolveu botar ele como chefe do setor de montagens de carros. Ele foi crescendo lá dentro e hoje em dia é um dos administradores da empresa. Ele viaja muito e muitas vezes Jacob fica em casa sozinho, mas antes ele era realmente muito pobre nem tinha dinheiro para comprar seus livros direito ele comprou uma parte e o Emmett comprou a outra. Quando a situação deles melhorou o Jacob pagou tudo o que Emmett havia gasto, mesmo ele dizendo que não era necessário. Nunca entendi muito bem o que Emmett via em Jacob pra mim ele era apenas um cara que era pobre e por pura cagada ficou rico, bom apesar disso ele continua morando na reserva eles dizem que "gostam de manter as origens Quileutes" hum.. bobeira. Agora porque nunca me dei bem como ele?! Simples ele era bolsista, e mesmo eu achando que disfarçava bastante quando ele ia lá pra casa acho que ele reparou. Bom, mas também pouco me importa.  
Algum tempo depois ela apareceu no inicio do estacionamento me lançando aquele olhar malicioso que só ela tem, fui ao seu encontro com meu grande amigo já dando sinal de vida. Antes de chegar perto dela vi uma menina vindo na minha direção com o olhar meio estranho, eles tinham um brilho que eu não conseguia identificar, mas ao olhar para as suas roupas e seu tênis sujo a identifiquei como a bolsista lesada que havia caído mais cedo no estacionamento. Bom não dei muita idéia até porque não deveria dar e fui de encontro a quem realmente era interessante no momento. Cheguei perto dela e lhe dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego para ela perceber minha urgência e me apertei bem nela para sentir como já estava me animando.

- Oi Ed, estamos animados hoje heim.. - ela falou enquanto mordiscava minha orelha me deixando todo arrepiado

- Você nem imagina o quanto - disse beijando o seu pescoço e a trazendo mais para perto de mim.

- Então, meus pais não estão em casa, você não quer ir pra lá me fazer companhia? - ela perguntou enquanto mordia os lábios, não falei nada só lhe lancei o meu melhor sorriso torto e a reboquei para o meu carro. Minha situação com a Tânia não era nada sério e nem envolvia sentimentos, bom pelo menos não da minha parte. Tudo com Tânia era bom pois além de ser muito praserozo não tinha compromisso nem responsabilidades, nem nada era somente pelo simples prazer. No caminho para sua casa Tânia começou a beijar meu pescoço, indo em direção a minha orelha e meu maxilar.

- Ed que tal indo aliviar sua tenção? - ela perguntou enquanto botava a mão no meu pau por cima da minha calça. Ela abriu o botão e abaixou o ziper batendo uma bem gostoso pra mim enquanto olhava para ele com luxúria nos olhos.

- Ed vamos ver se vc é um bom motorista? - Ela perguntou me olhando com a melhor cara de safada que ela tinha e indo em direção ao meu pau para logo em seguida lamber a cabeça dele. Me contorci no banco me esforçando para não fechar os olhos e aproveitar aquela sensação enquanto ela ia passando toda a sua língua por toda a extensão do meu pau. Quando ela abocanhou ele todo de uma vez, não tive como conter um gemido.

- Hum... Tânia você não sabe como senti falta dessa sua língua deliciosa - disse enquanto me sentia cada vez mais duro e ela chupando cada vez mais fundo e com vontade.

- Vai safada mete tudo na boca bem gostoso, vai não para HUm... - me sentia cada vez com mais prazer e mais duro a cada chupada que ela dava, tirava a mão da marcha do carro para direcionar sua cabeça na velocidade que eu queria, ela metia tudo na boca até o talo, e eu fazia ela ir mais fundo e mais forte quando senti que os espasmos vinham se aproximando. Quando eu senti que não poderia segurar mais, gozei na sua boca e ela lambeu tudo sem desperdiçar uma gota

- Ed seu gosto é delicioso - ela disse enquanto eu arfava e entrava na rua dela - bom definitivamente você é um bom motorista - ela disse enquanto abotoava minha calça e eu parava em frente a sua casa

- Bom Tânia não é só em direção que eu sou bom, mas acho que disso você já sabe né?! - Disse enquanto andávamos em direção a sua casa

- Claro que eu sei, se não você não estaria aqui - Ela disse enquanto abria a porta. Assim que ela fechou a segurei pelo braço e a taquei na parede há imprenssando lá e beijando-a com muito desejo. Passei minhas mãos por toda lateral do seu corpo e parei na sua bunda onde segurei e a levantei fazendo com que ela passasse suas pernas envolta da minha cintura e a carreguei até o sofá. Deitei por cima dela rossando minha ereção nela fazendo com que ela gemesse, soltei sua boca e fui em direção ao seu pescoço e ouvido beijando e mordiscando, me afastei um pouco para tirar seu casaco que veio junto com a blusa revelando a parte de cima da sua lingerie vermelha. Voltei a beijar sua boca enquanto passava minha mão por sua barriga e aproveitei para passar pelos seus seios por cima da lingerie, fui descendo meus beijos até chegar no seu colo e indo em direção os seu seios, ela gemeu de antecipação quando os mordisquei por cima da lingerie. Suas mãos que estavam em meus cabelos, foras para as minhas costas e tiraram minha blusa, ela começou a beijar meu peito e tórax enquanto arranhava minhas costas me fazendo gemer.

Logo em seguida suas mãos foram para a minha calça onde ela abriu o botão e o ziper novamente e começando a abaixa-la me distanciei um pouco dela para tirar minha calça ficando somente de cueca boxer preta. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto olhava minha ereção.

- Você ainda está muito vestida Tânia - disse com a voz rouca pelo tesão enquanto direcionava minhas mãos para o botão e o zíper da sua calça e a abaixando revelando uma calcinha de renda vermelha bem pequena. Voltei a beija-a enquanto ela se agarrava aos meus cabelos, levei minhas mãos em direção a parte de cima de sua lingerie abrindo o fecho libertando os seus seios que já estavam com os bicos duros de tezão. Olhei para eles e cai de boca, lambendo o bico de seu seio esquerdo e passando a mão no direito fazendo com que ela gemesse.

- Edward , ho Edward - ela gemia enquanto ia mordiscando um peito e fazia leves pressões no outro. Sua mão foi em direção ao meu pau fazendo com que eu me contorcesse em cima dela. Passei minha mão de leve encima de sua calcinha e vi que ela já estava mais que preparada pra mim.

- Você tá tão gostosa hoje, minha safada - falava enquanto botava sua calcinha para o lado e passava um dedo por seu clitórios e continuava a chupar seus seios.

- Edw... Há ... não para, por favor, não para - ela pediu quando enfiei um dedo em sua entrada e com o indicador continuei a estimula-la, enfie o segundo dedo quando ela começou a se contorcer embaixo de mim.

- Você tá tão deliciosa Tânia, tão gostosa - disse quando começei a senti que ela estava contraindo os seus músculos, com os meu dedos dentro dela.

- Ed... eu... vou...vou... - ela tentava dizer mais não conseguia com os meus dedos entrando e saindo de dentro dela e enquanto continuava a pressionar seu clitóris.

- Goza, bem gostoso, vai goza - disse enquanto fazia mais pressão em seu ponto mais sensível e tirava e metia meus dedos nela mais rápido, logo senti seus músculos se contraírem e senti seu liquido escorrendo por minhas mãos. Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela e a beijei.

- Que tão irmos para o seu quarto agora? - Perguntei enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ela nada me respondeu, simplesmente voltou a me beijar

Me levantei com ela envolta da minha cintura e fui para os seu quarto enquanto a sentia se rossando em minha ereção procurando uma forma de sentir prazer. A deitei na cama e subi encima dela e começei a beija-la. Ela sai de baixo de mim e foi para cima de mim começando a beijar meu pescoço e abdómen levando suas mãos em direção a minha cueca, segurei sua cintura e fiz pressão ali fazendo com que seu sexo tivesse mais contato com o meu, ela arqueou as costas e soltou um suspiro. A levantei um pouco e deslizei sua calcinha pelas suas pernas passando minhas mãos de leve por seu sexo constatando que ela ainda estava molha por seu gozo recém dado e por seu tezão. Ela passou as mãos pela lateral de minha cueca e começou a puxa-la para baixo, levantei um pouco o quadril para ela conseguir tirara-la ela levou sua mão até a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama e abriu a gaveta tirando de lá uma camisinha, ela abriu a camisinha botou na boca e deslizou no meu pau fazendo com que eu ficasse mais duro ainda.  
Logo em seguida, me olhou maliciosamente e se encaixou em mim devagar, soltei um suspiro junto com ela enquanto sentia meu pau entrando dentro dela.

-Wow Ed você é tão gostoso - ela dizia enquanto começava a cavalgar encima de mim, jogando o corpo para traz fazendo com que eu me contorcesse mais ainda embaixo dela. Me sentei com ela ainda encima de mim e abocanhei um dos seios dela mordiscando enquanto ela cavalgava gostoso em cima de mim.

- Isso, mete assim, bem gostoso... vai mete haw... - gemia enquanto ela subia e descia encima de mim. Virei fazendo com que ela ela ficasse embaixo de mim e metendo bem forte e fundo, enquanto ela hora agarrava meu cabelo, ora beijava meu pescoço, ora gemia no meu ouvido, ora arranhava minhas costas.

-Ed assim eu não vou... haw... aguentar - botei ela de quatro encima da cama, me posicionando atrás dela onde eu tinha uma visão de mim metendo nela pelo enorme espelho que havia ao lado da sua cama. Meti em Tânia por trás com força enquanto eu e ela gemíamos coisas desconexas, já estava quase gozando e ela também quando ela falou.

- Ed no meu cuzinho ... mete no meu cuzinho vai - sai de dentro dela e me posicionei na sua entrada. Passei a mão em seu sexo lambuzando ela com o seu liquido e passando no seu cu para ter alguma lubrificação. Me posicionei atrás dela e fui metendo devagar só a cabeça, fui empurrando enquanto ela gemia embaixo de mim e eu via tudo pelo espelho cada cara que ela fazia, cada movimento que meu pau fazia ao entrar naquela entrada tão gostosa... Meti tudo e fiquei um tempo parado para ela se acustumar comigo, quando ela fez movimento com o quadril entendi que ela queria que eu me movimentasse dentro dela. Comecei devagar e fui aumentando a pressão enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela, vendo tudo pelo espelho o que me deixava com mais tesão. Começei a dar leves tapas em sua bunda fazendo com que ela gemesse mais e jogasse a cabeça para trás. Botei minha mão em seu clítoris e começei a estimula-la.

- Empina essa bunda vai safada, joga ela pra trás bem gostoso, isso assim... how... - dizia enquanto ela se empinava cada vez mais para trás, senti que ia gozar e passei a estimula-la com mais força enquanto metia dois dedos em sua entrada fazendo com que ela ficasse louca.

- Isso Ed me fode assim ... woh.. mais forte, mais fundo Ed isso não para - eu fui indo mais fundo e forte tanto com meu pau quanto com meus dedos. Não aguentando mais gozei e logo em seguida senti ela gozando também. Cai em cima dela e me joguei pro lado enquanto recuperava meu fôlego e ela o dela. Uns 10 minutos depois de silêncio achei que ela havia dormindo quando senti ela vindo deitar encima do meu peito.

- Ed, por que você não dorme aqui hoje? - Ela perguntou enquanto beijava meu peito.

- Não posso Tânia e você sabe que as coisas entre nós não funcionam desse jeito - disse enquanto me preparava para levantar.

- Eu sei, mas como meus pais estão viajando achei que você gostaria de ficar aqui

- Tânia por favor, não insiste as coisas entre nós não são assim, por que você tá agindo assim agora dessa forma? - perguntei enquanto estava em pé já vestido com minha boxer.

- Ed eu só achei que seria legal só isso, nada de mais - ela disse enquanto dava de ombros, achei aquilo estranho Tânia nunca teve esse tipo de comportamento.

- Tem certeza? - perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha

- Tenho não está mais aqui quem falou - ela disse enquanto olhava nos meus olhos e dava um sorriso.

- Bom hoje não dá, mas quem sabe um dia - disse enquanto lhe dava um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e saia do seu quarto, passei pela sala botei minhas roupas e fui em direção ao meu carro. Eu gosto da Tânia ela é uma mulher legal, bonita, gostosa, mas nada mais e ela sabe disse, não quero magoar seus sentimentos, acho melhor dar um tempo de sair com a Tânia . Pensava enquanto saia de sua rua dentro do meu carro.

Quando cheguei em casa deixei o carro na garagem, sai de lá entrei em casa e fui em direção a sala para subir a escada para ir ao meu quarto quando escuto alguém me chamando, olho para o sofá e vejo Emmett sentado com Alice ao seu lado.

- Edward você não vai escapar de mim novamente - ela disse se levantando com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão. Será que ela não reparou que eu tenho o dobro do tamanho dela? - precisamos conversar

-Alice que merda de blusa é essa?! - perguntei enquanto ia na direção deles

- Ed não muda de assuntos - ela disse ficando vermelha de raiva

-Não to mudando, só que essa blusa é ridícula e nem é de marca Alice - disse estranhando pelo fato da Alice só usar roupas de marca.

- Isso não vem ao caso, senta - ela disse e eu me sentei na sofá de dois lugares de frente para eles que estavam no de 3.

- Edward, o que tá acontecendo com você? O que aconteceu hoje de manhã? - Alice me perguntou enquanto Emmett me encarava sério.

-Alice você sabe, não quero falar sobre isso de novo - disso já cansado de ter essa conversa com eles

- Edward você tem que tirar essa amargura de dentro de você não faz bem só... - cortei Emmett

- Em, Ali, vocês sabem qual é o meu problema e a única solução para ele - disse enquanto me afundava mais no sofá.

- Edward pelo amor de Deus já fazem 10 anos que isso aconteceu, tá na hora de você segui enfrente - Emmett disse aumentando o tom de sua voz

- Não dá Emmett, não enquanto eu tenho que olhar pra cara do responsável todos os dias ...

-Edward pela ultima vez o Carlisle não foi o responsável pela morte da sua mãe - Alice disse com a voz calma

- Foi sim Alice - disse enquanto perdia a paciência e me botava de pé - ELE MATOU ELE ALICE

-EDWARD JÁ CHEGA PARA DE FALAR ESSAS COISAS - Emmett gritava enquanto se botava de pé e olhava nos meus olhos - Todos nos damos bem, mesmo você sempre tem que alfinetar Esme ou nosso pai, não fica em casa, tá sempre com a cara amarrada, todo final de semana sai e chega em casa bêbado. Me diz Edward em que isso tá adiantanto? Você acha que a mamãe ia tá feliz com esse seu comportamento, acha que ela ia estar satisfeita com o que você está fazendo, Edward... - não fiquei mais ali subi as escadas correndo quando senti meus olhos ficarem ardendo.

Entrei no quarto batendo a porta e socando a parede. Foi culpa dele, tudo culpa dele, tudo o que aconteceu, ela ter morrido foi culpa dele. Pensava enquanto socava a parede repetidas vezes. Ele nunca foi um pai presente, nunca quis saber nem de mim ou de Emmett, tinha sempre coisas mais importantes para ele fazer. E depois de minha mãe ter morrido eu tive que vir pra cá, sei que ele não gostou, sei que só não nos mandou para um internato porque Esme não deixou, não que ele tivesse falado isso, mas eu sei eu percebia na forma que ele nos olhava.  
Fui em direção a cómoda do meu quarto abrindo a gaveta e tirando de lá uma foto de minha mãe indo para minha cama

- Sinto tanto sua falta mãe, tanta - dizia enquanto chorava - me desculpa qualquer coisa me desculpa por eu estar sendo uma decepção para você, me desculpa por não te dar motivos para se orgulhar de mim, como eu prometi que faria, mas tá tão difícil eu não consigo. me sinto tão sozinho sem você aqui, tão perdido. E assim fiquei horas chorando olhando para sua foto até que peguei no sono e tive o melhor sonho que eu poderia ter. Sonhei com minha mãe enquanto ela me abraçava e me consolava

__________________________________________________________________________________

Oi gente, bom esse foi o povo do Ed com a lemon espero que tenha ficado legal =)

Próximo cap. povo da Bella e ai as coisas começam a acontecer. ;D

O proximo deve sair ou na terça ou na quarta, então fiquem ligadas

Bjs a todas


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5- Sendo Humilhada

POV BELLA

Acordei, lembrei de não ter tido nenhum sonho, mas ainda pensava naquele que fazia com que eu sentisse uma paz sem saber de onde vinha, sentei em minha cama e me lembrei da cena de ontem. Ele beijando outra mulher, linda, que sabia se arrumar, o tipo de mulher que ele olharia e isso me fez ficar com um aperto no coração. Ele nunca olharia para uma menina como eu, sim porque ao lado dela eu não passava de uma menina, soltei um suspiro involuntário e me levantei para me arrumar, pedindo a Deus que hoje o dia fosse bom.

Me levantei, finalmente, e fui direto apanhar minha roupa para ir para a faculdade. Peguei minha calça jeans azul escura e uma blusa rosa clarinha, depois desci para ir tomar meu café da manhã , peguei uma tijela e meus cereais, enquanto me sentava minha mãe ia entrando

- Bom dia minha filha, animada para o segundo dia?! - minha mãe perguntava enquanto terminava de arrumar sua bolsa para ir trabalhar.

-Bom dia minha mãe , muito animada tentei fazer uma cara convincente, mas acho que não adiantou pois ela me olhou meia desconfiada.

- Bom tudo bem então, estou indo - ela disse enquanto se encaminhava para a porta - há não se esqueça que hoje não precisa fazer o jantar, vamos comer pizza e ver algo na TV - ela disse enquanto fechava a porta.

Me levantei e fui escovar os dentes, peguei minhas coisas e me encaminhei para o meu carro. Hoje estava chovendo e muito, e OMG parece um 2° dilúvio bíblico, corri para o meu carro afim de escapar da chuva. Segui para a escola dirigindo com o máximo de cuidado possível.

Ao chegar no estacionamento não pude deixar de procurar pelo volvo na esperança de ver o seu dono, mas... nada encontrei gostaria de vê-lo nem que fosse de longe. Sacudi a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos dela. Peguei minhas coisas e sai do carro quando o tranquei estava de frente para a janela do carro e vi que um livro havia ficado lá dentro. Peguei a chave novamente afim de abrir o carro mas não consegui, a porta simplesmente não queria abrir, estava ficando toda molhada pois não conseguia equilibrar o guarda-chuva enquanto segurava minha bolsa que queria a todo o custo cair de meu ombro e com a outra mão tentava abrir a porta, então um vento passa e... lá vai um guarda-chuva voando pelo estacionamento. Encontrei minha cabeça na janela do carro me sentido totalmente inútil, até que der repente a chuva para, abro os olhos e vejo que ainda está chovendo, então sinto que há alguém atrás de mim e me viro.

- Oi - me disse um moreno lindo, com os cabelos curtos levemente arrepiados e um sorriso encantador. Ele segurava um guarda-chuva nas mãos que era o que impedia da chuva me molhar - Problemas com o carro?

- Após me recuperar do baque por ver um homem tão lindo e fechar a boca, porque sim minha boca estava literalmente aberta consigo responde-lo Há oi, sim não consigo abrir a porta - digo um pouco envergonhada

- Será que eu poderia tentar? - ele me perguntou rindo novamente, seu sorriso era simplesmente lindo ele sorria com os olhos e transmitia sinceridade ao faze-lo

- Claro - respondi entregando a chave para ele e saindo de sua frente para que ele tentasse abrir a porta do carro. Ele pegou a chave de minha mão e me deu o guarda-chuva ficando todo molhado, eu até poderia tentar protege-lo da chuva, mas era uma coisa impossível a não ser que eu ficasse pulando que nem uma doida, pois ele era muito grande. Após enfiar a chave na porta ele deu um soco nela e ... a porta se abriu, sim simples assim.

- Prontinho - ele disse se virando para mim e pegando do guarda-chuva para que eu pudesse pegar meu livro

-Nossa muito obrigada- pedi totalmente corada, por não ter conseguido abrir a porta do carro quando era tão simples a resposta. Porrada, tudo funcionava com esse simples gesto

-Há que nada - ele disse enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo - A-propósito me chamo Jacob Black, mas pode me charmar de Jake - ele disse estendendo a mão para mim e dando aquele sorriso que fazia com que eu sentisse que o sol estava ali do meu lado.

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella - disse apertando sua mão e sorrindo para ele, mas é claro que não se comparava com o que ele me dava.

- Bom Bella acho melhor entrarmos se não acabaremos pegando uma gripe- E sendo assim nos encaminhamos para dentro da faculdade conversando.

- Então você é nova aqui em Forks? Não me lembro de tela visto por aqui

- Há sim, me mudei esse fim de semana com minha mãe

- Hey Jake - um homem grande assim como Jacob o chamava um pouco mais a frente, ele era bem bonito parecia um grande urso com um sorriso de criança nos lábios, ele estava ao lado deu uma loira que fez com que a minha alta estima que já não era muito se esvair de mim assim que pus os olhos nela. Ela concerteza era mais linda do que a loira que falava com o Deus grego ontem.

- Bom tenho que ir lá, agente se ve Bella foi um prazer - Ele disse que uma tamanha intensidade no olhar que me fez corar e encarar o chão.

- O prazer foi meu Jake e muito obrigada por ter me ajudado - disse um pouco envergonhada pela forma que ele me olhava

- Há que nada, até Bella - e dito isso ele foi de encontro ao casal e u fui em direção a biblioteca, pois teria que ler um livro para fazer um trabalho.

Entrei na biblioteca que por sinal era enorme, definitivamente me perderia ali se não tomasse cuidado. Falei com a Senhora Morgan a bibliotecária e ela me indicou onde ficava o livro que eu queria. Me encaminhei até lá e vi que o livro ficava na 6° prateleira, fiquei lá me esticando e dando pulinhos e nada.

- Deixa que eu ajudo você - uma voz atrás de mim disse e a voz era perfeita, era de um tom aveludado que eu nunca havia ouvido em toda a minha vida. Essa voz fez meu coração dar uma parada e logo em seguida parecer querer saltar do meu peito.

-Aqui, é esse o livro? - o dono da voz me perguntou, me virei lentamente e após dar de cara com aquele par de olhos verdes, achei que teria um enfarto. Era ele o meu Deus grego ali parado na minha frente, achei que iria desmaiar quando olhei em seus olhos. Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, como se tivesse tomado um susto e logo em seguida me olhou de um jeito que fez com que eu me encolhesse não de medo, mas pelo olhar que ele me lançava era uma mistura de nojo com superioridade, mas tenho certeza que era impressão minha.

- Há sim, obrigada - disse totalmente corada, ele simplesmente me entregou o livro e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pudesse. Fiquei ali parada olhando ele se afastar de mim ainda em choque. Ele era mais lindo ainda de perto, mas não uma beleza qualquer ele era... diferente e aquela voz, Deus como meu coração pode estar tão acelerado por simplesmente ve-lo e ouvir sua voz? Me recompus e fui em direção a minha sala de aula.

Após todas as aulas estava me encaminhando para o estacionamento quando vejo a mesma baixinha de ontem vindo em minha direção com um sorriso nos lábios, sorri de volta não tive como não retribuir o sorriso daquela pequena fada.

- Oi , aqui a sua blusa, ela tá lava e passada - ela disse me estendendo a blusa

-Há não precisava ter se incomodado - disse enquanto botava a blusa dentro da minha bolsa

- Há não foi encomodo algum, e mais uma vez muito obrigada. Apropósito me chamo Alice Cullen - ela disse se apresentando para mim

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella - disse enquanto ouvia um menino loiro chama-la no fim do corredor.

- Bom Bella eu tenho que ir, mais uma vez muito obrigada - ela disse enquanto ia de encontro com o loiro

- De nada - disse, e continuei o meu caminho para o estacionamento. Enquanto ia me direcionando para lá, vi o dono da voz que fez com que meu coração quase saltar pela boca encostado no seu carro cercado de outras pessoas, ele me olhou de um jeito estranho que fez com que eu abaixasse minha cabeça.

Quando estava próxima ao meu carro vi o mesmo moreno da manhã encostado nele, Jake é era esse o nome dele.

- Oi Bella, e ai como foram as aulas- ele me perguntou assim que me aproximei dele

- Oi Jake, foram boas obrigada - disse olhando para ele, ele abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando o chão.

Bom.. eu queria saber... se... - cada palavra que ele disia parecia ser muito difícil sair de seus lábios.

-Queria? - o incentivei para que ele pudesse falar

- Bom hoje a noite vai ter uma festa de boas vindas aos novatos, e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir - ele perguntou me lançando um sorriso lindo que mesmo no frio que estava fazendo hoje, fez com que meu interior se aquecesse na mesma hora.

- É festa? Bom Jake eu não sei se vai dar para eu ir - disse e na mesma hora o seu sorriso se desfez, mas por alguns segundos, e logo depois ele tentou botar outro sorriso no rosto, mas ele não foi tão lindo quanto o outro era um sorriso triste que não chegava aos seus olhos. Me senti mal por aquilo.

- Bom porque você não me dá o endereço e quem sabe eu não apareço por lá? - disse tentando anima-lo e acho que funcionou, pois na mesma hora seu lindo sorriso voltou ao seu rosto e ele escreveu o endereço num pedaço de papel.

- Bom é ai que vai ser a festa e tem meu telefone também, caso você se perca ou queria que eu a leve lá - ele disse me passando o papel.

- Tá bom Jake, agora eu preciso mesmo ir embora

- Há claro, me desculpe então... até mais Bella - e dito isso ele se afastou e eu entrei no meu carro. Uma festa, nossa eu nunca gostei de estar em lugares muitos cheios, mas quem sabe não seria uma boa oportunidade de fazer novas amizades, afinal de contas teriam vários calouros como eu. É acho que eu vou sim, só preciso achar uma roupa e tudo certo. Cheguei na minha casa e subi para meu quarto indo direto para meu armário procurar alguma coisa para vestir. Não conseguia achar nada fique lá tanto tempo encarando meu armário que nem vi o tempo passar, só vi que era tarde pois minha mãe estava parada na porta do meu quarto me olhando.

- Bella , o que você está fazendo ai parada?- ela perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto

- Há mãe sabe hoje fui convidada para ir há uma festa de boas vindas aos veteranos, mas não consigo achar uma roupa para poder ir - disse enquanto ia em direção a minha cama e me sentava na mesma. Minha mãe se sentou do meu lado com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Há e eu posso saber por quem você foi convidada? - ao ouvir sua pergunta me senti envergonhada

- É um menino que conheci hoje, Jacob Black- disse num susurro que ela só foi capaz de ouvir por estar sentada do meu lado.

- Vem comigo Bella - ela me chamou indo em direção ao seu quarto

- Olha tem um vestido aqui que eu acho que ficaria lindo em você - ela disse enquanto abria o seu armário e tirava de lá um vestido na cor branca com um estampado florido de flores azuis, ele era lindo ia na altura dos joelhos com as alças grosas e nem largo nem apertado. Um vestido bem simples, mas que era lindo

- Nossa mãe ele é lindo, disse enquanto o olhava

- Bom você pode usa-lo com aquela sua sapatilha azul e um casaco leve por cima branco

- Muito obrigada mãe eu vou usar ele mesmo - disse enquanto pegava o vestido e lhe dava um beijo - hum mãe você não vai ficar chateada por não comermos a pizza hoje não né?! - perguntei um pouco sem graça enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior

- Claro que não Bella, ficaria se você deixasse de ir a um encontro pra ficar em casa com sua mãe comendo pizza e vendo seriados que repetem os mesmos episódios quase todos os dias

- Mãe não é um encontro

- Bom que seja, não vou não Bella pode ir tranquila.

Fui para meu quarto tomar um banho e me arrumar, ao entrar no banheiro fiquei pensando no que minha mãe havia me dito, será que isso era um encontro? Acho que não, afinal de contas agente nem se conhecia direito. Pronto agora eu estava ficando preocupada, nunca fui chamada para um encontro muito menos havia sequer beijado alguém na boca e gostaria muito que meu 1° beijo fosse com _**Ele**_ , é uma coisa impossível de acontecer. Bom não é um encontro é só uma festa nada de mais. Fechei o chuveiro e comecei a me arrumar, deixei meu cabelo o mais liso possível para poder deixa-lo solto, pus o vestido calçei a sapatinha e botei um casaco bem leve por cima branco, fiz uma maquiagem bem clara e me olhei no espelho. É até que eu tava.... legal é essa é uma boa palavra pra me definir, pois bonita só nascendo de novo. Desci as escadas e quando cheguei na sala vi que minha mãe estava deitada no sofá vendo tv quase dormindo

- Mãe - a chamei para que olhasse pra mim - estou indo não vou voltar tarde - disse indo em sua direção e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Você está linda Bella, tudo bem tome cuidado - ela disse me retribuindo o beijo e assim eu segui para a festa.

- Nossa - foi o que eu consegui dizer ao estacionar do outro lado da calçada enfrente a enorme casa, não mansão, pois aquilo ali era definitivamente uma mansão e apesar dos jovens entrando e saindo e o gramado estar tomado por pessoas dava pra ver que a casa era linda. Fui em direção a casa e entrei a musica ali dentro estava muito alta, tinha pessoas bebendo e fumando por todos os lados, pessoas dançando umas com as outras e... woh o que aqueles ali estão fazendo eu prefiro nem comentar, Deus procurem um quarto.

Continuei andando pela casa na esperança de encontrar o Jake, depois de algum tempo andando já estava querendo ir embora, por onde eu passasse as pessoas me olhavam dos pés a cabeça fazendo com que eu olhasse para mim para poder conferir se não havia nada de errado com minha roupa. E por falar em roupa, ou melhor dizendo a falta dela, eu estava totalmente diferente de todas as meninas, elas usavam saias ou vestidos muitos curtos e grudados no corpo, blusas super decotadas e com a barriga de fora. Decidi dar mais uma volta e se não o encontrasse iria embora, eu até poderia ligar para ele, mas estava envergonhada de mais para fazer isso depois do que minha mãe falou.

Enquanto andava com um copo de refrigerante nas mãos, não reparei muito bem e acabei esbarrando de frente com alguém o que fez meu refrigerante voar na direção dessa pessoa, ao levantar minha cabeça a reconheci como a menina que se agarrava com o Deus grego, ao abrir minha boca para lhe pedir desculpas ela me lançou um olhar que fez com que eu desse um passo para trás.

- SUA ESTUPIDA IDIOTA OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ - ela gritava comigo chamando a atenção de todos na festa, já que nessa hora estavam mudando de música então todos podiam ouvir seus gritos.

- Me desculpa eu sinto muito - disse enquanto tirava meu casaco para poder seca-la, muito envergonhada por todos estarem me olhando.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO TIRA ESSE CASACO IMUNDO DE CIMA DE MIM - ela continuava a gritar e eu me encolhi

- Foi um acidente eu sinto muito mesmo, olha se você quiser eu posso lavar o seu vestido - disse enquanto sentia minha garganta se apertar.

- LAVAR? LAVAR? VOCÊ SÓ PODE TÁ DOIDA E AFINAL DE CONTAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI NA MINHA CASA SUA BOLSISTA IDIOTA

- Há um amigo meu me chamou e eu tava... - ela não me deixou terminar de falar, voltando a gritar agora usando todo o sarcasmos possível em sua voz

- HÁ ATÉ PARECE QUE ALGUEM TE CONVIDARIA PARA A MINHA FESTA. ESCUTA AQUI MINHA FILHA PORQUE EU SÓ VOU FALAR UMA VEZ. VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA BOLSISTA ESTUPIDA QUE NUNCA DEVERIA TER POSTO OS PÉS NESSA CASA E SABE POR QUE?- ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha e me olhando com um nojo que fez com que as lágrimas que eu tanto tentava segurar começaram a rolar pelos meus olhos- PORQUE GENTE QUE NEM VOCÊ NÃO SE MISTURA COM GENTE COMO NÓS - então ela começou a diminuir o tom de voz, mas isso só fez com que eu me sentisse pior - você não é nada e nem ninguém, não passa de uma pobretona que nem dinheiro para pagar os estudos tem, agora dá uma olhada em sua volta - ela disse esticando os braços, eu não tive coragem de levantar os meus olhos - você não passa de um zé ninguém perto de nós, olha para o jeito que você está vestida, afinal de contas de quem é essa roupa, da sua vó? - ela disse enquanto soltava uma leve gargalhada - só esse vestido que você acabou de compra provavelmente paga aquela coisa ridícula que você chama de carro, esse vestido que você está usando é o preço da lingerie que eu uso. Agora eu te pergunto... porque você achou que seria bem vinda aqui NA MINHA CASA E NA MINHA FESTA?!

Eu nada conseguia dizer somente chorava descontroladamente com a cabeça abaixada.

- Isso, é justamente assim que você deve ficar perto de mim de cabeça baixa

- Tânia já chega deixa ela em paz - alguém disse, mas não me dei o trabalho de olhar que era. - Vem Bella vamos embora - a pessoa falou perto do meu ouvido e agora eu sabia que se tratava de Alice.

- Isso Alice leva essa bolsista imunda pra bem longe da minha casa- Tânia disse e após isso me encaminhei para o lado de fora com Alice abraçada comigo, sentia mais pessoas nos seguindo, mas não me dei o trabalho de ver quem era. Conforme passava ouvia alguns comentários e risinhos. Ao chegarmos do lado de fora não consegui mais segurar os soluços que eu guardava e eles vinheram trazendo mais uma enchurrada de lágrimas.

-Bella não fica assim, a Tânia é uma idiota - Alice dizia enquanto me abraçava tentando me acalmar, mas agora eu só queria ir pra casa, para o colo da minha mãe.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - uma pessoa perguntou com a voz um pouco desesperada e eu reconheci que era Jake - Bella você tá bem?

- Você conhece ela? - Alice perguntou para ele ainda abraçada a mim

- É claro que sim, fui eu quem a chamei para a festa, mas por que ela tá chorando?- ele perguntou vindo para o eu lado e me abraçando.- Bella? Fala comigo por favor- ele dizia, mas eu nada fiz simplesmente afundei minha cabeça em seu peito e continuei chorando.

- Jake por que você chamou ela para a festa? Você sabe que bolsistas não são convidados para as festas nas casas das pessoas - um cara falou com o Jake, que eu reconheci sendo o mesmo que o chamou hoje cedo na faculdade.

- Emmett, você sabe que eu não concordo com essas regras idiotas não é?! Eu vou matar aquela Puta disfarçada de dondoca, quem ela pensa que é pra fazer uma coisa dessas. Bella você tá bem? - há essa altura eu já tinha parado de chorar mais ainda estava com muita vergonha para encarar as pessoas que estavam a minha volta

- Eu só quero ir embora Jake mais nada - disse contra seu peito

- Tudo bem - ele disse enquanto afagava minhas costas - Alice você pode me seguir com a Bella no meu carro enquanto eu levo ela no carro dela?

- Claro, o Jasper vai no meu

- Otimo aqui a chave - ele deu a chave para ele e levantou minha cabeça fazendo com que eu olhasse nos seu olhos - Bella eu sinto muito o que aconteceu, mas por que você não me ligou Bella? Eu achei que você não viria mais

- Eu não queria te incomodar - disse olhando para um ponto qualquer, menos encarando seus olhos

- Me perdoa Bella eu sinto muito tudo o que aconteceu aqui, vamos eu vou leva-la pra casa - assenti e quando me virei vi o Deus grego nos olhando da porta da casa. Jake abriu a porta para mim e enquanto dava a volta para entrar do outro lado olhei novamente para a porta da casa e lá estava ele, com os braços cruzados enfrente ao peito me olhando. Ótimo até ele me viu sendo humilhada, esse pensamento fez com que novas lágrimas rolasem pelos meus olhos.

- Não fica assim Bella vai ficar tudo bem - Jake disse assim que ligou o carro, ele segurou minha mão e assim fomos em direção a miha casa com Alice e Jasper atrás de nós. Ao chegarmos em minha casa, saímos do carro e Alice veio na minha direção

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu Bella - ela disse me abraçando - olha aqui tá o meu telefone - ela disse enquanto me passava um pedaço de papel- qualquer coisa você me liga- ela disse e logo foi falar com Jake- bom estamos indo, aqui a chave do carro.

- Obrigado Alice- ele pegou a chave e Alice se encaminhou para o seu carro

- Bella? - Jake me chamou enquanto eu me encostava na pilastra da varanda de minha casa - eu sinto muito mesmo o que aconteceu, não deu pra mim chegar mais cedo, eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido com você- ele disse com a cabeça baixa

- Tudo bem Jake, não tinha como você adivinhar que ela faria isso, já passou amanhã ninguém nem vai mais lembrar do que aconteceu - disse fazendo um careta, sabendo que isso não iria acontecer

- Bom se alguém fizer alguma gracinha vai ter que se ver comigo - ele disse tentando fazer graça, mas não conseguindo

- Jake eu tenho que entrar, tomar um banho tentar esquecer tudo o que aconteceu

- Há claro, mais uma vez Bella me desculpa

-Não tem o que se desculpa, já disse que a culpa não foi sua

- Bom então boa noite Bella - ele disse vindo na minha direção e parando na minha frente e botando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha – a propósito Bella, você está linda - ele disse olhando em meus olhos com tamanha intensidade que fez com que eu corasse violentamente e abaixasse minha cabeça

- É .. brigada Jake, você também está muito lindo - e sim ele estava lindo de mais, usava uma blusa branca colada ao seu corpo realçando seus músculos, uma calça jeans escura e um casaco de couro preto

- Até amanhã Bella - ele disse me dando um beijo no rosto

- Até amanhã Jake - ele deu aquele lindo sorriso que fez com que eu melhorasse um pouco e foi embora

Eu entrei e minha mãe já havia ido para o quarto o que eu agradeci mentalmente, pois não queria lhe dizer o que havia acontecido, pois só a deixaria preocupada. Fui para o meu quarto tomei um banho e troquei de roupa me jogando na cama. Algumas lágrimas ainda caíram, mas não como antes, claro que foi horrível o que aconteceu hoje, ser humilhada na frente do todos, mas eu descobri que tenho amigos, poucos mas bons. E uma coisa me intrigou o olhar que _**ele**_ me lançou não consegui identifica-lo, mas também não e encarei o suficiente, e assim pensando no meu anjo eu peguei no sono

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Oi Gabi , que bom que você está gostando da fic , nós gostamos muito do seu comentário =) Bom tá com pena do Ed, pode ter certeza que apartir do próximo cap. isso vai mudar ahsuahsu. Aiai deicha eu ficar quieta. **_

_**Próximo cap. povo do Ed e vai ter a aposta e o Ed se aproximando da Bella, ele deve sair amanhã ou no máximo no sabado. Até lá **_

_**Bjs!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A aposta**

Estacionei o carro a alguns metros de distancia da casa de Tânia, pois sabe como é né?! Eu que não iria correr o risco de deixar meu carro perto da casa dela, para quando volta se encontrar algum vestígio suspeito se é que me entendem. A entrada de sua casa já estava cheia de pessoas, e algumas já se atracavam em carros alheios, sabia que tinha razão.

Entrei em sua casa e fui até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja para beber, quando me virei vi Tânia, vindo em minha direção com um sorriso arteiro no rosto.

- Oi Edward, achei que não viria mais – disse quando chegou perto de mim se erguendo para me dar um beijo na boca, segurei em seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Tânia, sem exageros, a festa começou agora – disse quanto tomava um gole de minha cerveja e olhava o material do local. Hum... Muitas novatas promissoras.

- Mas o que importa não é isso, se você quiser podemos estender a festa até mais tarde – ela disse enquanto apertava meu pau por cima da minha calça e ele já dava sinal de vida, muito bem ela acabou de ganhar minha atenção. – e depois você pode dormir aqui em casa mesmo e vamos daqui direto pra faculdade – Ok acabei de brochar, não me levam a mal, se ela quisesse que eu ficasse em sua casa para fazer um sexo selvagem a noite toda eu até ficaria, mas eu sei que sua intenção é dormir agarrada comigo. Mas Edward Cullen não dorme assim com ninguém.

- É Tânia acho melhor deixar para outro dia. – disse enquanto me distanciava dela, não sei o que anda acontecendo com ela esses dias, ela nunca teve esse tipo de comportamento.

- Hei Edward - olhei na direção em que estavam me chamando e avistei meus colegas Mike, Tayler, Eric e Alec estavam encostados perto da escada, fui caminhando na direção deles quando vi que James também estava lá. Com ele as coisas são meia estranhas, não é bom você ser amigo dele, mas pode ter certeza que é pior ainda ser seu inimigo. Com o Jemes o ditado "mantenha seus amigos pertos e os inimigos mais perto ainda" se aplica bem.

- Hei galera como vai?- perguntei os cumprimentando

- Edward, fiquei sabendo que um dia desses você levou um fora da Jéssica – James me perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços em frente o peito. Pelo amor de Deus o cara é o maior frango e fica querendo fazer pose de gostoso. Deixei passar né?!

- Ela não me deu um fora, mas a menina ficou noiva e falou que não queria mais trair seu noivo – o que eu tenho quase certeza que não é verdade, mas enfim... Foi o que ela falou.

- Há qual é ta perdendo o jeito? Você ficou com a Irina até 5 minutos antes de ela entrar na igreja para se casar. - Eric disse em tom de deboche.

- É Edward, acho que você perdeu o jeito – já tava ficando puto com esse cara, o que ele queria fazendo insinuações desse tipo?!

- James eu pego quem eu quiser a hora que eu quiser. - disse enquanto dava uma olhada em volta. Mas o que aquela bolsista coisinha ta fazendo aqui?! Essa menina ta assinando a sentença de morte dela, e que roupa é essa, meu Deus do céu. Não que fosse feia, mas parece que ela tem uma boneca gigante em casa e pegou a roupa da mesma, sem um decote, sem uma perna de fora, sem uma maquiagem. Que menina mais estranha.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou escolher uma menina e você vai ter que namorá-la e fazê-la se apaixonar por você. – há isso é mole pra mim.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? Nem adianta querer me dar dinheiro porque você sabe que eu não preciso.

- Se você ganhar, aquele seu vídeo comprometedor que está na minha casa some de uma vez por todas – puta que pariu filho da puta. Eu sabia que essa porra desse vídeo tava na casa desse viado. Hum... Olha só a carinha de frango dele só porque sabe que me pegou.

- Tudo bem eu aceito, mas se eu ganhar você vai me devolver esse vídeo – disse olhando em seus olhos enquanto os meninos nos olhavam sem entender nada, e espero que continue assim pelo meu bem.

- Mas você vai ter que levar a menina pra cama e tem 2 meses pra fazer isso Edward. – há mole de novo, levar meninas pra cama é a coisa mais simples que existe hoje em dia.

- Tudo bem, aceita a aposta. Pode escolher - nessa hora ouvimos os gritos de Tânia e olhamos na direção em que ela estava ela berrava com a coisinha porque ela tinha jogado alguma coisa em sua roupa. É dessa vez ela se fudeu, a coisinha não tinha reação só tentava se desculpar e olhava para baixo.

- Edward já achei a menina – James disse com um olhar de triunfo no rosto.

- Tudo bem, diz quem é pra acabar com essa palhaçada logo.

- Vai ser ela – ele apontou o dedo e eu segui na sua direção. Há ele só podia ta de sacanagem com a minha cara, ele simplesmente apontou para a coisinha.

- Há esquece James, não vou chegar perto de nenhum bolsista, escolhe qualquer uma outra, banguela se você quiser, mas ela não.

-É pegar ou largar, eu nunca disse como ela seria, e assim fica tudo bem mais fácil. Sendo uma bolsista você não corre o risco dela ter um pai rico que iria fazer um escândalo por você partir o pobre coração da filinha dele. - É pensado por esse lado talvez as coisas fossem mais simples – E Edward você já aceitou a aposta, se não concordar mostro o vídeo pra faculdade toda.

- Tudo bem eu aceito – eu não acredito que eu vou ter que me envolver com uma bolsista, se ela fosse como as outras que fazem tudo para se enquadrar tudo bem, mas não. Ela usa roupas simples, é na dela e tem aquela cara de santa. Olhei em sua direção e vi Alice se aproximando dela e a levando para fora. Então ela conhece a Alice, ponto pra mim posso me aproximar dela mais fácil. Mas a Alice não é boba, ela vai sacar que tem alguma coisa errada eu nunca quis me envolver com ninguém muito menos com uma bolsista.

Levantei e fui caminhando lá pra fora, nessas horas nada como um ombro amigo para ganhar a menina, ela ficaria agradecia, apaixonada e me daria. Simples prático e quem dera que fosse indolor, porque ir pra cama com aquilo não vai ser fácil. Quando cheguei à porta da casa de Tânia a vi abraçada com o Black, é pelo jeito as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis assim, tenho que dar um jeito de afastá-lo dela. Com ele no meu caminho as coisas podem se complicar, se bem que eu tenho certeza que quem falou para ela sobre a festa foi ele, tomara que tenha sido, pois se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas ele pode dar adeus à coisinha. Nessa hora vi que ela me olhava enquanto estava perdido em meus pensamentos, mas ela logo abaixou a cabeça e foi para o carro com ele. Enquanto ele dava volta para entrar do lado do motorista ela me olhou novamente. Há coisinha você não perde por esperar, vamos nos divertir muito ainda. Sai de lá e fui em direção ao meu carro planejando como falar com ela no dia seguinte.

Porra cadê aquela menina? Cheguei à faculdade meia hora antes do horário normal para poder falar com ela, ta quase na hora das aulas começarem e nem sinal daquela bugiganga que ela chama de carro. Escutei um barulho dos infernos e eu nem precisei me dar o trabalho de olhar para ver que aquele tanque de guerra que ela dirige estava chegando. Muito bem Edward hora do show. Encaminhei-me em sua direção enquanto ela saia do carro.

- Olá – disse atrás dela e ela na mesma hora olhou para trás se assustando. – Me desculpe eu não queria te assustar. Chamo-me Edward Cullen – disse enquanto estendia minha mão para ela, a menina simplesmente estava paralisada, ela não falava nada, não piscava e tenho quase certeza que não estava respirando. Senhor daí paciência. – Eu queria saber se está tudo bem com você – tentei de novo né?!

- Há olá, sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella – ela disse enquanto apertava minha mão. - acho que estou melhor sim obrigada por perguntar. – ela disse e logo em seguida abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu iria falar com você ontem, mas já tinha muitas pessoas perto de você então achei melhor esperar você chegar na faculdade hoje. – disse olhando em seus olhos, com toda a sinceridade que eu pudesse transmitir ainda bem que eu sempre menti bem.

- Você ia falar comigo ontem e estava me esperando chegar? – ela me perguntou, ainda olhando em meus olhos.

- Claro que sim Bella, fiquei preocupado com você – disse e ela logo em seguida corou de um jeito que eu nunca vi nenhuma menina fazer. - Você demorou hoje, achei que não viria.

- Há e eu não iria vir mesmo, mas como sou bolsista não posso faltar por qualquer coisa, então fui obrigada a vir. – ela disse em um fio de voz, era visível que ela estava com vergonha que alguém jogasse alguma piada para ela, é claro que se eu não estivesse nessa situação, seria o 1° a jogar a piada, mas fazer o que né?! Nem tudo é perfeito.

- Fica calma, vai dar tudo certo – disse dando o meu melhor sorriso torto para ela – se alguém jogar alguma piada para você vai ter que se ver comigo. Mas Bella quem te contou da festa da Tânia? – precisava ver se minhas suspeitas estavam certas para botar meu plano em prática.

- Há foi o Jacob Black, ele me chamou para ir à festa, você o conhece?

- Há sim o Jacob é amigo dos meus irmãos – nesse momento vi o Black vindo em nossa direção, a coisinha não viu, pois estava de costas

- Oi Bella, como você está?- ele a comprimentou em quanto a olhava com aparente preocupação no rosto – hum... Dá pra ver que esse idiota é afim dela. Isso vai ser melhor do que eu pensava

- Oi Jake to bem sim, obrigada por perguntar.

- Edward – ele me comprimentou com um olhar hostil e um aceno de cabeça.

- Black – o respondi com o meu melhor olhar de anjo

- Bella vamos entrar as aulas já começaram – nesse momento olhei em volta do estacionamento e tinham poucas pessoas nele, nossa nem vi a hora passando.

- Nossa Jake é verdade. Er... Edward obrigada pela preocupação – ela disse com um pouco de vergonha e com a voz falha

- Que isso Bella, agente se vê – disse enquanto o Black a levava em direção a entrada. Isso vai ser melhor e mais fácil do que eu imaginava. Vou pegar o vídeo que está com o James e me livrar dessa preocupação de uma vez por todas e de quebra vou tirar a "coisinha" do Black.

_**OI meninas =) Foi mal estar sumida assim, é que eu tinha perdido a senha então não tava conseguindo entrar *mode lerda on*, mas to de volta \0/ *rebola rebola* ( isso é a minha dançinha da vitória) RS. Eu tava postando ela em outro sait então ela já ta no 10° cap. Então eu vou fazer o possível para postar em a cada dia ;)**_

_**Gabi =) to de volta \0/**_ ._**Eu vi o recado que você me mandou hoje,muito obrigada mesmo de coração por você não ter me abandonado.**_ _**Espero que não tenha tantos erros dessa vez já que eu escrevi esse no word ahsuahsuahsu.**_

_**Bjão a todas e até amanhã \0/**_


	7. Chapter 7

**O Beijo**

Enquanto ia me encaminhando para dentro do prédio com Jacob ao meu lado, ainda não conseguia acreditar que o deus grego havia falado comigo. Então seu nome é Edward Cullen, um lindo nome, nome de príncipe. Ele é mais lindo ainda de perto, tem uma perfeição que eu nunca vi em nenhum ser humano em toda a minha vida, quando vi que era ele que falava comigo achei que não conseguiria fazer com que as palavras saíssem de minha boca, mas graças a Deus eu consegui. E ele se preocupou comigo, só esse pensamento faz com que o meu coração acelere na mesma hora, mas tenho que voltar a realidade ele se preocupou comigo sem nenhum interesse, se preocupo como Jake e Alice.

- Bella – escutei Jake me chamar me tirando de meus devaneios – você me desculpou mesmo por ontem, sobre a festa – ele perguntou enquanto olhava no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Claro Jake, já falei que você não teve culpa – lhe disse tentando passar toda a convicção que eu tinha através dos meus olhos – vamos deixar essa história para lá.

- Tudo bem. Hum... Bella o que o Edward queria com você? – ele perguntou com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade no rosto.

- Ele queria saber se estava tudo bem comigo, depois do que aconteceu ontem na festa.

- Bella, me promete uma coisa? – ele perguntou com uma seriedade que me deu certo medo – toma cuidado com o Edward, por favor,

- Não to entendendo Jake, por que você está falando isso?

- Bella por enquanto só me promete tudo bem? – ele disse com um semblante mais sereno e eu concordei com a cabeça.

Despedi-me de Jake e fui à direção da minha sala, ao chegar lá Ângela já se encontrava sentada.

- Oi Bella

- Olá Ângela - a cumprimentei enquanto me sentava

- Er... Bella eu fique sabendo o que aconteceu ontem na festa da Tânia – ótimo agora sou o assunto do dia – tá tudo bem com você?

- To sim Ângela já passou, obrigada por se preocupar.

- A Tânia é uma idiota mesmo, foi horrível as coisas que ela disse pra você. Não liga pra ela Bella ela é um má amada literalmente – ela disse soltando um risinho descontraído.

- Tudo bem, eu agora to legal só quero esquecer tudo isso. – disse torcendo para que ela entendesse que eu não queria mais falar sobre aquele assunto. O professor entrou na sala naquele momento e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. As aulas se passaram e eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Toda hora vinha em minha cabeça a lembrança de Edward, seu rosto perfeito, seu sorriso encantador, aquele mar de olhos verdes que eram seus olhos, muitas vezes no dia me pegava suspirando por essas lembranças. Numa troca de aula com a outra encontrei com Alice e Emmett eles também mostraram preocupação comigo e eu fiquei feliz em saber que tinha pessoas ao meu redor que se importavam comigo. No final do dia me encaminhei para o estacionamento e tive uma surpresa que me fez ficar parada no meio do estacionamento com a boca aberta. Edward estava parado encostado ao meu carro, me recompus e fui a sua direção.

- Oi Bella, como foram às aulas – e agora respondo ou fico parada admirando aquela monumento em forma de gente na minha frente?Bom acho bom responder por que ele já está me olhando achando que eu sou uma idiota por não responde-lo

- Foram boas, e as suas?

- Normais mesmas coisas de sempre – disse soltando aquele sorriso tão encantador. Ok não tive culpa de ficar com a boca aberta o encarando, chegava a ser maldade tanta perfeição tão perto de você, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ficamos nos encarando por uns minutos, e eu abaixei os olhos, pois não estava mais conseguindo encará-lo.

- Bella, eu gostaria de saber se você quer almoçar comigo - Para o mundo que eu quero descer agora. Edward gostoso Cullen ta me chamando para sair?! Respira pela respira, merda como faz isso mesmo? Eu sei que é uma coisa fácil então porque to ficando sufocada? – respira Bella – ele disse dando uma pequena risada – Muito bem Isabella ele ta te achando uma retardada, ponto pra você.

- Edward eu não sei – é claro que eu queria ir, mas não queria me iludir com nada, ele poderia estar me chamando para um almoço simples de amigos, e desde quando eu e Edward somos amigos? Bom melhor isso do que nada né?! – Eu acho melhor não, tenho alguns trabalhos pra fazer.

- Há claro – ele falou com um semblante um pouco desapontado – há meu Deus que coisa mais fofa, será que se eu apertasse a bochecha dele ele iria reclamar? – E a noite você vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que não – bom chamar pra sair a noite é alguma coisa a mais não é? Para com isso Bella, para de se iludir.

- Então, você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo? – há as palavras cinema e noite significava alguma coisa definitivamente, mas será que eu deveria ir?

- Er... Eu não sei Edward – disse olhando para o chão

- Eu não aceito não como resposta Bella – ele disse em um tom baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo firme, com aquela voz que faz meu coração parar de bater e acelerar com força total. - Te pego as 19:00 horas ta bom para você?

- Er tudo bem – disse em um fio de voz ainda não acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

- Ótimo, escreve aqui o seu endereço para que eu possa ir buscá-la - ele disse me passando um pedaço de papel que eu prontamente anotei meu endereço. Despedimos-nos e eu entrei em minha caminhonete ainda não acreditando que tudo aquilo havia realmente acontecido e eu tenho um encontro com o Edward deus grego Cullen. OMG como é que respira mesmo??

Ao chegar a minha casa procurei fazer alguma coisa que me acalmasse e fizese com que eu me distraísse, para não ficar muito ansiosa que chegasse logo à noite. Mas não adiantava o que eu fisesse eu simplesmente não conseguia me distrair, então fui fazer alguns trabalhos que deveriam ser entregues daqui a dois meses. Ao acabar o que tinha que fazer fui até o telefone ligar para minha mãe avisando que eu não estaria em casa quando chegasse.

**- **_**Alô**__ –_ ela disse assim que atendeu ao telefone

- Mãe sou eu, você pode falar agora?

-**_Claro Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?_**_ – _ela perguntou com há voz um pouco preocupada.

- Não eu só queria avisar que quando você chegar a casa, eu não vou estar – disse orando para que ela não fizese muitas perguntas.

_- _**_Hum... Tudo bem, você vai sair?_**

- Vou sair sim mãe – que ela não pergunte com quem

-_** Sair? E eu posso saber com quem?**_ – eu sabia que ela não iria deixar essa passar.

- É com um menino lá da faculdade

- _**O mesmo de ontem, é Jacob né?! **_– pronto agora vou sair como assanhada na história.

- Não mãe, não é com o Jake

-_** Bella será que você poderia ser mais clara comigo ao invés de ficar dando voltas, esta - me deixando curiosa. **_

- Você não o conhece, o nome dele é Edward e ele me chamou para ir ao cinema – disse tudo de uma vez só, não que ela fosse me proibir ou algo do tipo é que às vezes a Renne é imprevisível.

_**- Hum... Quem te viu quem te vê dona Isabella –**_ disse enquanto soltava risinhos do outro lado – _**Tudo bem, mas quando você voltar quero saber de tudo o que aconteceu. Você tem algum dinheiro com você?**_

- Tenho sim – a respondi fingindo não ter ouvido sua piadinha – mãe eu vou deixar o jantar pronto pra você.

_**- Obrigada Bella, não estava a fim de comer pizza hoje.**_

- Então tchau mãe

-_** Tchau filha e Bella... Usa camisinha ta **_– ainda ouvi os seus risos do outro lado antes de desligar. E é por motivos assim que tenho medo de falar algo para minha mãe. Camisinha, eu nunca nem beijei na boca o que dirá fazer outras coisas. Fui a direção a cozinha preparar o seu jantar, quando acabei eram 18:00 então subi para me arrumar. Tomei banho tentando relaxar o máximo possível, lavei meus cabelos e deixei que a água quente caísse sobre mim, enquanto pensava. Ainda não acreditava que ele havia falado comigo e nem que tivesse me chamado para sair, até ontem eu achei que ele nem sabia da minha existência e hoje vamos estar juntos no mesmo lugar, não posso impedir que a felicidade se apodere do meu peito, mas tenho que me controlar, pode ser que não seja nada de mais. Desliguei o chuveiro e fui para meu quarto me arrumar, coloquei uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa bata roxa, uma sapatilha preta e um casaco preto. Arrumei meus cabelos para que eles ficassem totalmente lisos e pronto agora era só esperar ele chegar.

**Povo Edward**

Eu ainda não acredito que vou levar aquela "coisinha" para sair, podendo estar fazendo tantas coisas aqui estou indo pra onde Judas perdeu as botas buscar uma simples bolsista. É Edward a que ponto chegamos, finamente encontrei sua casa sai do carro e fui em direção a porta. É até que sua casa não era tão feia assim, não era uma mansão, mas pra quem era tava de bom tamanho. Toque sua companhia e ouvi um barulho estranho como se algo tivesse caído do outro lado, após alguns segundos ela abriu a porta.

- Boa noite Bella – disse enquanto analisava sua roupa

- Boa noite Edward

- Você está muito bonita – o que não era mentira, mas também não era verdade ela estava... Normal nada que chamasse a atenção. Ela corou e mordeu o lábio, hei... Isso é diferente, ela não faz na intenção de ser sexy como a Tânia, ela faz sem intenção, mas mesmo assim eu gostei.

- Obrigada, você também está muito bonito.

- Então vamos? – queria logo sair dali para que essa noite acabasse o mais rápido possível, quem sabe eu não fizesse tudo hoje? Hum... Seria muita sorte para uma pessoa só. Encaminhamos-nos para o carro e eu abri a porta para que ela entrasse bom eu sou cavaleiro né?!

- Então Bella o que você faz na faculdade? – perguntei tentando puxa assunto, não que eu me interessasse por sua vida, mas achei melhor isso do que ficar em silêncio a viajem toda.

- Eu faço Literatura, e você? – perguntou um aparente interesse.

- Medicina, você se mudou para a cidade há muito tempo?

- Não me mudei esse fim de semana com minha mãe. Nós vinhemos de Los Angeles

- E sua mãe o que ela faz?

- Ela trabalha no hospital aqui de Forks – merda a mãe dela conhece meu pai. Bom não vou me preocupa com isso.

- Ela é médica também? – duvidava muito que fosse, mas precisava tirar a duvida.

- Não ela trabalha como enfermeira. Vai terminar a faculdade em três meses. – ela disse com certo orgulho na voz.

- E seu pai Bella o que ele faz – ela na mesma hora abaixou a cabeça e seu olhar se direcionou para o lado de fora. Não entendi.

- Ele foi embora há muitos anos atrás, somos só eu e minha mãe – muito bem Edward começou mal .

- Me desculpe Bella eu não queria deixar você triste

- Há não deixou, eu sou muito feliz com a minha mãe – ela disse com um brilho diferente no olhar – Sabe, minha mãe sempre deu duro para cuidar de mim sozinha, nunca fomos ricas nem tivemos muito dinheiro, mas sempre tivemos o principal que era uma a outra e o amor que uma sente pela outra – é eu entendo o que ela está falando, antes comigo também era assim

- E você e sua família? Como são – odeio quando tocam no assunto da minha família

- Eu tenho dois irmãos que você já conhece o Emmett e a Alice, eu os vi com você ontem à noite.

- Eles são seus irmãos? Não se parecem um com o outro.

- A Alice foi adotada pela minha madrasta quando ela era bem pequena e eu e o Emmett cada um puxou um dos nossos pais.

- E seus pais? Como são?

- Legais então Bella o que você acha de irmos jantar antes do filme? – cortei o assunto e agradeço por ela ter entendido que não gostaria mais de falar sobre isso. Chegamos à cidade e fomos jantar, Bella cismou que iria pagar a parte dela, mas não tinha necessidade, e se ela visse a parte dela concerteza desistiria da idéia. Encaminhamos-nos para o cinema e deixei que ela escolhe- se o filme, ela escolheu um filme romântico, compramos pipoca e nos sentamos.

**Povo Bella**

Enquanto víamos o filme, Edward botou sua mão encima da minha que se encontrava em minha perna, na hora me assustei um pouco, mas conforme ele ia fazendo carinho nela eu fui relaxando. Senti que ele estava olhando na minha direção o tempo todo e isso fez com que eu olhasse em sua direção, após um tempo nos encarando fique desconcertada e abaixei o olhar, fazendo com quem uma parte de meu cabelo cobrisse o meu roto. Ele colocou meu cabelo no lugar e levantou o meu rosto segurando o meu queixo fazendo com que eu o encarasse novamente. Colocou sua mão em um lado do meu rosto e começou a se aproximar, meu coração há essa hora? Já tinha parado de bater a muito tempo.

- Edward eu acho que eu não sou muito boa nisso – disse em um fio de voz enquanto ela se aproximava do meu rosto

- Duvido muito que não seja Bella – ele sussurrou para mim enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

- Eu nunca... Nunca fiz isso antes – disse me sentindo uma idiota por falar isso para ele, é obvio que é agora que ele riria da minha cara.

- Você nunca beijou, é isso? – ele perguntou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha e se afastava um pouco.

- É eu nunca beijei antes – disse olhando para baixo

- Bella? – ele me chamou e eu olhei para ele – você não tem que se envergonhar por isso – ele disse ainda acariciando o meu roto e dando um leve sorriso – Bella eu posso beijar você? – ele perguntou enquanto olhava profundamente em meus olhos de um jeito que ele não havia me olhado a noite inteira. Eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça.

Ele foi se aproximando e tocou os seus lábios nos meus e passou levemente sua língua em meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem que eu prontamente consenti. Ele colocou sua língua dentro da minha boca e eu fiz os mesmos movimentos que ele fazia comigo, pus minha mão em seu rosto enquanto ele botava sua outra mão em minha nuca fazendo um carinho ali que ninguém nunca havia feito na minha vida. Após algum tempo nos beijando ele começou a encerrar o beijo dando um leve selinho nos meus lábios e depois se afastou.

- Você beija muito bem Bella – ele disse dando um beijo na minha testa e me levando para mais perto dele, e assim vimos o resto do filme apesar de confessar que não prestei atenção nele. Edward sempre fazia carinho em meu braço costas, me dava beijos na testa e na boca. O que eu posso dize do meu 1° beijo? Foi simplesmente perfeito, com o ser mais perfeito existente na Terra.

**Povo Edward.**

Beijar Bella foi uma experiência nova, diferente. Ao encostar meus lábios nos dela senti algo diferente uma coisa que nunca havia sentido com nenhuma menina, ta certo que eu nunca fui o 1° beijo de nenhuma menina e muito menos havia se quer cogitado a hipótese de beijar uma bolsista, mas não quero pensar muito sobre isso. Ao final do filme nos encaminhamos para o carro e eu já havia percebido que se ela nunca havia beijado ninguém até hoje, concerteza ainda seria virgem o que dificultava a minha situação, mas nada que Edward Cullen não pudesse resolver. O caminho foi agradável falamos sobre a noite e sobre a faculdade, graças a Deus nada de assuntos chato com relação à família. Chegamos a sua casa eu saímos do carro e abri a porta para ela e me encostei na mesma.

- Eu gostei muito da noite Bella – disse enquanto a abraçava e a trazia para mais perto de mim.

- Eu também Edward. – ela disse e em seguida lhe beijei novamente, e definitivamente a menina beija bem. Sou um ótimo professor.

- Até amanhã Bella – disse e lhe dei um selinho.

- Até amanhã – ela disse e se encaminhou para a casa. Após ela entrar na mesma, entrei no meu carro satisfeito pelos meus planos estarem se saindo melhor do que eu imaginava. Agora só precisaria me preocupar com o Black

_**Olá meninas lindas do meu coração. Como vocês estão nesse feriadão (rimou =D)**_

_**Menina MUITO obrigada pelo coment de vocês de coração mesmo, fiquei muito feliz com cada um deles. Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. **_

_**AGRADECIMENTOS!**_

_***Gabi- eu voltei \0/ Q bom que você gostou Gabi. Sim eu vou postar todos os dias até que esse sait fique com a quantidade de caps. Que o outro sait tem =). Então eu posto no TWILIGHT BRASIL, caso você queria acompanhar lá, tem que fazer o cadastro, pois eu a classifiquei como maior de 18 anos rs (adoro). É só ir aos mais recentes pois eu postei ela ontem lá ;) Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs**_

_***Babiengelmann - UIui o que será que tem no vídeo? Garanto que você vai se surpreender *calando minha boca* . Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_***Kinhaa - OMG OMG quantas perguntas ahsuahsuahsu. Aiai, mas pra você saber todas as respostas delas tem que ler, pois se eu contar perde a graça ahsuahsuahs. Então como eu falei pra Gabi, eu posto no TWILIGHT BRASIL e se você quiser acompanhar lá tem que fazer o cadastro, pois eu a classifiquei pra maiores de 18 anos (6) rs. É só ir aos mais recentes que eu postei ela ontem lá ;) . Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_**Meinas vocês viram? Tay ta no Brasil \0/, pena que eu moro no Rio de Janeiro =/**_

_**Espero que você tenham gostado desse cap. E até amanhã =)**_

_**BJS!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OI meninas, espero que gostem desse cap. To escrevendo aqui em cima pois eu tenho um MEGA AVISO para vocês lá embaixo, então não deixem de ler ;)**_

* * *

**Avisos**

**Povo Bella**

Acordei na manhã seguinte muito cedo, ok a quem eu estou querendo enganar na verdade eu nem dormi direito, passei a noite toda pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Ainda não acreditava que finalmente havia dado o meu 1° beijo e que havia sido com a pessoa que eu amo, sim eu amo Edward Cullen. Quando deu à hora me levantei com uma disposição que nunca pensei que teria para acordar no frio, fiz minha higiene, escolhi minha roupa e fui preparar o café. Algum tempo depois minha mãe entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia Bella

- Bom dia mãe – disse enquanto terminava de botar as panquecas nos pratos.

- Nada de cereal hoje? – ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

- Não, acordei um pouco cedo, então resolvi fazer algo amais para o café – disse tentando soar indiferente. A verdade é que eu havia feito panquecas, pois queria que a hora andasse rápido para chegar logo a hora de ir para a faculdade. Mas ela não precisava saber disso não é verdade?

- Hum, e me conta – ela disse sentando na cadeira com os olhos brilhando – como foi ontem à noite?

- Há normal – disse dando de ombro e torcendo para ela não ser capaz de escutar as batidas do meu coração, porque eu conseguia escutá-las perfeitamente.

- Há Bella, vamos lá eu sou sua amiga também. E ai rolou um beijo? – ela me perguntou quase quicando na cadeira.

- Há mãe, pelo amor de Deus – choraminguei abaixando minha cabeça e encostando ela na mesa.

- Há Bella isso não é o fim do mundo, vamos me conta, por favor,

- Ok mãe, ele... ele me beijou – a ultima frase saiu extremamente baixa, mas eu sei que minha mãe foi capaz de me ouvir, ela botou um sorriso extremamente grande nos lábios. Eu também queria botar um nos meus, mas me contive, com certa dificuldade admito.

- E ai como foi? – eu olhei para ela, e na mesma hora ela se calou – tudo bem deixa pra lá. Bom estou indo Bella, tenha um bom dia.

Ela disse enquanto se levantava da mesa e ia pegando suas coisas, continuei sentada onde estava brincando com minhas panquecas porque estava tão ansiosa para ir para a faculdade que nem as comi.

- Bella, querida você pode vir aqui, por favor?- Minha mãe me perguntou da porta e eu me levantei, ou melhor, me arrastei até onde ela estava.

- Oi mãe - disse parando de frente para ela que estava de costas para a rua parada do lado de fora tampando toda minha visão da rua.

- Hum. Aquele menino veio falar com você – ao dizer essas palavras minha mãe foi embora e eu pude ver, ali parado encostado em seu carro Edward Cullen, mais lindo do que nunca me lançando aquele olhar tordo que automaticamente fez meu coração parar de bater e voltar com força total. O sorriso que eu abri foi automático, ele me chamou com um dedo e eu fui à mesma hora.

_**CONTINUA!!!**_

**Povo Edward**

Bom acordei um pouco mais cedo para buscar Bella em casa, se ela ia começar a andar comigo tinha que parar de andar com aquele tanque de guerra que ela chamava de carro. Ao encostar enfrente a sua casa vi uma mulher saindo e perguntei se podia falar com Bella, ela apareceu na porta e ficou me olhando com um semblante sereno, que fez com que eu me sentisse muito bem.

- Bom dia Bella – disse lhe dando um selinho, tava na cara que ela não esperava por isso, pois me olhou com o semblante de surpresa para logo depois sorrir.

- Bom dia Edward – ela disse extremamente corada- é não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bom vim saber se você não gostaria de ir para a faculdade comigo – ela me olhou com uma cara tão estranha que eu podia jurar que vi sua boca se abrindo para logo depois se fechar novamente.

- Hum.. Claro, eu só vou pegar minhas coisas – ela disse eu assenti, ela logo em seguida correu para dentro de casa para logo depois, sair em disparada tropeçando nos próprios pés. Deus que menina mais desastrada, tenho a leve impressão que sua mãe era enfermeira por causa de Bella.

Fomos o caminho todo tendo uma convença agradável, eu tinha que admitir que ela era uma companhia muito boa, com ela eu não precisava forçar algo quem não era, podia simplesmente ser eu mesmo,porque eu sabia que ela estava comigo porque queria,não com um interesse a mais. Ao chegarmos à faculdade claro todos olhavam em nossa direção, descemos do carro e de longe avistei Jemes.

- Hum... Bella você pode ir entrando que eu tenho que falar com uma pessoa.

- Há tudo bem.

- Me espere aqui no carro quando as suas aulas acabarem está bem? Não vá embora sem mim

- Há espero sim

- Até mais Bella – disse lhe dando um selinho e me afastando indo na direção de Jemes que estava parado encostado em seu carro

- Olá Edward, vejo que as coisas com a bolsista estão saindo melhores do que eu imaginava. – não sei por que, mas ouvi-lo falando dela daquele jeito me fez ter mais raiva do que já sentia dele. Uma coisa era eu chamá-la assim outra era outras pessoas fazerem isso.

- Está tudo sobre controle Jemes, não precisa ficar verificando ou checando alguma coisa, está falando com Edward Cullen.

- Por isso mesmo, por estar falando com o imponente Edward Cullen tenho certeza que você não gostaria que as pessoas vissem quem você realmente é – Ok ele pediu, empurrei Jemes para cima do capo de seu carro e apontei um dedo na sua cara.

- Eu não sou aquela pessoa – disse entre dentes – e pare de monitorar os meus passos com a Bella, ou somente os dela, fique longe de nós dois e principalmente fique longe dela – após dizer isso dei as costas para ele e fui andando em direção ao prédio. Não sei de onde saiu esse meu extinto de quer proteger a "coisinha", mas não vou me preocupar com isso agora.

**Povo Bella**

Estava andando em direção a minha sala quando ouvi alguém me chamando, me virei e constatei que era Alice.

- Oi Bella – ela disse me dando um abraço

- Oi Alice, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, Bella você veio com meu irmão para a faculdade hoje?

- Vim sim Alice por quê? – ela fez uma cara de espanto quem acabou me deixando espantada.

- Hum nada não eu acho. – ela disse, mas eu sentia que ela queria me falar mais alguma coisa.

- Mais alguma coisa Alice?

- Bella olha eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e o meu irmão, eu só quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você e por mais q ele seja meu irmão eu acho que devo lhe falar isso. – ela respirou fundo e continuou-Bella eu não sei se ele é a melhor pessoa para você, mas definitivamente você é a melhor pessoa para ele. E eu espero que você se lembre dessas palavras porque eu sei que Você vai fazer com que ele seja a pessoa feita pra você – eu não entendi absolutamente nada do que ela me falou.

- Alice, eu não estou entendendo.

- Bella só não esqueça do que eu lhe falei tudo bem? – ela disse e logo em seguida abriu um lindo sorriso – eu espero realmente que nós sejamos cunhadas – dito isso ela saiu saltitante me deixando perplexa no mesmo lugar. Respirei fundo pensando no que ela havia me falado enquanto ia à direção a minha sala.

**Povo Edward**

Um professor ficou doente, então eu poderia ir direto para minha casa descançar certo? Errado, já que eu tinha falado para a "coisinha" que eu a levaria para casa, fui para o estacionamento pretendendo dormir um pouco até a hora de ela sair. Já estava quase dormindo quando ouvi alguém batendo no vidro do meu carro, abri os olhos e lá estava Tânia, abaixei o vidro para falar com ela.

- Oi Edward, não vai pra casa agora?

- Ainda não

- Hum... Será que você poderia me dar uma cara até em casa? Meu carro está no concerto e a pessoa que me trouxe ainda está tendo aula – bom daria tempo de levá-la em casa e voltar a tempo de levar a "coisinha" em casa.

- Tudo bem, entra ai que eu te levo até lá – disse destravando a porta para ela entrar.

- Maravilha – ela disse com aquele ar de safada que só ela tinha, bom acho que tenho tempo para algumas coisas a mais.

**Povo Bella**

Quando minhas aulas acabaram fui em direção ao estacionamento me encontrar com Edward, ao chegar lá notei que seu carro não estava, mas como a turma dele havia saído mais cedo imaginei que ele teria ido em casa fazer alguma coisa. Então sentei em um banco que tinha lá para esperá-lo

- Oi Bella – Jake disse parando na minha frente – achei que não tinha vindo hoje, não vi seu carro no estacionamento.

- Há oi Jake, não o Edward meu trouxe hoje – ao dizer isso vi uma expressão diferente passar por seus olhos e logo em seguida ele se sentou do meu lado.

- Ele trouxe você Bella? Por quê? Seu carro quebrou? Você podia ter ligado para mim que eu iria buscar você. – nossa quanta perguntas de uma vez só, fique até meio tonta.

- Há nada disso, meu carro ta bom sim.

- Então por que ele trouxe você? – nossa por que as pessoas estavam tão impressionadas com uma coisa tão simples como essas, afinal de contas o que tinha de mais? Eu somente assenti com a cabeça e ele deu um longo suspiro antes de se virar para frente.

- Bella eu não sei o que ta rolando entre você e o Cullen, eu só quero te dizer que eu conheço ele á mais tempo e digamos que ele não é a pessoa certa pra você - não gostei do que ele me falou.

- Por que você ta me dizendo isso Jake?

- Bella o Cullen, simplesmente não suporta, como eu posso dizer. Bom, pessoas que não sejam da mesma calasse social dele. – ele tava me dizendo que o Edward não falava com pessoas que não tinham tanto dinheiro quanto ele, isso era a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido.

- Jacob, ele já falou isso para você ou para qualquer outra pessoa? – senti que ele ficou surpreso com a minha pergunta.

- Não, mas Bella eu sei, de algum jeito eu sei – ele disse olhando para mim.

- Jacob eu sinceramente não acredito no que você está me dizendo. O Edward se mostrou uma excelente pessoa pra mim, logo os seus julgamentos são sem fundamentos – disse já me sentindo extremamente irritada com ele.

- Me desculpa Bella, vamos deixar isso para lá – ele disse e logo em seguida colocou uma mão ao lado do meu rosto – Bella eu só quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui para você – ele me disse de um jeito tão carinhoso que não consegui mais sentir raiva dele.

- Tudo bem Jake, me desculpa. E obrigada pela preocupação-disse e ele logo em seguida abriu um lindo sorriso que fez com que eu sentisse como se o sol estivesse ali do meu lado.

- Tem certeza que não quer uma carona Bella? – ele me perguntou olhando em volta – não tem mais quase ninguém aqui na faculdade.

- Não obrigada Jake, Edward deve ter ido a casa dele fazer algo ele disse para que eu não fosse embora sem ele

- Bom então tudo bem, qualquer coisa me ligue Bella – e dito isso ele foi embora. Meia hora depois meu telefone tocou

- Alô?

-_**Bella, sou eu o Edward.**_

Há oi tudo bem? – perguntei, pois notei que ele estava com a voz meio ofegante.

_**Tudo sim, olha Bella, eu fui para casa mais cedo, pois estava passado mal e não estou me sentindo bem para ir buscá-la, você tem como ir pra casa sozinha? –**_ ele me perguntou e na mesma hora fique preocupada com ele.

- Tenho sim, não se preocupe – disse para tranqüilizá-lo- mas o que você tem?

_**- Há um mal estar, não sei bem o que é, mas não se preocupe. Tenho que desligar. Tchau Bella **_

- Tchau – disse, mas ele já havia desligado, que merda agora como eu vou embora? Mas também coitado dele está se sentindo mal, espero que ele melhore logo. Bom o jeito é ir andando né?! Fui para o ponto de ônibus e no caminho começou a chover, mas não uma simples chuva um temporal com raios e tudo mais, fiquei parada no ponto e depois de meia hora de espera resolvi ir andando já que não passava ônibus algum. O pior de tudo é que a minha casa era super longe da faculdade e me arrependi amargamente por não ter aceitado a carona de Jacob, bem que o Edward podia ter me ligado antes avisando, agora aqui estou eu andando embaixo de um dilúvio dos infernos com raios e trovões passando por cima da minha cabeça. Na mesma hora me arrependi do meu pensamento, ele não tinha culpa de estar se sentindo mal, na mesma hora fiquei com um peso enorme da minha consciência por ter aqueles tipos de pensamento. Ele sempre foi simpático comigo, como naquele dia na biblioteca quando me ajudou, ou quando se preocupo comigo pela história de Tânia. Que idiota é você por ter esses tipos de pensamentos Bella? Me repreendi enquanto ficava totalmente ensopada. Vi um carro extremamente amarelo passando do meu lado e depois de alguns metros fazer a curva, o carro parou do meu lado e logo vi que era Alice que estava dirigindo.

- Bella entra no carro – ela disse enquanto destravava a porta, não pensei duas vezes e fui logo me jogando dentro de seu carro e molhando todo o banco de seu carro.

- Obrigada Alice, e me desculpe pelos bancos-disse extremamente envergonhada.

- Relaxa Bella, mas cadê o meu irmão, ele não levou você para a faculdade? Ele não ficou de te levar de volta?

- Ficou sim Alice, mas ele saiu mais cedo e me ligou dizendo que estava se sentindo mal, ele me perguntou se tinha como eu ir embora e eu disse que sim.

- Bella, e você tinha como ir? – ela me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e começando a andar com o carro

- Eu ia de ônibus, mas eu fique mais de meia hora lá plantada e nada.

- Bella aqui em Forks quando chove assim, os ônibus não rodam por que às vezes acontecem algumas quedas de arvores – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Alice eu me mudei agora né?!

- Tudo bem, sorte sua que eu estava indo para casa do Jasper, e acabei vendo você, Bella você está ensopada pode acabar ficando doente-o restante do caminho fomos falando amenidades.

- Muito obrigada Alice, eu não sei nem como te agradecer – disse assim que chegamos à minha casa.

- Há Bella que nada, só não esqueça do que eu te falei mais cedo – ela disse quase com olhos suplicantes.

- Há tudo bem Alice, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã Bella.

Entrei em casa e fui logo tomar um banho bem quente e trocar de roupa. Após fazer isso fui para a cozinha fazer algo para comer e arrumei a casa, fique a tarde toda deitada no sofá e quando estava anoitecendo comecei a me sentir mal, mas levantei e fui fazer a janta, pois minha mãe chegaria com fome. Após fazer a janta já não me agüentava mais em pé e fui me deitar para ver se melhorava um pouco.

- Bella – acordei com minha mãe me chamando da porta.

- Há oi mãe - a respondi sem abrir meus olhos direito, pois estava com muita dor de cabeça.

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou visivelmente preocupada

- Estou sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas já passa – disse logo para acalmá-la.

- Não vai jantar? Pode ser fome

- Vou mais não agora, depois eu come. Só quero descansar mais um pouco

- Tudo bem, vou deixar seu prato pronto no microondas – e dito isso ela saiu do quarto e eu voltei a dormir. Após algum tempo que para mim pareceram minutos senti uma mão na minha testa

- BELLA PELO AMOR DE DEUS – minha mãe disse fazendo com que eu me assustasse um pouco – VOCÊ ESTÁ QUEIMANDO EM FEBRE – após ela dizer isso senti que realmente estava com muito frio

- Não é nada mãe, já passa. - disse me encolhendo mais no edredom, ela se levantou e voltou logo em seguida com termômetro nas mãos.

- Eu levantei para beber água e olhei no microondas e vi seu prato lá ainda – ela me explicava enquanto botava o termômetro embaixo do meu braço – e quando vi seu prato lá vim ver se você não estava com fome, mas ao chegar aqui lhe vi toda encolhida e tremendo- logo depois ela tirou o termômetro e olhou com uma cara não muito boa

- Bella temos que ir ao hospital, você está com 40° de febre – ela disse e me ajudou a levantar e a trocar de roupa. Chegamos ao hospital e minha mãe foi procurar o médico de plantão e ele disse que eu teria que ficar enternada tomando soro aquela noite.

**Povo Edward**

Acordei na manhã seguinte lembrando do que havia ocorrido no dia anterior, minha intenção realmente era deixar Tânia em casa e voltar para buscar Bella, mas chegando lá uma coisa levou a outra e eu acabei ficando. Mas liguei para ela e ela me disse que tinha como ir para casa então não devo me preocupar certo? Levantei fiz minha higiene, tomei meu banho, me arrumei e fui para casa de Bella buscá-la. Chegando lá estranhei por seu carro não estar lá, bati na sua porta, mas ela também não me atendeu, bom como não falei nada ela deve ter achado que não viria. Entrei no carro novamente estranhando por ela ter saído de casa tão cedo, ao chegar notei que o seu carro não estava lá, será que ela havia levado sua mãe para o trabalho ou iria fazer algo antes de vir para a faculdade? Fique perdido em meus pensamentos quando vi Alice se aproximando de mim.

- Oi Ed. – ela disse me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Oi Alice – disse olhando em volta do estacionamento mesmo sabendo que na hora que ela chegasse eu escutaria aquele barulho inconfundível que só o trambolho que ela dirigia tenha. Mas aonde aquela doida foi se meter

- E ai você ta melhor – a voz de Alice me tirou dos meus devaneios, melhor? Mas do que ela estava falando?

- O que você falou Alice? – disse finalmente dando atenção a nanica da minha irmã.

- Perguntei se você ta melhor, a Bella me falou ontem que você estava se sentindo mal – ela disse e isso me deixou confuso – sabe Ed. eu só me pergunto por que não vi você em casa enquanto estava lá, já que você estava se sentindo mal – ela disse enquanto começava a se estressar. Merda!

- Alice, como você viu a Bella? – lhe perguntei tentando desviar o assunto

- Não tenta me enrolar Edward, como você foi capaz de fazer isso com ela? – há não todo que eu não precisava a essa hora da manhã era esporro

- Ta bom Alice – disse começando a dar as costas para ela, mas fui impedido, pois ela segurou o meu braço. É pra quem tinha um metro e meio ela era bem forte.

- Não Edward, agora você vai me escutar – ela disse com um semblante muito sério – quando você vai deixar de ser tão estúpido e egoísta? Quando você vai parar de pensar só em você e começar a enxergar que tem pessoas ao seu redor e pessoas que te querem bem como a Bella? – ela nessa hora suavizou o semblante me olhando ternamente- Ed a Bella é uma excelente pessoa, e eu gosto muito dela e sei que ela gosta muito de você. Não estraga sua chance de ser feliz pela 1° vez na sua vida desde que sua mãe faleceu, se dá uma chance se voltar a viver. Não estraga as coisas - e dito isso me deu um beijo no rosto e começou a se afastar

- Alice - a chame e ela se virou – quando você falou com a Bella? Ela já chegou?

- Não eu a encontrei indo embora andando embaixo daquela chuva e lhe dei uma carona. – disse com um semblante triste e foi embora logo em seguida. Pensar em Bella embaixo daquela chuva por minha causa me deixou com um aperto no peito. Mas ela disse que tinha como ir embora, porque disse isso se na verdade não tinha? Na mesma hora peguei meu telefone para ligar para ela e saber se estava tudo bem.

_**- Alô –**_ a voz do outro lado disse, mas logo reconheci que não era a dela.

_**- **_Alô, é, por favor, a Bela?

_**- Há a Bella não pode atender no momento, ela está dormindo - **_ela ta dormindo? Estranhei

- Ela está bem? Não vem para a faculdade? – perguntei estranhando, pois ela sendo bolsista na poderia faltar sem motivos, a não ser que... Há merda será que ela ta doente?

-_**Não ela não vai hoje, ela pegou uma chuva horrível ontem e acabou ficando com febre a noite toda **_– merda, merda, merda . Eu não acredito que por culpa minha ela está doente agora, uma súbita raiva de mim mesmo cresceu dentro de mim. Como eu fui egoísta ao ponto de fazer isso com ela? Se eu tivesse mantido minha palavra, ela não teria andando sozinha embaixo da chuva, sentindo frio. Mas há muito tempo que você não sabe o que é ter palavra não é mesmo Edward?

- Há tudo bem, obrigada, tchau.

_**- De nada, tchau.**_ – Ao desligar fiz a única coisa que tive vontade de fazer a partir do momento que sua mãe me disse que ela estava doente. Entrei dentro do meu Volvo e fui de encontro com a MINHA COISINHA

* * *

_**Oi meninas, e ai como vocês estão? Todo mundo aproveitando bem o feriado?Espero que melhor do que eu rs. Gente não sei se vocês viram, mas o que foi aquela merda de entrevista no Fantástico? Putz.. Deixei de ver um programa super educativo (Pânico rs) pra ver a TÃO FAMOSA entrevista pra ser de 2 min?! Sem comentários. "Então meninas o MEGA AVISO é que o Rob vai ao programa do"**__** The Late Show with David Letterman" **__**no dia 18 de novembro, e esse programa passa aqui no Brasil \0/. Então quem tem TV a cabo ou "gato net" rs, ele passa no GNT a 01:00 da manhã de segunda a sexta eu sei que é tarde, mas gent É O ROB \0/ Eu não sei se o dia 18 é o dia que vai passar lá nos EUA ou aqui, mas se não for nesse dia, aqui no Brasil deve passar dia 19 ou dia 20 que é o dia da estréia do filme ( já comprei minha entrada \0/ ) e no dia 23 quem vai é a Diva Ash mesmo esquema do Rob, se não for nesse dia aqui no Brasil é no máximo até dois dias depois dessa data ( nossa quanta frase que começa com "d" ) Bom aviso dado, não sei se vocês sabiam, mas se não sabiam agora já sabem :D**_

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS!!!**_

_***Kinhaa - ahsuahsu Você não agüentou e já foi no outro né?! Ahsuahsu . Que bom que você está gostando. Obrigada pelo coment. Flor BJS!**_

_***Babiengelmann - Há de nada minha linda. Também ADORO quando o povo solta 2 cap. Assim um encima do outro rs. É verdade o Ed pela visão da Bella é perfeito, mas quando vai pro dele, perde todo o encanto rs.**_

_**Eu também acompanhei tudo pelo Foforks ahushasu Concordo com você Rob poderia ter vindo pro Brasil, mas vamos torcer para que ele venha nos próximos filmes tipo " Amanhecer" ele TEM que vir pro RIO ( q é onde eu moro rs) Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_***Gabi - Tay fofo? Eu diria gostoso ahsuahsu. Não precisa se desculpar porque eu também não gosto dela. Por mim teria vindo o Rob e o Tay, mas se tivesse que ser " casal" preferia a Ash ( amo) UIui será que o Ed se ferra? Gabi MUITO obrigada pela correção, continue me corrigindo pra não ter erros nos outros caps. ;) Pelo visto meu Word é burro também ahsuahsu**_

* * *

_**Meninas MUITO OBRIGADA por cada coment. Sério de coração eles são muito importantes pra mim e eu leio cada um umas 5 vezes ( é sério rs).**_

**_Meinas tentei botar meu orkut, msn e twitter para vocês add, mas não to conseguindo não sei porque =/_**

**_quem quiser me fala que eu mando por recado pro perfil de vocês ;D_**

_**Bom vou ficar por aqui, pois já falei de mais rs**_

_**Até AMANHÃ meninas do meu coração**_

_**Bjs!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Descobrindo Sentimentos **

**Pov Bella**

Após ficar a noite toda com a cara emburrada por ter uma agulha no meu braço, aqui estava eu sentada em minha caminhonete, com minha mãe ao meu lado dirigindo e ainda com a cara emburrada, por quê? Simples. Eu teria que ficar em casa de repouso por quatro dias, o que significava que eu não iria à faculdade por dois dias e consecutivamente não veria Edward Cullen. Eu queria saber como ele estava se estava melhor, se ele teria passado bem à noite. E nem ligar para ele não podia, já que não tinha seu número e quando ele me ligava o número era sempre privado, suspirei ao olhar para a entrada da minha casa e me lembrar que ontem ele estava aqui me esperando.

Sai do carro ainda um pouco tonta pelos remédios que havia tomado e fui para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho e tirar aquele cheiro de hospital que não queria sair de mim.

- Bella – escutei minha mãe chamar na porta do meu quarto – eu vou até sua faculdade explicar suas faltas para que você não tenha problemas com a bolsa e depois vou até o hospital ver se consigo uma folga para ficar com você.

- Mãe não precisa é sério, eu vou ficar bem sozinha – disse me encolhendo debaixo das cobertas, ela veio até mim e pos a mão na minha testa

- Bella você não pode ficar sozinha, sua febre está voltando – ela disse se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Mãe sério, eu vou tomar um remédio e se eu me sentir pior ligo para você – ele deu um longo suspiro e depois me olhou me avaliando.

- Tudo bem- ela disse se levantando – vou sair mais cedo então – ela disse me dando um beijo na testa e se encaminhando para a porta do meu quarto – Bella não esqueça de tomar os remédios – ela disse e fechou a porta.

**Pov Edward**

Assim que cheguei à casa de Bella, vi que sua mãe estava saindo de casa. Encaminhei-me até ela.

- Bom dia – a cumprimentei assim que cheguei perto dela

- Bom dia

- Eu liguei ainda a pouco querendo saber da Bella

- Há sim – ela disse me avaliando – foi você que veio aqui ontem pela manhã certo?

- Há sim. Sou Edward Cullen – disse estendendo minha mão para cumprimentá-la

- Sou Renée Swan – ela disse, me cumprimentando também.

- Senhora Swan, eu gostaria de saber se posso ver a Bella

-Há sim claro – ela disse abrindo um imenso sorriso – ela está no quarto deitada, pode ficar à vontade. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar e vou ficar muito mais tranqüila sabendo que Bella tem companhia, o quarto dela é o 1° à direita – ela disse me entregando a chave de sua casa e continuando seu caminho. OK o que foi isso? Ela nem me conhece e me deixa em casa com a filha dela sozinho? Bom não seria eu que iria reclamar certo. Abri a porta de sua casa e subia as escadas e me encaminhei para a porta que ela disse ser a de Bella. Bati em sua porta e esperei ela me responder

- Pode entrar mãe - ela disse e eu abri a porta. Bella estava deitada de lado coma as costas para a porta, estava encolhida embaixo do edredom – mãe eu ainda não tomei o remédio, mas já estou indo.- ela disse se encolhendo mais ainda da cama. Encaminhei-me até sua cama ficando parado enfrente a mesma.

- Bella – ela ficou parada e posso jurar que ela parou de respirar em algum momento, após alguns segundos ela continuou na mesma posição. – Bella, você vai fingir que está dormindo? – na mesma hora ela me olhou e... Ficou me olhando. Ok ela já estava começando a me preocupar, será que o que ela tinha era mais sério do que eu imaginava? – Bella você está se sentindo bem?

- Edward? – ela falou me olhando meio confusa – há merda, minha febre ta tão alta que eu estou tendo alucinações – ela disse enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro. Bom dessa vez eu tive que rir

- Bella eu to aqui de verdade – disse me sentando ao seu lado e mexendo em seus cabelos, definitivamente a parte que eu mais gostava no seu corpo eram os cabelos. Ela me olhou e derrepente arregalou os olhos.

- Edward, como você entrou aqui? – ela me encarou totalmente confusa enquanto se sentava na cama.

- Bom, como você não foi para a faculdade eu liguei para você, sua mãe atendeu e disse que você estava doente, então vim ver você. Encontrei sua mãe na porta da sua casa e ela me deu a chave e aqui estou eu

- Há ... – ela disse olhando para as mãos que estavam em suas pernas.

- Bella porque você me falou ontem que tinha como ir embora se não era verdade? – perguntei para ela.

- Edward você falou que estava se sentindo mal, eu não iria tirar você de casa só para me trazer – ela disse olhando para mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse extremamente mal. – E você como está? – ela perguntou com verdadeira preocupação

- Estou bem sim. Mas agora a senhorita está doente. Me desculpa Bella, eu deveria ter ido buscar você na faculdade ontem – disse me sentindo verdadeiramente arrependido.

- Não tem o que se desculpar, não foi porque você não quis. Você não estava se sentindo bem – soltei um suspiro e voltei a olhá-la

-Como você está se sentindo? Você me deixou preocupado – ela corou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você ficou preocupado comigo? – ela perguntou olhando para o chão. Segurei em seu queixo e fiz com que me olhasse

- Claro que sim Bella – enquanto segurava seu queixo senti que sua pele estava extremamente quente, toquei sua testa e comprovei que ela estava com febre – Bella você está com febre, onde tem remédio?

- No banheiro – ela disse se levantando, mas a impedi que fisesse isso.

- Deixa que eu vou – disse dando um beijo e sua testa e indo até o banheiro peguei o seu remédio, fui até a cozinha pegar água para ela tomar o remédio e voltei para seu quarto me sentando novamente ao seu lado. Ela tomou e eu fiquei olhando para ela.

- o que você tem Bella? – perguntei realmente preocupado com sua saúde.

- O médico disse que eu estou com principio de pneumonia e que eu tenho que ficar de repouso se não pode piorar.- Puta merda, muito bem Edward idiota Cullen, por culpa sua a menina está doente.

- Então você também não vai amanhã?

- Não só segunda mesmo

- Eu posso pegar a matéria com a Ângela se você quiser

- Você a conhece?

- Sim, ela é namorada de um amigo meu o Bem

- Há, eu agradeceria muito se você fisesse isso Edward - ela disse e em seguida bocejou

- Bella então eu vou indo para você descançar – eu disse realmente não querendo sair de lá, o motivo eu não sabia, mas queria ficar o máximo de tempo ao seu lado. Dei-lhe um selinho rápido e me levantei, mas não andei pois ela segurou na minha mão.

- Fica – ela disse extremamente envergonhada e olhando em meus olhos. Sentei-me novamente ao seu lado me encostando na cabeceira da cama

- Dome Bella, você precisa descansar – disse e a puxei para deitar com a cabeça em meu peito, fiquei fazendo carinho em seu cabelo e em suas costas enquanto pensava nas coisas. Eu realmente estava arrependido de ter ido com Tânia ontem, se eu tivesse ficado esperando Bella ela não estaria doente e tão abatida como ela está agora. Mas por outro lado se isso não tivesse acontecido ela não estaria aqui agora dormindo em meus braços, nunca mulher nenhuma fora Alice havia dormido ao meu lado, mas te-lá aqui comigo nos meus braços e deu uma sensação de paz que há muito tempo eu não sentia. Acomodei-me melhor na cama com ela ainda em meu peito e me entreguei ao sono também. Acordei com o barulho de alguém batendo na porta e desci para atender, antes que Bella despertace, amaldiçoando mentalmente quem estivesse lá. Abri e dei de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Jacob cachorro Black

- Black

- Cullen? – ele me olhou confuso – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui.- disse realmente com raiva desse idiota estar aqui na casa da minha coisinha, o único homem que poderia vir aqui para vê-lá era eu e mais nenhum.

- Vim ver se Bella está bem, ela não foi para a faculdade hoje – ele disse olhando por cima do meu ombro para dentro da casa.

- Jacob, como Bella está ou deixa de estar não é problema seu

- E porque seria um problema seu?

- Por que Bella é minha namorada. – bom não era uma total mentira, ela era minha namorada só não sabia ainda.

- O que você disse? – ele me perguntou realmente aborrecido com as boas novas.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, agora se você me der licença eu tenho que ir dar atenção a minha namorada - disse fechando a porta, mas ele me impediu colocando o pé no caminho

- Eu não sei o que você quer com Bella – ele disse trincando os dentes – mas eu vou descobrir Cullen, você não me engana, eu sei que esse seu interesse por Bella não é a troco de nada – ele disse e logo depois me deu as costas e foi embora. Porra agora mais essa, tenho que dar um jeito de afastar Jacob de Bella, mas não vou me preocupar com isso agora. Voltei para o quarto e Bella estava acordando. Há ela ficava tão lindinha quando acordava meio descabelada eu admito, mas tinha lá o seu charme.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntei me sentando na cama novamente e botando minha mão em sua testa para constatar que sua febre havia passado

- Sim estou melhor – ela disse dando um sorriso simples – onde você estava?

- No banheiro – eu que não iria dizer que o Jacob esteve aqui.

- Você deve estar com fome, vamos à cozinha que eu vou fazer algo para comermos – ela disse se levantando.

- Bella não precisa você está doente – disse tentando fazer com que ela continuasse deitada.

- Edward eu estou me sentindo melhor, e nós não podemos ficar o dia todo sem comer nada – isso quer dizer que ela queria que eu ficasse o dia todo?

- Tudo bem, mas se você se sentir mal me avise.- Após Bella fazer macarrão ao molho branco e lavarmos os pratos, voltamos para o seu quarto para vermos TV. Após pegarmos no sono mais uma vez, Bella se levantou para tomar banho, enquanto ela não voltava fiquei pensando em como o dia ao lado dela estava sendo agradável. Bella era uma pessoa que sabia conversar e era engraçada, fazia com que eu sentisse paz e tranqüilidade quando estava por perto. Ela voltou para o quarto e deitou embaixo das cobertas se ao meu lado. Fiquei de lado me apoiando em um cotovelo para poder olha-lá

- Eu gostei muito de ter passado o dia com você – ela disse olhando para mim, mas eu reparei que ela estava com vergonha.

- Eu também gostei muito de ficar hoje ao seu lado Bella – disse pondo uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava em seu rosto atrás da sua orelha. Bom acho que essa era a hora de lhe pedir em namoro já que eu falei para o Jacob que estávamos juntos.

- Bella – eu a chamei e ela olhou para mim – eu sei que nós estamos juntos há pouco tempo, e que você não me conhece muito bem. Mas eu gostaria de lhe conhecer melhor e que você soubesse mais de mim sendo minha namorada – ela me olhou um pouco surpresa – Bella você aceita namorar comigo? – lhe perguntei realmente não sabendo o porquê de estar fazendo isso. Se era pela aposta, ou pelo fato de ter falado para Jacob que estávamos namorando. Mas eu realmente sentia vontade de te-lá como minha namorada, independente de qualquer outro motivo. Sim eu estava pedindo Bella em namoro porque eu queria ser seu namorado. Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhando e após uma leve fungada e ter falado com a voz embargada e disse que sim. Há beijei como ainda não tinha feito até àquela hora e como ainda não tinha feito até aquele dia, com vontade sentindo que ela era minha e que por alguma razão desconhecida, eu também era dela.

Fomos nos beijando cada vez com mais intensidade, botei minha outra mão em sua cintura e ela levou suas mãos na minha nuca puxando meus cabelos de leve, fui me deitando aos poucos em cima dela, mas sem colocar todo o meu peso em cima nela. Passei minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo enquanto beijava seu pescoço, Bella soltou um pequeno gemido quando eu apertei sua cintura e dei uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha, ouvir Bella gemendo baixinho no meu ouvido me fez chegar a um nível de excitação que eu nunca havia sentido. Voltei meus lábios para sua boca subindo minha mão por dentro de sua blusa até chegar a seus seios e senti que Bella estava sem nada por baixo da blusa, definitivamente é muita maldade para um homem só. Senti as mãos de Bella levantando minha camisa e separei nossas bocas para poder tirar minha blusa porque definitivamente estava muito calor, ao fazer isso Bella ficou olhando meu abdômen e depois olhou em meus olhos corando. Dei um sorriso para acalma - lá e fazer com que ela entendesse que não tinha porque ficar com vergonha, fiz um carinho em seu rosto e ela sorriu, me abaixei novamente capturando seus lábios. Subi novamente minhas mãos e cheguei a um de seus seios, e senti como seu bico estava duro não agüentei e levantei sua blusa fazendo com que seus seios ficassem à mostra, olhei para Bella e ela estava com os olhos fechados, toquei toda a lateral de seus seio com a língua e ela gemeu mais uma vez se contorcendo embaixo de mim. Comecei a dar pequenas sucções em seu mamilo enquanto apertava o outro seio com as mãos, Bella estava me dando um prazer absurdo somente cravando suas unhas em minhas costas e gemendo no meu ouvido. O que eu estava sentindo com ela não nunca havia sentido com nenhuma mulher, Bella era diferente em todos os sentidos.

- Bella!

- Puta que pariu, minha mãe – Bella disse dando um pulo da cama e abaixando sua blusa, eu dei outro e botei minha blusa enquanto Bella ajeitava os cabelos.

- Bella, como você... - sua mãe ia lhe perguntando enquanto abria a porta do quarto de Bella, mas parou no meio da frase ao me ver sentado na cama dela – Oi Edward não sabia que você ainda estava aqui, não reparei no seu carro

- Olá senhora Swan, fiquei fazendo companhia para Bella – ela me deu um sorriso meio desconfiado e foi entrando no quarto.

- Como você está se sentindo Bella?

- Estou bem – ela disse com o semblante extremamente corado. Tenho que ensinar Bella a disfarçar melhor as coisas

- O que vocês ficaram fazendo a tarde toda? – jura que a mãe dela estava mesmo fazendo essa pergunta?

- Mãe – Bella falou como se estivesse repreendendo a mãe – nada só vendo filme – ela disse olhando para as mãos, ok antes de ensinar Bella a disfarçar vou ensiná-la a mentir melhor, porque até uma criança de 8 anos mente melhor do que ela.

- Tudo bem – ela disse se levantando. - eu trouxe pizza para jantarmos, você quer ficar para comer conosco Edward? – olhei para Bella e ela sibilou um "fica" que eu não pude negar.

- Claro Senhora Swan, se não for incomodar eu adoraria ficar.

- Há não é incomodo algum será um prazer – ela disse extremamente simpática e verdadeira enquanto sai do quarto. - Há propósito Edward – eu olhei para ela que já estava do lado de fora do quarto com a mão na maçaneta - sua blusa está do lado do errado – e dizendo isso lançou um olhar brincalhão para a filha que se enfiava embaixo do edredom e fechou a porta. Na mesma hora tirei a blusa e a coloquei direito e fui até Bella me deitando ao lado dela puxando o edredom

- Bella – eu ri quando ela levantou a cabeça mais vermelha que um tomate

- Edward, me desculpa. A minha mãe às vezes é meia inconveniente.

- Pois eu acho sua mãe fantástica, por ter dado a vida a pessoa mais linda que existe – eu disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto e logo em seguida dei um leve beijo em sua boca. Bom a intenção era essa, mas quando vi já estava encima dela novamente apertando o seu corpo ao meu, Bella soltou um gemido em minha boca e eu despertei. Bella era diferente, ela não era como essas menina que tinham por ai, ela era única, especial.

- Bella – falei enquanto me distanciava dela – é melhor descemos - disse me levantando e observando Bella que se sentou na cama encarando as mãos que estava em sua perna, me sentei ao seu lado passando minhas mãos em seu rosto.

- O que houve Bella?

- Nada – ela disse com há voz um pouco rouca

- Pode me dizer o que é, nós somos namorados, você pode me contar qualquer coisa.

- Você não – ela ficou quieta como se estivesse pensando se falava ou não e após um suspiro voltou a falar – você não se sente atraído por mim? – ela perguntou fazendo com que eu ficasse confuso

- Por que você está me perguntando isso Bella?

-Você se afastou de mim - ela falou corada e eu entendi o que ela havia falado.

- Bella é que, como eu vou te explicar? Você é especial para mim Bella – disse olhando em seus olhos – eu não quero me precipitar com você, quero que nosso namoro seja uma coisa legal para nós dois, eu sei que você é virgem – eu disse e ela abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada, coloquei minha mão em seu queixo e fiz com que ela me olhasse – você não tem que se envergonhar por isso Bella – disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto- eu quero ir com calma com você, não tem porque ter presa. Como eu disse você é especial para mim e importante, quero que as coisas aconteçam na hora certa, quero que quando rolar seja especial pra você – ela deu um lindo sorriso e me abraçou forte, definitivamente tinha ocorrido a ultima coisa que poderia acontecer, eu me apaixonei pela bolsista, que agora era simplesmente a minha Bella

**Povo Bella**

O dia que eu passei ao lado de Edward foi o melhor dia da minha vida até hoje, ele se mostrou uma pessoa maravilhosa, totalmente diferente daquela que Jacob queria me convencer que ele era. Após as palavras que Edward me falou eu fiquei mais apaixonada ainda por ele se é que isso é possível, eu amava Edward e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Após comermos a pizza e conversado um pouco com minha mãe fui levá-lo até a porta, pois ele teria que ir embora.

- Você podia dormir aqui – disse enquanto estava abraçada a ele, não deixando que ele fosse embora, ele deu um sorriso e me apertou mais nele.

- Eu não posso, tenho que ir pra faculdade amanhã, não posso ir com as mesmas roupas.

- Você pode dormir aqui amanhã já que é sexta – falei olhando sem seus olhos.

- Bella e sua mãe? – ele me perguntou, mas reparei que ele já estava querendo ceder.

- Minha mãe não vai ligar quando souber que estamos namorando, e ela também gostou muito de você.

- Bella eu não... – não deixei que ele terminasse a frase e dei um beijo nele, me afastei e ele estava rindo – Ok- ele disse encostando sua testa na minha - você acabou de me convencer-ele disse me dando mais um beijo e indo embora. Entrei em casa e me joguei no sofá inda não acreditando que eu tava namorando Edward Cullen, minha mãe chegou perto de mim e se sentou no sofá.

- Então eu posso saber o motivo de todos esses suspiros e desse sorriso bobo?

- Eu to namorando o Edward – disse de olhos ainda fechados, minha mãe deu um gritinho.

- Há eu definitivamente criei você bem Bella, ele é muito bonito – bom isso só mesmo minha mãe fala – mas eu estou feliz por você filha, Edward parece ser um bom menino – ela disse fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

- Sim – eu disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto – ele é uma ótima pessoa. - Bom acho que essa era a hora – mãe? O Edward pode dormir aqui em casa amanhã? – a ouvi soltar um suspiro e logo depois falar

- Você sabe que pode Bella, só quero que você se cuide – ela disse ainda fazendo carinho em mim.

- Mãe nós não vamos fazer nada – disse extremamente envergonhada

- Bella eu já tive sua idade, e eu também vi como a blusa dele estava.

- Mãe – eu resmunguei envergonhada

- Bella, você pode ficar com vergonha das coisas que eu falo, e sei também que isso geralmente não é o que as mães fazem. Mas eu já tive sua idade, sei como as coisas são e não vou tratar você como sua avó fazia comigo, você está crescendo e se tornando uma mulher maravilhosa Bella. – ela disse me abraçando – eu sei que você não vai fazer nada agora, mas uma hora você vai fazer e quando isso acontecer e você quiser falar comigo eu vou estar aqui-ela disse me abraçando – eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você não importa o que aconteça. – Ela disse e eu fiquei realmente agradecida a Deus por ter me dado à mulher mais fantástica do mundo para ser minha mãe, ficamos na sala vendo TV e depois subimos. Deitei na minha cama torcendo para chegar logo o dia seguinte para poder ficar com Edward o dia todo e dormir com ele ao meu lado.

* * *

_**OI meninas do meu coração, e ai como vocês estão? Feriado acabou e a vida voltou ao normal (saco rs), mas eu continuo aqui \0/ * rebola rebola*. Meninas agora eu já igualei as duas histórias, então aqui vai ficar que nem o outro sait que eu posto, vou postar dia de quarta ou quinta e o outro post sai no sábado. Então fiquem igadas nesses 3 dias, pois eu posto 2 vezes por semana ;D *mode desocupada on* rs.**_

* * *

_**Agradecimentos!!!**_

_***Babiengelmann - OMG OMG, não deixa o Ed sem cabeça não *o* Garanto que com esse cap. Você mudou de idéia né?! Eu tambem prefiro Ed e Bella, mas sou TEAM JAKE, mas eu gosto dele com a Leah rs nada de Nessie pra mim. Em minha opinião quem tinha que ter tido a impressão com ela era o Seth, mas fazer o que né?! Rs. Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_***Gabi - Nada de dramas Gabi, relaxa que eu não ligo não. Vivendo e aprendendo; D Nossa todinho do Ed rs, mas nesse ele ta melhor. Ed é um bom menino .**_

_**Eu nunca gostei dela não, muito antipática e ela é estranha. Tipo eu não achava ela feia nem bonita, mas maquiada ela até passava, mas agora a menina se estragou. Eu não sei o que ela fez, se foi o cabelo ou outra coisa, mas ela ta feia. OMG eu vi sim. PQP eu enfarte com aquelas fotos, só achei estranha a que ele ta comendo e ta sujo, mas fora isso. PERFEITO como sempre *o***_

* * *

_**Meninas fico MUITO feliz por vocês estarem gostando da fic. O apoio de vocês é MUITO IMPORTANTE para mim. Obrigada mesmo de coração a vocês =).**_

_**Até quarta ou quinta meninas.**_

_**BJS!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Porto Seguro**

**Pov Edward**

Acordei hoje com uma disposição que não tinha há anos, não liguei para o meu despertador barulhento, nem com Alice perturbando para arrumar a roupa que iria usar. É como se hoje nada de ruim pudesse acontecer.

- Pode entrar – disse ao escutar que alguém batia na porta enquanto amarrava meu tênis sentado na cama.

- Bom dia Edward – Ok retiro o que eu disse, uma coisa pode-me perturbar e ela acabou de entrar no meu quarto.

- Bom dia Esme – disse sem olhar em sua direção e continuei fazendo o que estava fazendo.

- Edward eu queria falar com você – ela disse se aproximando

- Esme eu agora realmente não posso, tenho que ir para a faculdade.

- É rápido, será que eu posso me sentar ao seu lado.

- Há casa é sua – disse dando de ombros, ela soltou um suspiro e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Edward como você está? – olhei para ela com incredulidade

- Você veio até aqui somente para saber como eu estava?

- Claro você não toma mais café conosco e esse era o único horário em que lhe via. E também queria falar com você sobre o seu pai – Há sabia

- Ele pediu para você vir falar comigo?

- Não ele nem sabe que estou aqui

- Olha Esme eu estou bem, e quanto ao meu pai esse é um assunto enterrado, e mesmo que não fosse não te diria ao respeito.

- Eu sei que não me diz o respeito seus assuntos com o seu pai, mas o seu bem estar e da família me diz Edward e mesmo que você não queria você faz parte da família – ela soltou um suspiro e continuou – Eu sei que é difícil para você Edward, mas cadê aquele menino gentil, carinhoso e que amava a família mais do que tudo no mundo que eu conheci?

- Você falou certo, eu amava a minha família Esme

- Edward essa é sua família...

- Não é não – não deixei que ela terminasse sua frase – essa é a sua família Esme junto com o Carlisle e não a minha.

- Tem razão e você faz parte dessa família. Olha Edward eu sei que as coisas são difíceis para você, mas elas são porque você quer, será que você não vê que o que você faz não leva você a lugar nenhum? Edward o que houve não foi culpa do seu pai – ela pegou minha mão e continuou falando – e nem sua, você não tem que se culpar por nada e nem culpar o seu pai. O que houve foi horrível, mas você tem que seguir em frente, eu sei que aquele menino que eu conheci um dia está ai – ela disse pondo uma mão no meu coração – não o deixar morrer - ela me deu um beijo no rosto e se levantou – E Edward eu não sei quem é a menina responsável por esse brilho nos seus olhos, mas eu adoraria conhecer – ela disse dando aquele tão familiar olhar maternal e depois se dirigiu à porta – há propósito, essa casa também é sua, é o seu lar – e dito isso ela fechou a porta.

Joguei-me na cama pensando em tudo o que Esme me disse, ela nunca tinha falado comigo sobre esse assunto, ela sempre havia me dado o meu espaço para que eu lidasse com minha dor da forma que eu queria. Eu sei que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, eu sei que eu poderia tentar, mas eu prefiro fazer o que eu sempre faço quando esse assunto vem átona, simplesmente deixá-lo de lado, não pensar nele. Pequei minhas coisas e sai pela porta dos fundos como tenho feito esses dias para não ter que dar de cara com Carlisle e sua "família feliz" no café da manhã. Assisti a minhas aulas, peguei as matérias que Bella estava perdendo com Ângela e me encaminhei para o estacionamento e quem estava parado há dois carros depois do meu, com vários outros meninos? Jemes. Estava abrindo a porta do meu carro quando ouvi sua voz me chamando

- Hey Cullen – ele me chamou e eu parei com a porta do carro aberta, mas sem olhá-lo – Eu estava aqui pensando em fazer um bolão com os rapazes (N/A: meninas um "bolão" é uma aposta, mas com mais pessoas envolvidas, o dinheiro desse bolão é dividido em partes iguais para os ganhadores) – ele me olhou sugestivamente .

- Hey James, se você quiser continuar com os dentes no lugar, sugiro que você esqueça esse bolão – disse entrando no carro e saindo de lá. Agora eu me pergunto, como um dia que tinha tudo para ser perfeito estava um completo desastre? 1° foi Esme trazendo a tona os meus problemas pessoais que eu não gostava nem de lembrar, depois o viado do James me lembrando dessa maldita aposta e que fez com que eu lembrasse do vídeo. Definitivamente nada estava saindo como eu imaginava, eu tinha que dar um jeito de acabar com essa aposta e pegar o vídeo de James, mas como eu faria isso? Parei enfrente a casa de Bella e fiquei lá, sem ter coragem de entrar, sem ter coragem de encara - lá. Quando comecei tudo isso, achei que seria uma coisa fácil, simples, nunca me imaginei apaixonado por uma bolsista, afinal de contas eu nem falava com eles. E agora aqui estava eu, parado na frente da casa da única pessoa que eu não poderia estar, eu poderia terminar tudo com ela e deixar que James pegasse meu carro e assim teria o vídeo de volta, mas eu nunca conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas. Eu não conseguiria ficar longe de Bella, eu não conseguiria vê-lá andando pela faculdade e não poder estar perto dela, beijando ela, abraçado a ela.

Olhei para sua casa e lá estava ela, parada na porta simplesmente linda com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida, e todos os medos às inseguranças que me matavam até aquele momento se foram. Nada mais importava, nada era mais importante do que ter Bella ao meu lado e faze - lá feliz, sai do meu carro e fui ao seu encontro e quando a alcancei a abracei, pois em seus braços eu me sentia seguro, em paz. Como se todos os outros problemas não fossem nada perto dela, como se ela tivesse o poder de me acalmar da mais furiosa tormenta.

**Pov Bella**

Estava parada na porta de casa vendo Edward parado dentro do carro, será que ele não iria entrar? Será que ele tinha se arrependido de me pedir em namoro? Mas todas as minhas duvidas foram esquecida quando senti seus braços ao meu redor, me dando um forte abraço como se eu fosse à coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, ele colocou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e eu fiquei fazendo carinho em sua nuca

- Está tudo bem? – lhe perguntei realmente preocupada com ele, ele demorou um tempo para me responder, e após me apertar mais em seus braços e dar um longo suspiro me respondeu.

- Melhor impossível – disse se afastando e me dando um selinho – e você como está? Não deveria estar aqui fora Bella, está frio – ele disse me levando para dentro de casa.

- É que eu vi o seu carro parando, mas você nunca entrava então sai para ver se estava tudo bem. Achei que você teria desistido de mim – confessei em voz baixa e sentindo um aperto no coração, ele levantou meu rosto com uma mão de cada lado dele.

- Bella eu nunca vou desisti de você – ele disse e eu senti que ele estava realmente sendo sincero comigo – me promete Bella – ele pediu olhando nos meus olhos – me promete que nunca vai desistir de mim? – ele perguntou com uma expressão agoniada, segurei seu rosto também e respondi.

- Eu prometo nunca desistir de você, na importa o que aconteça – disse lhe passando toda a certeza que eu tinha, mas não estava entendendo o seu comportamento, não entendia o porquê dele estar desse jeito.

- Eu fiz nosso almoço – mudei de assunto para ver se o clima ficava melhor

- Hum... Você fez almoço pra mim? – ele disse beijando o meu pescoço é definitivamente o clima ficou melhor. Concordei com a cabeça e puxei-o para a cozinha.

- Eu fiz estrogonofe de frango, espero que você goste – disse com medo dele não gostar, pois concerteza em sua casa ele comia coisas que eu nem sabia como se pegava com o garfo.

- Mesmo que você me desse pão com ovo para comer, eu estaria satisfeito – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa e sentando-se à mesa. Comemos a comida enquanto conversávamos sobre diversas coisas, mas sempre que entravamos no assunto "família" ele se sentia desconfortável e não falava muita coisa, aquilo estava me deixando intrigada. Após lavarmos a loça fomos para o meu quarto para que eu copiasse a matéria que havia perdido e ele ficou vendo TV, quando terminei já estava anoitecendo então teria que fazer o jantar, olhei para o lado e ele estava dormindo. Alguém me explica como alguém consegue dormir tão lindo desse jeito? Eu poderia ficar ali, horas contemplando seu sono, mas precisava fazer algo para comermos então dei um beijo em seus lábios e desci as escadas. Iria fazer lasanha para jantarmos, após faze - lá e coloca - lá no forno senti duas mãos em minha cintura me puxando.

- Posso saber por que a senhorita Isabella não me chamou? – ele perguntou mordiscando minha orelha, bom se ele sempre acorda assim tenho que me lembra de estar sempre perto quando ele despertar.

- Porque o senhor Cullen estava dormindo de um jeito muito lindo, então fiquei com pena de acordá-lo – disse enquanto tombava minha cabeça para o lado, já que ele estava beijando meu pescoço

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? Que dês da hora em que cheguei ainda não consegui namorar a minha linda namorada – ele dizia continuando com as caricias em meu pescoço e orelha

- Não seja por isso – disse me virando para ele – pode namorar agora à vontade – disse me pendurando em seu pescoço e trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do meu para poder tocar seus lábios.

Ele levou nossos corpos para mais perto um do outro sem romper o beijo, senti suas mãos pela minha cintura ele ficou ali transando a linha da minha coluna, enquanto eu fazia carinho em sua nuca, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, sua língua explorava a minha boca em todos os lugares possíveis, eu mordiscava o seu lábio inferior e depois voltava a sugar sua língua. Quando nosso ar estava acabando ele começou a traçar beijos indo do meu maxilar, para o pescoço e depois se direcionando ao lóbulo da minha orelha e sem que eu percebesse saiu um gemido de meus lábios, ele me apertou mais a ele e começou a andar para trás ainda beijando meu pescoço, senti minhas costas batendo em algum lugar e antes que eu percebesse, ele me botou encima da bancada.

- Bella cheguei.

- Nossa, sua mãe tem o time perfeito – ele disse rindo e me botando novamente no chão, dei um tampa em seu braço e me ajeitei

**Pov Edward**

Justo quando a coisa tava ficando boa a mãe de Bella chega não que eu fosse fazer algo com ela ali, mas queria namorar um pouco né?!

- Oi mãe – Bella cumprimentou sua mãe quando ela chegou à cozinha

- Olá Bella, como está se sentindo?

- Muito bem – Bella disse se encaminhando para o forno ver a lasanha, algo me dizia que ela não estava falando da mesma coisa que sua mãe.

- Boa noite Edward – ela disse vindo em minha direção para me cumprimentar

- Boa noite Senhora Swan – disse a cumprimentando – como foi o trabalho?

- Foi bem, obrigada por perguntar – disse dando um sorriso sincero, na casa de Bella eu me sentia bem, à-vontade. Queria me sentir assim na minha também – bom vou tomar um banho e já volto para jantarmos

- Bella será que eu posso tomar um banho antes de jantarmos?

- Claro tem toalhas no meu banheiro, pode pega-las – me encaminhei para o seu quarto e entrei em seu banheiro, por mais que eu tivesse ficado com várias meninas eu nunca estive numa situação assim. Tomando banho na casa da minha namorada e depois jantando com ela e sua mãe, não era tão ruim como eu achava que era, mas tenho certeza que eu estava gostando porque tudo isso era com Bella. Após tomar meu banho desci para jantarmos, após comermos a deliciosa lasanha que Bella fez ficamos os três no sofá vendo TV, eu e Bella em um abraçados e sua mãe no menor deitada.

- Edward – Rene me chamou e eu olhei em sua direção – você conhece o Charlie? – ela me perguntou tentando não fazer muita questão para o assunto, mas a forma que me olhava percebi que ela estava muito interessada no assunto.

- O Chefe de policia? – perguntei fingindo não notar sua curiosidade

- É ele mesmo – disse olhando para a TV, mas me olhando de "rabo de olho".

- Conheço sim, ele e meu pai são muito amigos – disse olhando para a TV também.

- Há sim, e como é a família dele? – Jura que ele ta me perguntando isso

- O Charlie mora sozinho, nunca se casou nem teve filhos, e eu sinceramente não sei o por que. Ele é uma excelente pessoa

- Por que o interesse senhora Swan? – Bella perguntou para a mãe com um sorriso travesso no rosto

- Por nada Bella – ela disse totalmente envergonhada – ele foi lá hoje falar com o pai de Edward e me pareceu ser uma excelente pessoa

- E excelente pessoa significa bonito? – mas minha namorada é a pessoa mais discreta que eu conheço, lhe dei um beijo na testa por isso.

- Bella uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra – Bella olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada – Ok talvez tenha haver. Há Bella ele é uma pessoa bonita sim e eu me interessei qual o problema? – ele perguntou ainda envergonhada

- Problema nenhum mãe, eu fico muito feliz por você, você merece alguém especial na sua vida – Bella disse e eu notei uma emoção a mais em sua voz.

- Bom vamos nos deitar mãe – Bella disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para mim, e eu muito envergonhado me levantei do sofá, afinal de contas eu nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas. Já tinha ficado na casa das meninas com seus pais em casa, mas eles não sabiam que eu estava lá.

- Tudo bem – ela disse – Boa noite crianças

E após ela dizer isso nos encaminhamos para o quarto de Bella.

**Pov Bella**

Subimos para o meu quarto e eu avisei que iria tomar banho. Quando entrei no banheiro estava totalmente em pânico, sei que não tenho motivos para estar assim, afinal de contas não vamos fazer nada, mas mesmo assim me sentia nervosa. Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água quente cair sobre o meu corpo e senti que estava me acalmando aos poucos, afinal de contas era o meu namorado que estava ali, a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, o homem que eu amo e que faz com que eu me sinta completa cadê vez que olha pra mim, não tenho motivos para ficar do jeito que me encontrava. Desliguei o chuveiro e me enxuguei e botei um pijama azul escuro de seda, a parte de cima era de alça e o short era curto com uma pequena abertura dos lados, sai do banheiro e ele estava deitado na cama vendo TV. Quando me viu seus olhos percorreram o meu corpo, mas logo em seguida pararam nos meus olhos.

- Deita aqui comigo – ele me chamou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, e lá fui eu me aconchegar oo seu lado. Ele poderia ter gritado que mesmo assim eu iria com todo prazer, afinal de contas quem rejeita Edward Cullen na sua cama?

- O que você ta vendo – perguntei assim que deitei ao seu lado

- Velozes e Furiosos – ele disse totalmente vidrado na TV, é impressionante como os homens podem ver esse filme 100 vezes, mas mesmo assim ficarem totalmente empolgados com esse filme.

- Quantas vezes você viu esse filme? – perguntei a fim de confirmar minha teoria

- Há umas 20, mas ele é tão irado – tudo bem, não foi 100, mas eu tinha razão.

- Você poderia dar mais atenção a sua namorada que está aqui carente e doente – disse fazendo biquinho, ele na mesma hora me olhou sorrindo.

- Há minha namorada linda e doentinha ta carente? – balancei a cabeça confirmando ainda fazendo biquinho

- Há então eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo – ele disse virando de lado para poder me encarar, foi abaixando sua cabeça aos poucos e finalmente tocou os meus lábios com os seus, puxei seu pescoço para que ele ficasse mais perto de mim. Ele veio para cima de mim e se abaixou sem quebrar o beijo e sem deixar que o seu peso caísse todo encima de mim. Quando meu ar e o dele estava faltando em nossos pulmões ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e dava pequenas mordidas nele que estava me levando à loucura, senti sua língua passar pelo meu pescoço, indo em direção a minha orelha e eu soltei um pequeno gemido que fez com que ele me apertasse mais nele, senti que ele estava exitado e levei minhas para sua blusa a tirando de seu corpo ele me ajudou a tira - lá e logo depois começou a levantar as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo e começou a levantar a minha blusa, ele olhou nos meus olhos pedindo permissão e eu somente lhe sorri, ele entendeu o recado e tirou a minha blusa. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, pois ele olhou para os meus seios depois olhou para mim novamente e deu um lindo sorriso, mas que tinha um pouco de safadeza nele.

- São lindos – ele disse antes de se abaixar e beijar cada um com cuidado

**Pov Edward**

- São lindos – eu lhe disse antes de dar um jeito em cada um, e realmente eram. Não eram nem grandes e nem pequenos, eles eram perfeitos e cabiam na minha mão de uma forma perfeita. Os bicos de seus seios estavam duros e eu não agüentei e passei a língua em um deles depois coloquei em minha boca sugando seu seio e dando pequenas mordidas e sucções em seus mamilos, com minha outra mão estimulava o seu outro seio, ela se contorcia embaixo de mim da forma mais perfeita do mundo. Desci minha mão e acariciei sua coxa levando minha mão para dentro do seu short, toquei seu sexo por cima da calçinha e constatei que ela estava molhada e pronta pra mim, senti que ela se sobrasaltou quando fiz isso. Olhei em seus olhos e eles estavam com uma expressão diferente um misto de curiosidade, excitação e medo.

- Me desculpa Bella – pedi olhando em seus olhos e tirando minha mão de dentro de seu short

- Não Edward, me desculpe você eu só – fiquei esperando ela continuar, mas ela nada disse.

- Você só o que Bella? – perguntei ainda olhando em seus olhos e agora acariciando seu lindo rosto

- Edward você sabe que eu nunca fiz isso antes, nunca estive com um homem e ninguém nunca me tocou desse jeito – ela disse corada pela vergonha, mas sendo sincera – as sensações que eu sinto são diferentes, algo que eu nunca senti em toda minha vida – eu a entendi completamente, Bella era inexperiente nesse assunto, então tudo o que ela sentia era um pouco assustador pelo grau das sensações.

- Bella, você estava gostando? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos e ainda fazendo carinho em seu rosto, ela mordeu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça. – Meu anjo, eu entendo você, você só tem que conhecer o seu corpo um pouco mais Bella, conhecer cada sensaçõe que ele pode ter.

- E eu também não sei o que fazer – ela disse ainda corada

- Bella, você confia em mim? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos?

- Mais do que em qualquer pessoa – ela me responde e eu senti uma alegria imensurável dentro do meu peito, eu sempre faria com que ela tivesse essa certeza em mim.

- Me deixa fazer uma coisa então?

- O que? – ela perguntou um pouco confusa

- Me deixa te dar prazer Bella – disse olhando para ela, ela ficou me encarando e aos poucos foi levantando o tronco para tocar nos meus lábios. Há beijei e fui a abaixando novamente, comecei a beija - lá para que ela relaxasse, quando percebi que ela estava mais calma desci meus beijos para seu pescoço e levei minha mão para o sei seio novamente, Bella arqueou o corpo quando eu apertei o bico de seu seio. Desci meus lábios de seu pescoço e fui em direção ao seu colo até chegar em seu seio onde me fartei beijando-os, mordiscando-os, chupando, tudo que eu poderia fazer para lhe dar prazer. Comecei a passar minha mão por sua coxa enquanto continuava sugando seus seios, subi minha mão até que ela estivesse dentro de seu short, quando passei minha mão por sua calçinha ela se esquivou um pouco.

- Relaxa Bella – disse quando abandonei seu seio e voltei a beija - lá na boca ela ficou mais calma e eu fiz uma pequena pressão em seu sexo por cima da calçinha e Bella gemeu em meus lábios, levei minhas mãos para as laterais de sua cintura e comecei a tirar seu short, ele não fez objeção a isso. Deixei seus lábios e fui beijando seu corpo, pescoço, orelha, colo, seios onde demorei um pouco mais, barriga e quando cheguei ao seu ventre Bella arqueou o corpo em minha direção, olhei para sua calçinha e a beijei por cima sentindo um prazer imensurável por estar fazendo isso, por ser o 1° e quem sabe o único a lhe tocar dessa forma, esse pensamente fez com que eu ficasse mais excitado ainda. Coloquei minhas mãos nas laterais de sua calçinha e comecei a abaicha-lá olhei para Bella e ela estava de olhos fechados mordendo os lábios aquela visão era simplesmente a mais linda que eu já vi. Voltei meus olhos para a sua intimidade e ela estava totalmente molhada, sem nenhum cabelo naquela região, totalmente lisa para aumentar mais ainda o meu tesão por ela. Passei meu dedo por seus grandes lábios e ela se moveu na cama soltando um gemido, separei suas pernas ficando entre elas e comecei a passar meu dedo até chegar a seu clitóris que estava inchado de tanto tesão, ao passar meu dedo ali Bella gemeu um pouco mais alto e eu rezei para que sua mãe não ouvisse nada. Não agüentando mais abaixei minha cabeça e toquei seu sexo com a minha língua. Bella ficou um pouco incomoda, mas conforme continuei a senti relaxar, comecei a passar minha língua por toda a sua extensão, aprofundei minha linha em sua entrada até encontrar uma barreira ali, comecei a fazer um vai e vem com minha língua dentro dela enquanto acariciava o seu clitóris. Bella começou a se contorcer na cama e eu senti que ela estava pronta para gozar, intensifiquei os meus movimentos e após algum tempo senti seu corpo tremer e sua carne contrair minha língua que estava dentro dela, Bella soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que eu gemesse junto. Fique ali sorvendo todo o seu liquido que saia de dentro dela, como se eu estivesse no deserto e finalmente tivesse achado o que saciaria minha sede. O gosto de Bella era o mais delicioso que eu havia provado, eu não fiz isso em muitas mulheres, nem em Tânia, mas Bella era diferente, ela merecia todo o tipo de prazer que uma mulher podesse ter. Direcionei-me para o seu rosto, ela estava com a respiração acelerada ainda, mas tentava se recompor.

- Tudo Bem? – perguntei beijando os seus lábios

- Melhor impossível – ela disse com os olhos fechados e controlando a respiração, soltei uma risada e fui para o seu lado na cama, a puxando logo em seguida para se acomodar em meu peito.

- Isso foi bom – ela disse fazendo carinho em minha barriga – eu... Você sabe – ela perguntou e eu logo entendi o que ela queria saber.

- Sim Bella você gozou – falei rindo em seu cabelo, já que estava com a cara enfiada nele sentindo o maravilhoso aroma que vinha dali de morango.

- Isso é bom

- É maravilhoso - disse me referindo ao seu gosto maravilhoso.

- Mas e você? – ela perguntou olhando em meus olhos

- Eu o que Bella? – perguntei sabendo o que ela queria dizer, mas ela fica tão linda com a fase corada pela vergonha, que não resisti me fazer de desentendido.

- Você sabe – ela disse com os olhos suplicantes, eu apenas neguei com a cabeça, ela suspirou e começou a ficar em uma cor totalmente linda – Edward eu sou virgem e não burra, você tem suas, ela olhou para baixo e falou novamente – necessidades? – ela disse em forma de pergunta e eu ri, sabia que era isso.

- Hoje, vamos nos preocupar somente com você está bem? – disse e lhe beijei novamente, ela deu um sorriso tímido e logo bocejou. Aconcheguei Bella em meu peito e comecei a fazer carinho em seus cabelos e depois de algum tempo senti sua respiração tranqüila e calma e então percebi que ela estava dormindo. Bella definitivamente era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em minha vida, depois de tanto tempo finalmente encontrei a felicidade novamente em seus braços, ela é o meu anjo que veio em meu socorro e eu vou cuidar desse anjo com a minha vida, vou faze - lá a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. Não me importa aposta, não me importa vídeo nenhum, se para ficar com ela, se para zelar por sua felicidade aquele vídeo tenha que vir átona que venha, pois pra mim o importante e essencial está aqui nos meus braços nua e dormindo tranquilamente comigo. E isso que importa pra mim, e por que? Simples porque eu amo Isabella Swan, e com esse conhecimento a apertei mais em meus braços e dormir, com a mulher que eu quero compartilhar a minha vida.

* * *

_**OI meninas do meu coração. E ai como vocês estão? Bom, quero me desculpar por não ter postado na quinta como disse que faria, mas eu recebi uns e-mails não muito legais com relação à fic, dizendo que eu estava denegrindo a imagem da Bella e do Ed e coisas afim... E por isso não sabia como fazer esse cap. Mas como essas pessoas nem se deram o trabalho de ler minha fic, elas leram só o cap passado resolvi ignorar, pois pra mim o que é IMPORTANTE SÃO VOCÊS, então fiz o cap como disse que iria fazer COM LEMON ;D**_

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS!!!**_

_***Gabi - Sim o Ed ta mudando. Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_***Babiengelmann - Tipo um dos e-mails que eu recebi falava disso,mas não assim do jeito que você ta falando. Tipo a Bella não vai sair "dando" pro Ed assim, mas quem fica em casa com o namorado, no quarto sem ninguém em casa e não dá nem um amasso?? Rs. Ela ta se descobrindo como mulher com ele, nada, além disso, por enquanto rs. MUITO obrigada pela opinião e com certeza eu vou lava-lá em conta, pois como você falou tudo o que é mais difícil é dado mais valor. Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

* * *

_**Bom meninas espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap. E provavelmente na quinta eu vou estar postando.**_

_**BJS!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Desabafando**

**Pov Bella**

Já havia acordado há algum tempo, mas não tive coragem de abrir meus olhos e constatar que a noite passada não havia acontecido que seria somente um fruto da minha imaginação. Mas ao sentir braços me levando para mais perto de um corpo extremamente quente e musculoso, tive certeza que eu nunca seria capaz de ter fantasiado emoções tão prazerosas como as de ontem à noite. Virei para o lado e abri meus olhos encontrando um lindo par de olhos verdes me fitando.

- Bom dia minha bela adormecida – ele disse dando um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e logo em seguida me dando um selinho

- Bom dia – eu disse rindo para ele e observando que mesmo tendo acabado de acordar ele ficava incrivelmente lindo, com aquela carinha amassada e os olhos inchados. – Algum problema? – perguntei ao notar que ele me observava com extrema atenção

- Bella você acha que está se sentindo melhor hoje, que possa sair de casa?

- Sim – disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto, por finalmente sair de casa- mas aonde nós vamos?

- Quero levar você a um lugar especial para mim – ele disse acariciando o meu rosto

- Tudo bem, vou tomar banho – disse lhe dando um beijo e indo em direção ao meu banheiro

**Pov Edward**

Essa noite havia dormido maravilhosamente bem, pois passei a noite ao lado da melhor mulher que existia. Acordei e fiquei ali em sua cama pensando em minha vida, pensando em tudo o que acontecera até ali, pesando que em partes, muitas coisas pudessem ser minha culpa. Olhei para Bella que dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado e vi que eu tinha muita sorte por ter uma mulher tão maravilhosa comigo, vi que poderia desabafar tudo o que guardava dentro de mim e que nunca havia falado para ninguém. Então resolvi chama - lá para ir a um lugar comigo que era muito importante para mim, e lá eu me sentiria mais à vontade para lhe contar tudo o que eu precisava botar para fora. Após ela sair do banho eu entrei tomamos café e entramos no carro

- Aonde nós vamos?

- Você vai saber quando nós chegarmos princesa

- Do que você me chamou?- ela perguntou com um lindo sorriso no rosto

- Princesa – disse pegando sua mão e a beijando ela ficou lindamente (essa palavra existe? Rs) corada e desviou o olhar e ficou olhando a paisagem.

- Edward, agora é sério onde nós estamos indo? – ela me perguntou após meia hora que estávamos no carro.

- Você ta parecendo aquelas criançinhas que viajam com os pais e perguntam toda hora "já ta chegando?" – disse e ela cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara, fazendo um lindo biquinho.

- Você fica mais linda emburrada desse jeito, me lembre de implicar com você pelo menos uma vez ao dia – disse e lá estava o sorriso que eu daria minha vida para nunca sair de seu belo rosto. Quando adentrei com o carro por uma trilha na floresta ela me olhou como se quisesse falar algo mais não disse nada, quando parei com o carro onde a trilha acabava ela não se agüentou.

- Edward, o que agente está fazendo aqui?

- Você vai ver – disse saindo do carro e dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela – vamos nós ainda temos que andar um pouco – disse com a mão estendida em sua direção

- Andar, dentro da floresta?- ela perguntou com certo pavor no olhar

- Qual o problema? Eu não sou nenhum assassino, nem tarado nem nada do tipo – disse rindo para ela.

- Eu sei que você não é, mas Edward se eu caio em terreno plano, o que você acha que pode acontecer numa floresta? É bem capaz que eu tropece nos meus próprios pés e bata com a cabeça numa pedra e morra

- Bella eu nunca deixarei que nada machuque você, nem que você mesma se machuque – ela ainda estava receosa – você não confia em mim?

- Você sabe que sim – ela disse pegando em minha mãe e saindo do carro, fazendo com que eu me sentisse a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por ter sua confiança desse jeito. Tranquei o carro e começamos a andar, depois de alguns tropeços, batidas de pé em pedras, mas tudo sem nenhum arranhão, estávamos chegando.

- Fecha os olhos – disse quando parei para que ela pudesse fazer isso

- Há eu não vou andar aqui com os olhos fechados não

- Vamos Bella eu vou estar do seu lado – disse fazendo um carinho em seu rosto

- Promete? – ela perguntou com lindos olhos pidões

- Prometo, pra sempre – disse botando minhas mãos ao lado do seu rosto.

- Eu acho que posso agüentar ter você ao meu lado para sempre – ela disse sorrindo

- Você vai ter que agüentar – disse e colei nossos lábios para que nos beijássemos. Beijar Bella era uma sensação maravilhosa, pois sentia várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Prazer, tesão, amor, carinho, felicidade era um turbilhão de sentimentos, que fazia com que meu coração se aquecesse de uma forma que nunca havia acontecido antes.

- Agora seja boazinha e feche os olhos – disse enquanto distribuía vários beijos em seu rosto

- Bom com você pedindo desse jeito, como posso dizer não? – ela disse sorrindo e fechando os olhos. Passei meu braço envolta de sua cintura e voltamos a andar, depois de 15 passos mais ou menos, fiquei atrás dela e falei em seu ouvido.

- Pode abrir princesa - ela ficou algum tempo calada e boquiaberta

- É lindo – ela disse olhando para a campina em que estávamos, com lindas flores por todos os lados, borboletas e com um rio mais a frente.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar – disse abraçando sua cintura e pondo minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço, ficamos algum tempo nessa posição e soltei um suspiro.

- Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou se virando para mim e acariciando o meu rosto, fechei os olhos apreciando àquela sensação de paz que ela fazia com crescesse dentro de mim com após um simples toque de suas mãos em meu rosto.

- Está tudo bem sim – disse abrindo meus olhos e lhe dando um selinho para logo depois puxa - lá de encontro a mim e a abraçando. – Mas eu trouxe você aqui por um motivo – disse ainda abraçado a ela

- E que motivo seria esse? – ela perguntou enquanto acariciava a minha nuca

- Vamos nos sentar ali?– disse apontando para a beira do rio, ela assentiu com a cabeça e nos encaminhamos para lá, nos sentamos na beira do rio um de frente para o outro e ficamos nos olhando.

- Bella o que eu vou falar com você eu nunca falei para ninguém

- Pode confiar em mim Edward – ela disse pegando em minha mão.

– Eu sei que posso princesa e é por isso que eu trouxe você aqui hoje, pois eu confio em você e sei que você é a pessoa certa para que eu fale desse assunto.

- Fico feliz por você pensar assim Edward, fico feliz por você confiar em mim. – ela disse com um brilho nos olhos que fez com que eu só tivesse mais certeza que ela era a pessoa certa para que eu pudesse desabafar.

- Eu não sei por onde começar – disse dando um sorriso nervoso

- Porque você não me conta como achou esse lugar? Você disse que ele era especial para você

- Bom eu acho que em partes é ai que as coisas começam. Bella eu sei que eu não falo muito da minha família para você, mas é justamente sobre ela que eu quero falar. Bom quando eu era bem pequeno, meu pai saiu de casa largando a minha mãe e depois de um ano ele se casou com Esme. Ele nunca deixou que nada faltasse nem para mim, nem para Emmet, mas o que nós queríamos que era a atenção dele ou o amor ele nunca nos deu. Ele nunca foi aos jogos do Emmett, ou nas minhas apresentações musicais que eu fazia. Bom quando eu tinha 11 anos eu estudava em uma escola de musica e fazia piano, teria um recital em homenagem aos pais e eu queria que o meu pai fosse ele nunca ia, mas eu iria fazer um solo nesse dia e compus uma musica em homenagem a ele, então minha mãe ligou para ele um mês antes dizendo que haveria esse evento e ele disse que iria. No dia da apresentação ele ligou para mim dizendo que não poderia ir à minha apresentação, pois estaria muito ocupado, disse que me amava e que sentia muito e desligou. Eu fiquei muito triste e minha mãe disse que gostaria de ir, mas que não poderia, pois tinha que trabalhar, e eu falei para ela que não iria mais ao recital que não tocaria mais, pois todos estariam com os seus pais presentes menos eu. Ela me deu um beijo e saiu com lágrimas nos olhos dizendo que sentia muito, uma hora após ela sair ela me ligou dizendo que iria sair do trabalho mais cedo e que poderia ir à minha apresentação, disse que era para eu ir tocar que ela estaria lá na 1° fileira para me ver – parei de falar, pois não estava mais agüentando o aperto em minha garganta denunciando que logo eu iria chorar.

- Está tudo bem Edward – Bella disse fazendo carinho em meu rosto – se você não quiser continuar não precisa, eu sei que deve ser difícil para você falar sobre isso.

- Eu to bem, preciso continuar falando – disse pegando sua mão e beijando – Bom eu fui para a apresentação e quando subi no palco procurei por ela, mas vi somente Emmett sentado na 1° fileira, comecei a tocar olhando toda hora para a porta na esperança que a qualquer momento ela fosse aparecer, mas eu terminei de tocar e ela nunca chegou. Desci do palco com muita raiva dela, pois ela havia me prometido que estaria lá, ela sabia que eu não queria tocar sem ter nenhum dos meus pais presentes, fui embora sem nem ao menos esperar Emmett com muita raiva dela, ao chegar à rua vi que estava chovendo muito, mas não me importei continuei andando até chegar em casa, ao chegar lá constatei que ela não estava então imaginei que ela estaria no trabalho. Emmett chegou logo depois e veio falar comigo que eu não deveria ficar com raiva da nossa mãe, que deveria ter acontecido algo no trabalho dela, mas eu não liguei só soube dizer que ela havia me encanado e que era uma mentirosa e subi para o meu quarto, algum tempo depois alguém tocou a campainha e eu fui olhar da minha janela para ver quem era eu vi carros de policia na nossa porta e desci as escadas e quando cheguei lá embaixo Emmett estava sentado no chão chorando. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo, então cheguei perto dele e o abracei perguntando o que tinha acontecido – parei de falar para tomar fôlego e eu já sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e vi que Bella também estava chorando – Emmett não conseguia me dizer o que estava acontecendo ele me abraçava chorando e dizia que iria cuidar de mim que tudo iria ficar bem, então uma policial se abaixou e disse que minha mãe havia falecido em um acidente de carro – nessa hora eu vi como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo – Eu fiquei ali fitando Emmett que não parava de dizer que iria cuidar de mim e então eu percebi que tudo havia acontecido por culpa minha, por minha culpa ela havia saído mais cedo do trabalho, por minha culpa ela tinha dirigido rápido naquela chuva para poder me ver tocar, por minha culpa ela havia sofrido o acidente e por minha culpa ela morreu. Eu levantei e sai correndo para a rua sem rumo, eu só corria e corria sem ter para aonde ir até que entrei na floresta e achei essa campina, eu fiquei aqui chorando a noite toda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Então cheguei à conclusão que tudo havia sido culpa do meu pai e minha, dele que se fosse um pai de verdade teria ido me ver e minha, pois se não fosse tão egoísta não teria provocado sua morte – disse chorando e soluçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Não é sua culpa Edward – Bella disse me abraçando forte enquanto chorava também – você não tem culpa de nada, foi um acidente.

- Você não entende Bella – disse ainda abraçado a ela e chorando – eu estava com raiva dela, dizendo que ela era uma mentirosa, que ela havia me enganado, enquanto ela estava morta em algum lugar da estrada porque ela foi atender um capricho meu. Depois disso eu e Emmett tivemos que ir morar com Carlisle e sua nova família, Emmett logo se deu bem com eles, mas eu nunca consegui, pois eu sei que meu pai tem culpa também, sei que se minha mãe não está mais aqui é por culpa minha e dele.

- Edward olha pra mim – ela disse pegando o meu rosto em suas mãos e me fazendo encara - lá – o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua

- Foi sim Bella – disse ainda chorando – se eu não tivesse feito o que eu fiz ela não teria saído mais cedo do trabalho, ela ainda estaria aqui, eu ainda teria uma família.

- Não Edward, não. Pelo amor de Deus, você tem que parar de pensar que a culpa foi sua, foi um acidente. Ela estava indo de encontro a você Edward, ela estava indo porque ela amava você, porque ela sabia que isso seria importante para você. O que aconteceu foi uma tragédia, mas que não foi culpa sua, nem do seu pai.

- Eu não sei princesa, eu fico pensando que se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, se eu não tivesse ficado tão aborrecido a ponto de ela ter que ir no lugar do meu pai, ou se ele tivesse cumprido o que havia prometido, ela estaria aqui agora

- Ou não, olha Edward eu acredito que quando uma coisa tem que acontecer ela simplesmente acontece. Independente das circunstancias. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza, sua mãe não iria querer que você se culpasse tanto, ela amava você não iria querer que você sofresse desse jeito por uma coisa sem fundamento. Edward você não teve culpa meu anjo, não teve – ela disse enquanto me abraçaca novamente – e também não foi culpa do seu pai, ele pode ter errado no passado, mas você nunca deve ter dado uma chance dele falar com você ou se explicar. Meu amor sua mãe infelizmente faleceu, mas você ainda tem um pai Edward e você o afasta de você a cada dia que passa com toda essa amargura dentro de você.

- Mas eu não consigo princesa, eu não consigo olhar para ele, nem para Esme com aquele olhar maternal pra cima de mim todo o tempo, não consigo me sentir bem naquela casa.

- Consegue, eu sei que você consegue Edward. Eu tenho certeza que a Esme não quer tomar o lugar da sua mãe, ela só quer que você se sinta bem naquela casa, e você pode se sentir bem lá, só depende de você. Você tem que pelo menos tentar, se dar uma chance. E quanto ao seu pai meu anjo, ele também não tem culpa e eu sei que ele sofre tanto quanto você por ver você se martirizar por tantos anos por uma coisa que não tem culpa, enquanto ele não pode fazer nada para te ajudar porque você não deixa – enquanto Bella ia falando eu ia vendo que ela tinha razão, talvez eu não tenha sido o responsável pelo o que aconteceu com a minha mãe, mas o que esta acontecendo a minha família, a minha vida eu sou o responsável e cabe a mim endireitar essas coisas.

- Brigada Bella, eu sabia que você era a pessoa certa para que eu falasse essas coisas, você é meu anjo Bella, eu não mereço você – disse enquanto fazia carinho em seu rosto.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui pra você, eu vou sempre estar do seu lado. Eu amo você Edward – e quando eu pensei que ela não poderia fazer mais nada para me fazer feliz, que ela não poderia fazer mais nada para que eu me sentisse tão bem ela diz que me ama, fazendo com que eu sentisse que meu coração iria explodir de tanta felicidade e contentamento por ter ouvido essas palavras saído de sua boca

- Eu também amo você minha Bella – disse pondo minhas mãos em seu rosto – eu te amo tanto Bella – disse enquanto me aproximava dela e tocava os seus lábios. Ainda ficamos um pouco lá namorando e depois voltamos para sua casa, o caminho foi silencioso, mas não um silencio desconfortável, foi um silencio bom que fez com que eu refletisse em minha vida. Eu poderia tentar me dar bem com todos, eu poderia falar com meu pai e ver se ele realmente tinha algo a dizer como Bella me disse e mesmo que ele não tivesse eu lhe pediria desculpas, pois eu sei que o que eu guardo dentro de mim não me faz bem. Bella definitivamente é a mulher da minha vida e eu sei que eu quero ficar ao seu lado por toda a minha vida. Enquanto estávamos na campina tive vontade de lhe falar sobre a aposta, mas tive medo de sua reação, medo que ela me deixasse, hoje eu sei que eu não conseguirei viver se ela não estiver ao meu lado. Se todos tiverem que ver o dvd eu não me importo contanto que ela fique comigo, do meu lado pra mim é o suficiente.

- Bella você se incomodaria se eu fosse pra casa agora? Eu gostaria de falar com meu pai? – perguntei quando parei o carro enfrente a sua casa

- Claro que não – ela disse fazendo carinho em minha mão- me liga depois pra me dizer como foram às coisas

- Ligo sim – disse me aproximando dela e lhe dando um beijo – amo você princesa - disse com minha testa colada com a sua.

- Também amo você-ela disse e após algum tempo nos olhando, lhe dei outro beijo e fui para casa. Durante o caminho fui pensando no que falaria com o meu pai, mas não consegui pensar nem na forma de começar a conversa.

- Oi Alice – disse quando cheguei em casa – onde está o nosso pai?

- Ed eu tenho que falar com você – ela disse enquanto segurava um papel na mão.

- Depois pintora de roda pé – disse enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos

- Edward porque você vai embora? – ela disse chorando e se abraçando

- Do que você ta falando Lice? – disse indo em sua direção e a abraçando

- Eu peguei essa carta sua hoje – a interrompi não deixando que ela continuasse

- Alice você está violando minha correspondência? Você sabe que isso é crime não sabe?

- Há Ed você sabe que eu sou curiosa e quando eu vi que era de Londres... Hei não me enrola não. Você ta pensando mesmo em ir embora? – ela perguntou voltando a chorar.

- Lice eu tinha me inscrito para essa faculdade em Londres onde agente pode fazer a residência mais cedo enquanto ainda estamos estudando, mas se tudo continuar do jeito que está talvez eu faça aqui em Forks mesmo.

- Como assim do jeito que tudo está? – ela perguntou já um pouco melhor. Aiai minha irmã não é nada fofoqueira

- No momento certo você vai saber. Mas você sabe onde está nosso pai ou não?

- Ele ta no escritório. Edward você não vai pra lá pra brigar não né? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão

- Não tampinha, vou só conversar.

- E do que se trata essa conversa?

- Alice para de ser fofoqueira – disse lhe dando as costas e me encaminhando para o escritório do meu pai

- Ed – ela chamou atrás de mim fazendo com que eu me virasse para olha-lá – você tava na Bella? Dormiu lá?

- Sim – disse com um sorriso besta no rosto

- Você não vai fazer ela sofrer né?

- Alice, pode ficar calma que a única coisa que eu quero na minha vida é fazer a Bella feliz – ela deu um sorriso e eu voltei a fazer meu caminho. Parei na porta de seu escritório e fiquei ali por um tampo antes de bater, após esse tempo tomei coragem e bati na porta.

- Pode entrar – ouvi a voz de meu pai dizer e sem pensar duas vezes abrir a porta antes que mudasse de idéia, a me ver seus olhos ficaram arregalados de surpresa.

- Podemos conversar? – disse ainda parado na porta

* * *

_**Oi meninas do meu Brasil Varonil. Como vocês estão? Eu sei que eu to atrasada com o cap. Mas é que ele foi muito difícil pra ser escrito. Eu sou péssima com esses momentos "tensos" rs. Mas eu dei o meu melhor e espero q tenha ficado bom =)**_

* * *

_**AGRADECIMENTOS!!!**_

_***babiengelmann - Há que bom que você gostou do cap. Há o Ed ta fofo . Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_***Gabi - Aff... ele se apaixonou =) Vou logo adiantando que a volta deles pra faculdade, vai ser a volta de outra pessoa também. *calando minha boca*. Rs Brigada pelo coment flor . Bjs!**_

_***Kinhaa - Olha você aqui também \0/ rs. Morreu ainda não né?! Rs. Brigada por comentar nos dois saits ;D Bjs!**_

_***Pati Souza -BEM VINDA =D Que bom que você ta gostando =) Há chora não *o* rs, tem muito que chorar pela frente ainda ahusahsuahsu *calando minha boca* rs. Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

_***Dani Marjorie - BEM VINDA =D Há você tem o mesmo nome que eu "Marjorie" rs Que bom que você está gostando =) Brigada pelo coment flor. Bjs!**_

* * *

_**Meninas muito obrigada por vocês estarem acompanhando a minha fic e por estarem mando comentários. Eles são muito importantes pra mim e eu AMO cada um deles. Vocês são as leitoras mais FODASTICAS que tem, sério de coração muito obrigada =)**_

_**Meninas hoje vai dar Crepúsculo no Telecine Premium as 22:00 e amanhã no pipoca as 20:00 há eu já vi umas 1000 mas sempre quer der eu vou ver. Então quem não tem TV acabo e nem "gato net" rs CORRRRRRRRRE pra casa da vó, da vizinha, da tia... Pra ver \0/**_

_**E falta 1 semana pra New Moon quem já comprou a entrada? Eu já comprei *rebola rebola***_

_**Meninas alguém aqui sabe fazer capa de fic?? Se souber HELP EU? =)**_

_**Até quinta meninas**_

_**Bjs!**_


	12. Chapter 12

****

OI meninas, ok eu sei que to errada, mas NÃO ME BATAM *o*

**Eu tenho uma explicação simples. Meu PC é uma MERDA sério, eu tinha escrito esse cap. umas 3 vezes e todas essas vezes meu PC deu problema e teve que ser formatado ai eu ia e perdia o cap. Mas eu "VOLTEI, VOLTEI PARA FICAR PORQUE AQUI, AQUI É O MEU LUGAR" *rebolando rebolando*. Alguém conhece essa musica? o.0 rs**

**Espero de coração que vocês gostem desse cap. sei que não tá muuuito bom, eu reconheço, mas foi o melhor que eu pude fazer, sou péssimas para escrever coisas "tensas" rs**

**Bom falo com vocês lá embaixo e sem mais delongas....**

**BOA LEITURA!!!**

* * *

**Entre pai e filho**

Bati na porta e esperei alguma resposta

- Sim – sua voz soou de dentro da sala, abri a porta sentindo minhas mãos suarem, e botei metade do corpo para dentro. Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada olhando alguns papeis, quando levantou sua expressão foi de surpresa, acredito que era por me ter parado na porta de seu escritório, um lugar em que nunca havia ido.

- Oi – disse meio constrangido para acabar com o silencio que se instaurou no ambiente.

- Oi – ele disse visivelmente embaraçado.

- Será que podemos conversar? – perguntei encarando os meus pés com medo de uma rejeição

- Claro que sim – ele respondeu botando os papeis de lado – entre.

Entrei meio constrangido e curioso ao mesmo tempo, por nunca ter posto os pés dentro de seu escritório. Era simples, mas elegante ao mesmo tempo, tenho certeza que era obra de Esme, com algumas estantes cheias de livros grossos que dava ao ambiente um ar sério, mas com uma enorme janela que dava para a floresta mais há frente de nossa casa, que fazia com que o ambiente fosse aconchegante. Sentei na cadeira enfrente a sua mesa com ele sentado há minha frente.

- Então, algum problema?- Carlisle perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Não, quer dizer, talvez – enquanto me decidia se existia ou não um problema, dei uma olhada em sua mesa onde havia algumas fotos. Fotos de Esme, Emmett, Alice e Carlisle em um dos natais, mas eu não estava nela. Isso pelo simples motivo que em todas as festas de fim de ano eu viajava e ficava em algum lugar sozinho, não querendo participar da encenação da "família feliz". Em outro porta retrato, havia uma foto minha sozinho e isso me fez pensar, eu não queria mais ser sozinho eu queria fazer parte da família.- Sim há um problema.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você está bem?

- Sim eu estou bem, eu queria falar do nosso relacionamento de pai e filho, ou melhor, a falta dele – Carlisle suspirou e se recostou na cadeira parecendo agora 10 anos mais velho – Quero conversar com você, não brigar - esclareci, pois sabia que isso era uma preocupação sua.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo falar comigo, nós realmente precisamos ter uma conversa como você disse, não uma briga como geralmente costuma acontecer - disse um pouco mais animado, e eu me perguntei quanto tempo ele não espera para podermos ter essa conversa.

- Me desculpa – disse após um longo suspiro- por ter sido um idiota todos esses anos.

-Você não foi um idiota Edward, você estava se sentindo perdido, sozinho e é natural se sentir assim quando uma coisa dessas acontece. Mas a questão é que você nunca esteve sozinho meu filho, sempre teve pessoas aqui para você- Carlisle se inclinou para frente cruzando as mãos na mesa- Mas sei que isso foi culpa minha, você ter se sentido dessa forma, foi culpa minha.

"Eu espero muito tempo para ter essa conversa com você, queria ter ido até você antes, mas Esme e Emmett achavam melhor deixar que você tomasse a iniciativa para termos essa conversa quando estive se pronto, e depois de um tempo eu vi que eles estavam certos. Sei que não fui o melhor pai nem para você ou para o Emmett, quando me separei de sua mãe a única coisa que ela me pediu foi para que nunca abandonasse vocês dois, ele nunca me pediu dinheiro, ou algo material só não queria que vocês ficassem sem o pai".

"Até certo tempo eu cumpri essa promessa, levava vocês á jogos de futebol, parques, passava um tempo com vocês. Mas depois eu recebi uma proposta de emprego que faria com que eu ganhasse mais, mas também iria requerer mais do meu tempo e foi ai que tudo começou. Não quero que você pense que eu negligenciei só você e o Emmett, Alice e Esme sofreram com a minha falta também. Da mesma forma em que nunca estava aqui para elas, não estava para vocês e eu me arrependo disse todos os dias da minha vida".

"Quando sua mãe me ligou naquele mês dizendo sobre a sua apresentação eu queria ir, eu realmente queria ir, mas eu acabei tendo que fazer uma viagem para resolver um problema em outro hospital e acabei indo ao invés de ir à sua apresentação. Eu me arrependo dessa decisão que eu tomei, mas eu nunca imaginei que uma atitude dessas iria desencadear tudo o que houve."

"Quando me ligaram e eu soube o que aconteceu eu peguei o 1º vôo de volta para casa, mas já era tarde de mais, quando cheguei a casa de vocês e encontrei todo aquele caos, você nos braços do Emmett e ele tentando consolar você quando ele também precisava ser consolado que vi a falta que eu fazia para vocês, até aquele momento eu achava que dar tudo o que eu pudesse de coisas materiais,nunca deixar faltar nada para vocês era o suficiente, mas naquele momento eu vi que não era. O Mais importante eu deixei faltar que era o amor que eu sempre senti por vocês mais eu nunca demonstrei. Sei que foi egoísta da minha parte, mas eu não consegui deixar de pensar que se fosse eu que tivesse falecido se sentiriam tanta a minha falta como vocês sentiam da mãe de vocês. E naquele momento eu vi que a vida que eu estava levando não estava fazendo bem nem a mim nem a ninguém da minha famí já era tarde demais"

"Eu já havia afastado você de mim, já havia feito com que você tivesse raiva de mim, tanto que não conseguia olhar na minha cara. Eu nunca quis que o rumo do nosso relacionamento fosse esse, eu queria que fossemos amigos, queria poder te lhe ajudado com a dor que você sentia, mas eu não conseguia chegar até você, ninguém o Emmett as coisas eram diferentes, ele sempre foi mais fácil de lidar pelo fato de ser uma eterna criança mas você sempre foi cabeça dura."

"Depois daquele dia eu vi que as coisas não poderiam ficar mais do jeito que estavam eu sai daquela casa com vocês prometendo a mim mesmo que eu faria tudo diferente. Após o enterro de sua mãe eu fui até o hospital de Port Angels e disse que não poderia mais ficar com aquele cargo e pedi transferência para o hospital de Forks para ficar mais perto de vocês. Comecei a me aproximar de Esme, Alice e Emmett, mas de você infelizmente eu não consegui".

Há essa altura eu já estava me sentindo péssimo tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça do meu pai e eu não sabia de nenhuma delas, pelo meu egoísmo.

"Edward sei que você se culpa pelo o que aconteceu, mas quero que você saiba que nada foi culpa minha ou sua, o que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade, mas que infelizmente tinha que acontecer. Se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para que isso não houvesse ocorrido, só para não ter que ter visto tanta dor nos seus olhos e nos de Emmett eu teria feito, mas infelizmente eu não podia mudar tudo o que ocorreu, mas eu podia fazer diferente dali por diante e eu fiz e ainda estou fazendo, e quero fazer com você também. Quero que você se sinta parte dessa família, porque você sempre fez parte dela, quero que você se sinta feliz nessa casa e à-vontade com todos nós."

"Sei que errei muito com você todos esses anos, mas eu não quero mais isso, quero ser seu pai e acima de tudo ser seu amigo Edward, você é importante para mim e eu amo você mais do que você possa imaginar".

- Eu sei pai, sei que fui um estúpido e egoísta todo esse tempo, fazendo com que as pessoas a minha volta sofressem de uma forma ou de outra. Mas agora eu vejo as coisas de uma forma diferente, sei que essa raiva que eu guardo dentro de mim só está me fazendo mal e eu não quero mais isso. Além do mais sei que se a mamãe estivesse aqui já teria me dado um puxão de orelha pelo meu comportamento – disso com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e me alegrou saber que lembrar dela dessa forma não me fazia mal, nem me fazia sofrer e era assim que eu queria que fosse daqui pra frente, lembrar da minha mãe de uma forma saudável e da melhor maneira possível"

- Bom será que agora eu posso dar um abraço no meu filho?- meu pai perguntou se levantando da cadeira um pouco tímido

- Claro que sim – respondi me levantando e indo ao seu encontro. Abraçar meu pai foi uma das melhores coisas que eu fiz em anos, eu nunca havia reparado na falta que esse simples gesto fazia até estar abraçado a ele.

-HÁ QUE COISA MAIS LINDA - ouvimos uma voz vinda da porta e vimos que ela estava meia aberta, o mais bizarro é que a voz não era de Alice ou Esme, era do Emmett

- Cala a porra da boca Emmett – e depois ouvimos um tapa, concerteza Alice havia batido em Emmett - quer que nos vejam aqui?

- Desculpa Alice, mas é que eu amo finais felizes

- Mas você é uma anta, fica quieto que eu quero ouvir – dessa vez a voz era da Rose

Olhei para meu pai e pisquei para ele

- Sabe pai, agora que está tudo bem entre nós, já posso lhe dizer onde o Emmett esconde todos os vídeos pornôs dele.

- AI ROSE PARA COM ISSO – Emmett gritava, pois Rose estava batendo nele.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO EMMETT CULLEN, COMO VOCÊ PODE? DISSE QUE HAVIA JOGADO TUDO FORA - ele gritou e ouvimos mais barulhos de tapas

-Rose você tem que entender que homem que é homem não joga os pornôs fora - mas era uma anta mesmo.

- Emmett, Rose Alice, porque não se juntam a nós?- Carlisle falou olhando para a porta. Alguns segundos depois e xingamentos das meninas para o Emmett, a porta foi aberta por uma Alice sorridente, uma Rosalie vermelha de raiva e um Emmett tentando se esconder atrás de Alice acredito eu que era fugindo da Rose

- Chamou papai?- Perguntou Alice com os olhinhos brilhando com a maior cara de sonsa do mundo

- Eu posso saber o que vocês estavam fazendo atrás da porta?- Carlisle perguntou enquanto encarava os três.

- É que...

- Então estão todos aqui – Esme entrou no escritório e parou subitamente quando me viu ali – Há olá Edward tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou visivelmente sem jeito

- Tudo sim Esme, melhor impossível – respondi com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Bom o jantar está pronto, vamos? – ele perguntou nos olhando

-Vocês foram salvos pelo jantar, mas ainda quero uma resposta – meu pai disse enquanto saia com Alice ao seu lado

- Ei Emmett - chamei enquanto ele tentava sair na frente de Rose, ele me olhou da porta - eu realmente não sabia que você tinha aqueles vídeos – disse enquanto dava uma piscada, ele bufou e saiu correndo com uma Rose ainda vermelha de raiva atrás dele

- Esme - chamei enquanto ela ia saindo - será que eu poderia falar com você?!

- Claro querido – ela disse com um lindo sorriso enquanto vinha em minha direção.

-Conversei com meu pai hoje e queria me desculpar com você também

-Não precisa querido- ela disse com um tom maternal que fez com que eu me sentisse bem – eu sei que você só precisava que as coisas ocorressem no seu tempo – fui em sua direção e lhe dei um forte abraço – sabe eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de trazer sua namorada para almoçar aqui amanhã, o que você acha?

- Acho que é uma ótima idéia – disse já imaginando quantos tons de vermelho Bella iria atingir amanhã – Hei, mas como você sabe que eu estou namorando?

- Estinto maternal – ela disse simplesmente saindo da sala. O jantar foi um dos melhores, como o de toda família deve ser, com risadas, bom humor e promessas de que vídeos pornôs seriam jogados fora, mesmo todos sabendo que era mentira, menos a parte interessada, no caso Rosalie.

**POV BELLA**

Após a saída de Edward subi para tomar banho e preparar o jantar, enquanto estava na cozinha ouvi a companhia tocar e corri para lá esperando que fosse Edward por ter esquecido suas coisas aqui.

- Oi Bella – Jake disse na porta da minha casa, fazendo com que eu tivesse uma grande surpresa.

- Há, oi Jake - o cumprimentei meio sem saber o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas os amigos podem visitar os outros certos?!

- Eu fiquei preocupado por você não ter ido à faculdade, está tudo bem?- ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado comigo e eu logo me senti mal por questionar internamente o que ele estava fazendo aqui

- Agora estou, fiquei com um pouco de febre, então mandaram eu ficar em casa, você não quer entrar?

- Não vou atrapalhar você?

- Claro que não, eu estou fazendo o jantar só assim tenho uma companhia – disse enquanto dava passagem para ele entrar - você não quer ficar para o jantar?

- Não Bells eu não quero incomodar, vim aqui realmente para saber como você estava.

- Bobagem Jake, não será incomodo nenhum - o tempo passou voando enquanto fazia o jantar e conversava com o Jake, eu gostava da companhia dele, era agradável e fazia com que eu me sentisse fácil estar perto dele. Logo minha mãe chegou e jantamos. Ela também gostou da companhia dele e falou para ele nos visitar mais vezes. Enquanto eu lavava a loça e o Jake secava o telefone tocou, como já havia acabado corri para atender.

- Alô - disse enquanto enxugava as mãos na calça

- Bella – ao ouvir aquela vez fiquei totalmente fora de órbita, ele tinha simplesmente a voz mais linda que eu já havia ouvido em toda a minha vida.

- Olá- disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios - e então como foram as coisas com o seu pai?

- Melhores impossíveis e quando nos vermos pessoalmente vou lhe contar tudo, mas quero lhe fazer um convite.

- Hei Bella já acabei por aqui – Jake disse gritando da cozinha.

- Bella quem está ai? – Edward perguntou com há voz um pouco diferente do que estava anteriormente.

- Há é o Jake .

- E eu posso saber o que esse cara está fazendo na sua casa essa hora? – ele perguntou mais rosnando do que falando.

- Bella eu tenho que ir, está tarde, depois nos falamos na faculdade – ele disse e ouvi minha mãe dizendo que o acompanhava até a porta.

- Ok Tchau Jake, boa noite.

- Já acabou com as despedidas?

- Há me desculpa – eu disse por te feito ele esperar.

- Então me responde o que ele estava fazendo ai?

- Nada de mais, ele veio ver como eu estava, e acabou jantando aqui conosco.

- Estou indo ai – ele disse e simplesmente desligou o telefone. O que será que eu tinha feito de mais?

* * *

**E ai meninas, o que vocês acharam? Eu espero realmente que tenham gostado desse cap. Próximo cap prometo que tá melhor. Ciúmes, balada e LEMONS rs *mode tarada on* Ai alguém viu Remember Me? (Lembranças) EU VI/ meninas quem não viu, vá ver é muuuito bom .**

**Não sei se vocês repararam,mas eu tentei fazer uma "graça" com o Emmett, gente eu realmente não sei se ficou bom porque eu também sou péssima para coisas engraçadas rs, mas espero que tenham gostado *-***

**Desculpem-me pela demora de coração, espero que NÃO TENHAM ME ABANDONADO *ajoelhada no milho*. **

**Próximo cap sai no domingo *palavra de escoteiro***

* * *

**_AGRADECIMENTOS!!_**

***Mobodyherahahah - Ixi acho que você não vai querer cuidar dele por muito tempo não rs. Sim é muito bom ver o Ed bem com a família dele. Obrigada pelo comente. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. Bjs flor.**

*** Pati Souza - Se prepara que ainda tem muita coisa. Obrigada pelo comente, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjs flor.**

*** Dani Marjorie - Chara, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Obrigada pelo coment, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjs flor**

***Babienglmanm - Que bom que está gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Obrigada pelo comente. Bjs flor**

*** Cristhal - Será que ele conta? Ta longe da bella saber, mas posso adiantar que o Ed anda vai se enrolar muuuito com essa aposta. Obrigada pelo comente, espero que tenha gostado desse flor**

*** Gabi_b - O velho Ed vai voltar sim, mas não é só ele não. Obrigada pelo comente e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjs flor.**

* * *

**Até o próximo cap meninas lindas do meu coração XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Você pertence a mim**

**POV EDWARD**

Enquanto dirigia para a casa de Bella tentava me controlar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. O que aquele energúmeno estava fazendo na casa da MINHA Bella? O que ele estava fazendo jantando com a MINHA namorada e a MINHA sogra? E o mais importante, por que porra é que a Bella permitiu isso? Eu pedia a Deus para encontrar com aquele viadinho, filho de uma puta pelo caminho, mas quando nós queremos que as coisas boas aconteçam, elas nunca contassem. Estacionei enfrente a casa de Bella e fiquei dentro do meu carro por alguns minutos tentando me acalmar, coisa que estava sendo difícil, já que eu apertava as mãos no volante com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos já estavam ficando brancos. Respirei fundo e sai do carro apertando o alarme e seguindo para sua porta, bati e esperei alguém atender, ouvi uma movimentação dentro da casa e logo depois uma Bella sorridente estava na minha frete. Ao ver minha expressão seu sorriso diminuiu

- O que houve Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Me responda você Isabella, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não eu to bem – há e ainda era piadista

- Pega suas coisas hoje você vai dormir na minha casa – ela piscou meio incrédula e continuou parada na minha frete. Qual é a menina ficou tão impressionada com o Black que ficou surda? – Eu posso saber o que você fazendo ai parada olhando para mim?

- Eu não entendi direito, você quer que eu vá dormir na sua casa?

- Isso mesmo que eu disse, você quer que eu desenhe? – eu já estava perdendo a minha preciosa paciência que não estava lá muitas coisas nesse momento.

- Mas eu não conheço a sua família, como eu vou dormir lá? E tem a minha mãe – Nesse momento René saiu pela porta.

- Há Olá Edward, como você está? – perguntou minha sogra toda sorridente, ótima hora para sair sogrinha.

- Ótimo, e você Senhora Swan? – educação nunca é demais e preciso "amaciar a fera"

- Bem também, entrem vocês dois – ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- Na verdade eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa – nesse momento Bella ficou em choque olhando em minha direção, acho que ela na acreditava que eu teria coragem para isso. Ledo engano seu Belinha. – Eu gostaria de saber se a senhora permite a Bella de passar a noite na minha casa, minha madrasta Esme está doida para conhecê-la e como ela pediu para a Bella almoçar amanhã conosco, resolvi adiantar um pouco as paresentações, para que a Bella fique mais à-vontade durante o almoço – Deus que mentira mais deslavada, meu pai e a Esme nem estavam em casa.

- Há se a Bella quiser tudo bem, afinal de contas eu conheço o seu pai e sei que vocês não são assassinos – bom pelo visto ela ainda não conheceu a Alice quando alguém diz "não" para ela. – Você quer ir Bella?

- Mas você vai acabar dormindo sozinha, eu não acho seguro – ela disse pouco à-vontade com a situação.

- Na verdade filha, se você não for dormir em casa eu também não vou – René disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, eu realmente não precisava disso.

- Há claro – Bella disse piscando os olhos concerteza tendo os mesmo pensamentos que eu.

- Bom então eu vou ligar para uma pessoa – e assim minha querida sogra entrou.

- Eu não tenho a noite toda – disse a Bella quando vi que ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar.

- Ok, você quer entrar enquanto eu arrumo as minhas coisas?

- Não eu vou te esperar no carro – disse já virando e indo em direção do mesmo.

- Você vai me dizer o que houve certo? – me virei para ela e apenas disse

- Anda logo Isabella – e assim ela entrou correndo. Mas é impressionante, essa criatura enfia outro homem dentro da casa dela, sem a minha presença ou a da mãe dela e acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo? Não mesmo, Edward Cullen não nasceu para ser passado para trás, há qual é? O que aquele cara tem que eu não tenho? Se ela queria companhia era só me chamar que eu viria, não precisava abrir a porta para o primeiro cachorro que aparecesse na casa dela. E não eu não estou com ciúmes, só estou tomando conta do que é meu.

Alguém tempo depois ela saiu de casa, com uma mochila nas costas, quando ela chegou até onde estava abrir a porta para ela, eu to puto, mas sou cavalheiro, acenei para sua mãe que estava na porta e casa, entrei no carro e acelerei com tudo. Eu tinha que descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa e infelizmente o meu lindo carro iria pagar, a não ser que eu encontrasse o senhor Jacob – roubador de mulheres alheias - Black e assim poderia descontar toda a minha raiva na pessoa certa.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO NOS MATAR – Puta merda, será que ninguém avisou a Bella que não se pode assustar uma pessoa enquanto ela dirige? Ainda mais quando a pessoa está chegando a quase 200k/h?

- Eu posso saber o motivo da gritaria?- Perguntei olhando para ela de relance.

- O MEU DEUS, OLHA PRA FRENTE, OLHA PRA FRENTE – Ok eu quero saber o que o Black fez com a minha Bella, pois essa que estava do meu lado mais parecia uma gralha gritando.

- MAS QUE MERDA, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?- Bom em minha defesa, ela que começou a gritar.

- DIMINUI A VOLOCIDADE, DIMINIU ISSO - ela gritava com os olhos arregalados, há era isso? Fala sério, eu ainda estava devagar.

- Eu não vou bater com o carro Isabella – Falei dando um sorrisinho sarcástico, qual é, ela achava que eu era o que?

- NÃO ME IMPORTA, DIMINIU ISSO EDWARD!

- HÁ SE FOSSE O SEU PRECIOSO JACOB, EU DUVIDO MUITO QUE VOCÊ ESTARIA DANDO TANTO ATAQUE POR NADA!

- ATAQUE POR NADA? SE ESSE CARRO BATER NÃO VAI SOBRAR NEM A MINHA ARCÁRIA DENTÁRIA PARA ME IDENTIFICAREM, E POR QUE O JACOB ENTROU NA CONVERÇA?

- NÃOS E FAÇA DE BESTA – e nessa hora eu fiz uma curva fechada a toda a velocidade, basicamente dando um "cavalo de pau" no maior estilo "Velozes e Furiosos". Caralho o Emmett tinha que estar aqui para ver, ele ia pirar com a fumaça subindo no asfalto.

-HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS - olhei para o lado e vi Bella com os olhos fechados, tendo literalmente um ataque, ok talvez não tenha sido assim tão legal para ela. Hum... mulheres.

- Ta tudo bem Isabella, já acabou.

- PARA ISSO, PARA ESSE TROÇO – Há, mas é muita ousadia, como ela ousa fala assim do meu carro?Mas quando olhei para ela a meninas estava mais branca do que nunca com os olhos arregalados. Ok hora de parar, encostei o carro em um acostamento e desliguei ele. Ela saiu do carro na mesma hora quase correndo. Sai também, vai que a menina passa mal.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA EDWARD? – ela perguntou com a mão no coração provavelmente tentando se acalmar.

- Isabella no estado que você está não adianta ficar gritando – eu estava começando a perder a paciência.

- PARAR DE GRITAR? VOCÊ QUASE NOS MATOU AGORA. E QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ME CHAMAR DE ISABELLA?

- Que eu saiba esse é o seu nome.

- Mas você não me chama assim, e sabe que eu não gosto – ela disse já um pouco mais calma se encostando-se ao capo no carro ao meu lado.

- É que eu achei que você iria preferir que o Jacob te chamasse assim agora. – disse enquanto cruzava os braços encima do meu peito, e daí que eu estava parecendo uma criança fazendo birra? Eu quase fui corneado essa noite meu povo.

- Por que motivo você ta me falando isso?- há que linda tão inocente.

- Pelo simples motivo do Black ter passado a tarde toda na sua casa, só com vocês dois lá.

- E qual é o problema? Ele é meu amigo

- O problema é que eu não nasci para ser otário, simples assim.

- Você está querendo dizer alguma coisa? Pois eu acho melhor você falar do que ficar enrolando. – ela disse botando as mãos na cintura há e ainda era abusada.

- Ok que vou ser claro com você, EU NÃO NASCI PARA SER CORNO ENTENDEU?

- E o que faz você achar isso?

- Há me poupe Isabella, vocês dois estavam na mesma casa sem ninguém por perto, o que você quer que eu pense?

- Você acha que eu sou o que heim? Essas meninas que você está acostumado? Eu não sou assim Edward, eu realmente achei que você soubesse disso. - é claro que eu sabia disso, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Sabe como é o seguro morreu de velho.

- O que você iria achar se EU estivesse com uma mulher na minha casa, sem ninguém lá? Heim...

- Eu não iria gostar, mas eu iria falar com você, conversar, pois é isso que as pessoas fazem. Eu não iria acusar você de nada que eu não tivesse certeza, e eu iria acreditar no que quer que você me contasse, porque eu confio em você, eu não tenho motivos, para desconfiar. Assim como eu achava que você não tinha motivos para desconfiar de mim – Ok quem está se sentindo um idiota ai? Mas ela não pode se fazer de vitima, a vitima aqui sou eu.

- Tudo bem, então me fala o que ele estava fazendo lá?

- Ele foi me ver, pois eu não havia ido para a faculdade, ele estava preocupado. Então o chamei para entrar, pois eu estava fazendo o jantar, ele acabou ficando e minha mãe chegou, ela convidou o Jake para jantar. Não foi nada de mais. – ela disse chegando mais perto de mim.

- Olha Bella eu até posso ter exagerado, e eu não estou dizendo que foi isso, mas eu realmente não gostei de saber que a minha namorada estava em casa sozinha com outro cara. Isso é muito desconfortável sabe?

- Minha intenção não foi essa – ela disse se aproximando de mim – me desculpa eu não queria que você ficasse com raiva – ela ficou na minha frente e botou as mãos envolta do meu pescoço, há eu não sou tão fácil assim Isabella.

- Tudo bem, se você me prometer não falar mais com o Black.

- Eu não posso prometer isso, ele é meu amigo, a primeira pessoa que eu conheci aqui, ele realmente se preocupa comigo.

-Você é tão inocente, eu sei muito bem a intenção dele em ser seu amigo, e você não precisa de ninguém se preocupando com você, você tem a mim – disse botando a mão na sua cintura, ok talvez eu fosse um pouco fácil.

- Olha, eu não sei qual o seu problema com o Jake e nem sei qual o dele com você e também não quero saber. Pois não vou gostar de ouvir um falando mal do outro. Nós podemos fazer o seguinte – ela disse passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço, há isso é golpe baixo – eu não fico mais sozinha com ele em um lugar vamos dizer assim comprometedor, mas não vou para de falar com ele, e nós vamos logo para sua casa, ou nós podemos ficar aqui a noite toda falando sobre isso.

- Isso não vale sabia? – disse enquanto me virava com ele e a colocava encima do capo - mas podemos deixar esse assunto para outra hora- e assim eu comecei a dar alguns beijos em seu pescoço e fui subindo até encontrar os seus lábios. Dei um pequeno selinho em seus lábios, para logo depois aprofundar o beijo, beijar Bella era um turbilhão de sensações que eu nunca havia sentido, eram sensações maravilhosas, que eu tinha medo de perder, de nunca mais sentir. Sentir suas mãos enroscadas em meu cabelo, me levando para mais perto dela, fazia com que eu tivesse a sensação que ao lado dela era o meu lugar É claro que tudo havia começado com uma aposta, mas talvez esse não fosse mais o motivo para me manter ao lado dela, mas eu ainda tinha que resolver o meu problema com o vídeo, se as pessoas o vissem eu estaria em sérios problemas.

- Sabe – ela disse quanto nos afastávamos para respirar, enquanto botava a cabeça no meu ombro – você fica lindo com ciúmes.

- E quem enganou você dizendo que eu estava com ciúmes? – há essa menina é doida.

- Não estava? – Ela perguntou olhado nos meus olhos.

- Não – respondi olhando para ela também, enquanto botava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha – estava cuidando do que é meu. – Nesse momento passou um carro na pista gritando graçinhas que fizeram com que Bella ficasse com vergonha. – Vamos embora Bella.

- É bom voltar a ser Bella novamente – ri enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela, dei a volta e entrei. Ao olhar para ela enquanto dirigia, vi que eu nunca deixaria que ninguém a tirasse de mim, eu podia não fazer bem para ela, mas ela fazia mais do que bem para mim. E sim eu estava com ciúmes, mas eu não saberia disso.

**POV BELLA**

Ok se nós iríamos para a casa do Edward, porque nós estávamos parando enfrente a uma mansão? A casa era simplesmente maravilhosa, ela tinha enormes janelas com vidros gigantescos, tinha uns três andares pelo menos. Ele adentrou em uma garagem que dava para pelo menos uns 10 carros, lá tinha um conversível vermelho, um Jipe, um porche, uma Ferrari e uma mercedes prata. Ok alguém por aqui trabalha com a máfia. Ele estacionou ao lado do Jipe e viu que eu estava impressionada com os carros, e quem liga se eu estava parecendo uma idiota?Eu nunca tinha visto tantos carros lindos de uma só vez em toda a minha vida, o porche eu sabia que era de Alice, mas os outros eram tão lindos quanto os carros de Alice e de Edward.

- O conversível é de Rose, o Jipe do Emmett, o porche de Alice, a Ferrari do Jasper, o mercedes é de Esme, e ainda falta a mercedes do meu pai.- Agora eu realmente fiquei com vergonha do meu carro, mas tudo bem ele andava e era isso o que importava certo?

- São todos muitos lindos – disse um pouco abobalhada ainda.

- Sim são, vamos?- ele disse abrindo a porta, abri a do meu lado e saímos da garagem, ela tinha uma porta que dava direto na cozinha.

- EDWARD CULLEN EU POSSO SABER ONDE... – Alice veio gritando em nossa direção totalmente furiosa, mas parou quando me viu ao lado de Edward – Oi Bellinha – ela disse extremamente simpática.

- Qual o problema Alice? – Edward perguntou enquanto passávamos por ela e íamos em direção a sala, ok só a sala era a minha casa inteira.

- Posso saber onde você se meteu?

- Fui à casa da Bella busca - lá, ela vai dormir aqui hoje.

- Sério?Isso é perfeito me poupa muito tempo.

- Tempo do que Alice? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava no sofá ao lado de Edward, God ele era mais macio que a minha cama.

- Nada disso, pode levantando – Alice disse enquanto me puxava para longe do sofá, há qual é eu nem aproveitei direito. - Vamos temos muito que fazer em apenas duas horas – Ok nós íamos salvar o mundo? Porque o que mais se faria em duas horas?

- E o que nós vamos fazer? – tive que perguntar, pois eu deixei a minha roupa de heroína em casa, é eu sei, foi sem graça.

- Nos arrumar - há era sacanagem, eu demoro no máximo meia hora para isso e olhe lá.

- E eu posso saber aonde nós vamos? – Edward perguntou ainda sentado naquele sofá tão macio, que inveja.

- Nós vamos à nova boate que abriu um Port Algels – ela disse dando pulinhos e me sacudindo já que ela ainda segurava meu braço – eu estava te procurando para você ligar para a Bella a convidando para ir também. Mas como mentes brilhantes pensam iguais, não que a sua seja tanto assim. Bom enfim... A Bella está aqui e eu estou subindo com ela para nos arrumarmos.

- Hum... Alice eu tenho que pegar minha mochila .

- Ok não que tem nada ai para você usar eu tenho certeza, daí você vai usar só a calçinha mesmo – ela precisava falar de roupas intimas na frente do meu namorado?

- Alice, você está constrangendo a menina desse jeito.- Edward disse vendo o quão vermelha eu fiquei

- Há desculpa Belinha, mas eu só disse a verdade, vamos temos muito trabalho pela frente – e assim ela me carregou escadas acima me levanto para longe do meu sonho de consumo, o sofá. Ao chegarmos ao seu quarto eu fiquei de boca aberta, era o quarto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, ele era de um lilás muito bem decorado, com alguns detalhes em prata.

- Alice, achei que não fosse subir nunca – um loura disse saindo do banheiro só de langerri vermelha com um corpo totalmente perfeito. – há não sabia que você estava acompanhada.

- Rose essa é a minha mais nova cunhada Bella – gostei da apresentação.

- Olá Bella eu sou Rosalie, mas prefiro só Rose mesmo – ela disse dando um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Oi Rose, é um prazer conhecê-la.

- Há o prazer é todo meu de finalmente conhecer a menina que finalmente conseguiu amarrar o Edward – ela disse dando uma piscadela.

- Boa menos falação e mais trabalho, agora temos menos de duas horas, para o Banho Bella. – Entrei no banheiro e assim como o quarto ele era extremamente lindo, tomei meu banho e me enrolei na toalha saindo de lá. Alice e Rosali não estavam em nenhum lugar.

- Alice? Rose? – as chamei

- Aqui dentro Bella – gritou Rose de dentro de um... Armário? Ok pessoas ricas tem closet Bella, fui me encaminhando para essa porta e... Retiro o que eu disse da sala, o closet da Alcie era maior do que a minha casa eram roupas e sapatos de todos os tipos, Alice saiu de lá de dentro com um vestido preto e sandálias prateadas nas mãos, enquanto em sua outra mão havia um vestido rosa e sandálias rosa também.

- Aqui está sua roupa – Alice disse jogando o vestido preto encima da cama – mas antes, vamos fazer esse cabelo.

- Alice eu sinto muito em te informar, mas se eu usar esses saltos eu vou quebrar uma perna.

- Então, por favor, quebre com classe cunhadinha, agora senta aqui, por favor – ela disse apontando para a penteadeira enquanto pegava uma escova e um secador. Ok sei que eu vou sofrer. Depois de puxar o meu cabelo de todas as formas possíveis, e Rose me pintar em lugares no rosto que eu nem sabia que existia maquiagem para aquele lugar, eu estava pronta e ao me olhar no espelho realmente vi que todo o sofrimento valeu a pena.

- VAMOS ARRAZAR MENINAS – Rose disse saindo do banheiro, mais linda do que uma modelo, ok eu também estou linda como ela certo?

**POV EDWARD**

Estávamos sentados no sofá jogando vídeo game esperando as meninas descerem. Sei que foi sacanagem ter deixado Bella ser carregada por Alcie, mas ela ainda estava me devendo.

- Então Edward, vai agora enterrar a bola em um buraco só? – Emmett disse enquanto pausava o jogo, olhei para Jasper que estava mais abismado do que eu.

- Mas que merda é essa Emmett?- Jasper perguntou por que eu estava sem palavras.

- Há eu estou tentando criar umas modas sabe? – ele disse quicando no sofá - sabe inovar as coisas, e então quando a minha gíria estiver circulando em todo o mundo eles vão saber quem é o Big Emmett – ele disse extremamente orgulhoso dele mesmo.

- Big Emmett? – fui obrigado a perguntar.

- É o meu codinome – ele disse piscando, ok eu sabia que ia me arrepender de perguntar, fomos salvos das asneiras de Emmett quando vimos as meninas descendo as escadas e PUTA MERDA me lembrem de agradecer a Alice, pois a Bella estava simplesmente linda e com todo o respeito, gostosa pra caralho.

- Você ta linda – disse enquanto ela se aproximava de mim, ela corou e eu não agüentei dei um beijo nela ali na frente de todo mundo, mas não um beijo qualquer, um beijo no melhor estilo desentupidor de pia.

- Au au auuuu – parei de beijar Bella querendo saber quem era o cachorro que tinha entrado dentro da minha casa. – é isso ai maninho, vai com tudo. - ignorei o comentário infeliz do Emmett e parti para as apresentações.

- Bom eu acho que vocês já se viram, mas vou apresentá-los formalmente. Bella esses são Jasper o namorado da Alice – Jasper deu um aceno com a cabeça.

- Como você está Bella?

- Bem obrigada.

- E meu irmão Emmett – ele fez um barulho estranho com a garganta – Qual é o problema?

- O codinome, não vai pegar se ninguém usar – Deus me de paciência.

- Ok, eu não acredito que vou falar isso. Bella esse é o Big Emmett – Bella ficou sem reação por uns minutos, mas isso não durou já que um segundo depois ela estava sendo esmagada pelos poderosos braços de Emmett.

- Cunhadinha, que bom que o Edward arrumou uma namorada, eu já estava achando que ele era gay e que todas aquelas meninas eram só para disfarçar. Nada contra aos gays ok Jasper.

- Eu não sou gay Emett – Jasper disse vermelho de raiva

- Eu sei, eu sei – logo depois ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella – ele não me engana.

-CALA A BOCA EMETT - todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Viu só cunhadinha como eu sou tratado, ou melhor, mal tratado nessa casa?

- Vamos logo Emmett – Rose disse se encaminhando para fora, todos nós a seguimos.

- Me desculpa por isso – disse quando cheguei perto de uma Bella vermelha de tanto rir.

- Tudo bem foi engraçado – Fomos em três carros, em com Bella no meu Volvo, Alice com Jasper na Ferrari e Rose com Emmett no Jipe. Chegamos a Port Angels em pouco tempo já que estávamos correndo e é claro que eu cheguei por ultimo graças aos gritos que Bella dava sempre que eu chegava a 190 K/H. A boate realmente era muito boa e estava bastante cheia, fomos todos para o bar pedir algo para bebermos, mas ao longe eu avistei justamente quem eu não queria.

- Eu já volto – falei no ovido da Bella – Emmett olha a Bella um segundo – ele fez um sinal de Ok com as mãos que não me convenceu. - Jasper olhe a Bella – ele só concordou com a cabeça e eu sai de lá escutando as reclamações de Emmett. Fui à direção do meu alvo. É essa seria uma longa noite.

- E ai galera – cumprimentei a todos que estavam lá. - James.

- Edward meu amigo, parece que esta tudo indo bem, saída com a família do namorado é uma coisa séria.

- Por que não estaria indo tudo bem?

- Por motivo nenhum. – ele disse tomando um gole de sua bebida. – não esqueça Edward, você tem dois meses para levar essa bolsista pra cama.

- Eu já sei disso, tenho que ir – eu tinha que sair dali se não daria um soco na cara daquele idiota.

- Hei Cullen – não me dei o trabalho de olhar em sua direção, mas parei para ouvir o que ele ia dizer - segunda tenho uma surpresa para você na faculdade - Continuei o meu caminho pensando qual seria a surpresa desse idiota.

- Edward – ouvi a vos do Bem me chamando – cara você tem que pular fora desse negócio logo, dá pra ver que você ta apaixonado pela menina.

- Eu não sei o que você ta falando.

- Tudo bem então eu vou lá conversar com ela – Seth disse indo na direção dela.

- Só se você quiser sair daqui sem os dentes – disse ficando na sua frente

- Ta vendo? Olha você não merece, mas agente vai ajudar você. Vamos ver se descobrimos onde ta a porra desse vídeo, mesmo não fazendo a mínima idéia do que esteja nele e vamos tentar saber que surpresa é essa.

- Obrigado – foi a única coisa que eu disse antes de me encaminhar para o banheiro. Eu tava perdido, esse vídeo não podia vir átona, eu estaria acabado se isso acontecesse, meu pai ficaria decepcionado, minha família inteira ficaria, e eu ainda poderia ser preso. Deus porque merda eu fui fazer aquilo? Molhei meu rosto e tomei uma decisão, eu não poderia deixar que a minha vida acabasse por uma menina que chegou ontem na minha vida. Eu iria levar Isabella para cama o quanto antes e acabar logo com essa merda, e daí que ela iria chorar? Ela não seria a primeira mulher a sofrer por amor e nem a ultima. Sai do banheiro e fui em sua direção.

- Oi – disse chegando perto dela

- Oi você demorou – ela disse me dando um beijo.

- Me desculpa então pronta para ir?

- Por favor, eu não agüento mais esse lugar.

- Estamos indo – disse para a minha família, eles acenaram com a cabeça e assim nós fomos embora. Ao chegarmos à minha casa encaminhei Bella para o meu quarto.

- Você quer tomar banho?

- Há sim

- Pode ir lá, tem uma toalha no banheiro, vou tomar banho no banheiro do Emmettt. – Pronto era hoje que a Bella iria perder a virgindade e eu acabaria logo com voltei para o quarto ela já estava deitada de lado, cheguei perto da cama e me deitei ao seu lado beijando sua nuca.

- Você iria dormir sem me esperar? – perguntei passeando minhas mãos pela sua barriga.

- Eu não estava dormindo – ela disse em um fio de voz. Continuei beijando sua nuca e passando minha mão em sua barriga, botei minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa e fui subindo até os seu seios, ela soltou um gemido quando encostei minha mão em seu mamilo que já estava duro. Com a outra mão fui descendo até sua calçinha já que ela estava de camisola, Bella soltou um gemido quando eu apertei seu clitóris por cima da calçinha, me membro já estava mais do que duro a sua espera e Bella se encaixou mais em mim, fazendo com que sua bunda encaixasse com meu pênis.

Botei minha mão por dentro de sua calçinha e vi que Bella estava totalmente molhada e pronta para mim. Virei Bella para ficar com a barriga para cima e me posicionei encima dela beijei os seus lábios com toda a urgência que eu estava sentindo de enterrar meu membro dentro dela. Tirei sua camisola e fiquei contemplando seus seios e não agüentei mais, beijei cada um e depois comecei a sugar um enquanto massageava o outro com as mãos.

- Hum... Edward

Bella estava se contorcendo embaixo de mim rebolando fazendo com que seu sexo rosasse no meu, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais maluco ainda. Ela botou as mãos na minha calça de moletom e começou a abaixa-lá, a ajudei a tirar enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. Desci meus lábios por seu seios, barriga até chegar à sua calçinha, puxei ela e dei beijos em suas cochas na parte interna,antes de chegar aos meu objetivo. O cheiro e o gosto de Bella eram totalmente diferentes de tudo que eu já havia sentido ou experimentado antes, ela era pura.

- Eu não agüento mais Bella, preciso de você – disse no seu ouvido.

- Eu sou sua, sempre fui.

Tirei minha cueca e fui para cima dela me posicionando em sua entrada, me encaixei em sua entrada. Olhei nos olhos de Bella e vi lá toda a insegurança que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, mas que mesmo assim ela se entregaria a mim. Mesmo não estando pronta ou preparada ela faria isso.

- Eu amo você – ela disse olhando para mim, com uma emoção que fez com que eu sentisse vergonha de mim mesmo. O que eu estava fazendo? Quando eu me tornei esse mostro? Sai de cima dela e me deitei ao seu lado, puxando seu rosto para me olhar. – Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – ela disse meio apavorada.

- Não – disse fazendo carinho no seu rosto – você falou a coisa mais certa que poderia existir. Você não está pronta é só isso.

- Estou sim, eu amo você, eu quero você.

- Mas isso não faz com que você esteja pronta, e nós não precisamos apressar as coisas. Quando tiver que acontecer, você vai saber e eu também, e eu prometo que via ser o momento mais especial da sua vida. – ela sorriu para mim e se aconchegou no meu peito. Fique fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, até que percebi que ela havia dormido.

Eu não poderia fazer uma coisa tão horrível com Bella, não poderia magoar Bella, ela era especial, importante, merecia mais do que ser parte de uma aposta. Eu podia tentar dar um jeito nisso, eu ia fazer alguma coisa, eu não tinha certeza pelo o que eu sentia por Bella, eu nunca senti isso por nenhuma outra mulher. Mas eu podia dizer com quase toda a certeza que eu a amava. E o que eu não podia era ser o causador do sofrimento da pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

* * *

E ai meninas, como vocês estão? Muuuito obrigada por não terem me abandonado XD e pelos lindos comentários que vocês deixaram.

Espero de coração que tenha gostado desse, ele é um dos meus preferidos e me digam o que estão achando do Emmett, porque eu sou péssima para comédias rs, então se ele tiver muito ruim vocês me avisem por favor =D

**AGRADECIMENTOS!!!**

***PriPriCullen **- Não porque ele quer prometo isso, e não vai ser tãão ruim assim rs pode ficar tranqüila. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs flor XD

***Gabi-b **- Sim senhora, prometo nunca mais sumir *palavra de escoteiro* ahsuahsuahsu, que bom que você gostou. UIui Ed ciumento atóron que tenha gostado desse capitulo, obrigada pelo comentá flor XD

***Roosi **-ahsuahsuahsu Também amo uma briga, mas não entre homem em mulher, mas prometo que terá uma, mas com as pessoas do mesmo sexo ahsuahsu. Que bom que você gostou, obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs flor XD

***TristanRJ **- Obrigada =) há eu também amei *-*. Ver de novo? Jesus só se for para ficar desidratada ahsuahsuahsu. Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjs flor XD

***Ninha Souma **- Cara eu não tenho nem palavras pelo seu comentário, sério mesmo. Eu acho que eu não mereço todos esses elogios, mas fico feliz em recebê-los ahsuahsu. É isso mesmo que eu queria mostrar na fic e fico feliz que as pessoas estão percebendo o meu objeito. Muito obrigada de coração mesmo, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e muuuito obrigada pelo comentário. Bjs flor XD

* * *

Muuuito obrigada por cada comentário meninas, vocês não tem idéia de como eles me fazem feliz .

Bom espero que o próximo saia no domingo que vem, mas não dou certeza por ser páscoa *rebola*

Mas na segunda é certo

Bjs XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Entre Família**

**Pov Edward**

Abri os olhos pela manhã e fiquei observando a claridade que vinha do lado de fora entrando pela janela. Sol, hoje era um dos raros dias que fazia sol em Forks, olhei para o meu lado na cama observando o lindo anjo que dormia em meus braços, agora com a claridade do sol tocando seus cabelos, pude observar que eles tinham algumas mechas avermelhadas, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais linda ainda, se isso fosse possível.

Movi-me para fora da cama, fazendo todo esforço do mundo para que Bella não despertasse, afinal de contas tinha que avisar ao meu pai e a Esme que tínhamos mais uma convidada para o café da manhã. Após levantar fui em direção ao banheiro escovar os dentes e botar uma bermuda, sem me preocupar em botar em botar uma cueca ou uma blusa, já que ainda teria que tomar banho. Ao sair de lá e voltando para o quarto vi que agora Bella estava abraçada ao meu travesseiro.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas indo em direção a cozinha, apesar de ser apenas 07:30 sabia que Esme e Carlisle já estariam lá preparando o café da manhã. Todo fim de semana, Esme gostava que estivessem toda a mesa e a mesma com uma quantidade de comida absurda de todos os tipos, para um bom café da manhã, que Emmett fazia questão de comer praticamente tudo sozinho.

- Bom dia – disse entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia – disse Esme vindo em minha direção e me dando um beijo no rosto, como ela sempre tentou fazer, mas eu nunca permiti. Agora vejo que não era nada de mais e confesso que até gostei.

- Bom dia filho – Carlisle respondeu abaixando o jornal que estava lendo – o que houve para você ter caído da cama hoje?

- Bom como vocês sabem eu estou namorando – disse observando os dois, eles assentiram me incentivando a continuar – então ontem a noite nós saímos e eu a trouxe aqui para casa. Ou seja, nesse exato momento minha namorada está lá encima dormindo, e é uma coisa que eu gostaria que acontecesse mais vezes.

- Bom eu acredito que seja na sua cama que ela se encontra nesse momento certo? – Carlisle perguntou e eu assenti.

- Edward, você sabe que nós não ligamos que vocês tragam suas namoradas ou no caso da Alice namorados para dormir aqui, contando que seja uma coisa séria. Alice até hoje trouxe somente Jasper e tenho certeza que vai continuar sendo somente ele. E Emmett por já estar noivo da Rose não preciso nem comentar – eu me lembro perfeitamente quando eu e Emmett descobrimos que Jasper tinha dormido aqui pela 1º vez, ele saiu daqui de casa com o nariz quebrado – então eu espero que você entenda o que eu quero dizer.

- Eu sei e posso garantir que ela é bem séria, ela é muito importante e especial para mim e na minha vida – ok isso foi meio gay, mas era a verdade.

- How Edward – Esme disse vindo me abraçar – era somente isso que eu queria ouvir.

- Bom, mais tem um, porém, ela acha que vocês que a convidaram para passar a noite aqui então.. – disse coçando a cabeça

- Claro, pode ficar tranqüilo que não iremos falar nada. – Esme disse.

- Ok então eu vou lá pra cima – disse virando e me encaminhando para fora da cozinha

- Não demore – escutei meu pai falando, com uma meia risada e logo ouvi um tapa que imagino que Esme tenha dado nele.

- Não vou – disse me virando novamente – ela não é assim, bom agente ainda não é assim.

- Ho - ouvi uma exclamação vinda de Esme.

- Ok então – meu pai disse bastante constrangido – até mais – ele se limitou a dizer. Sai dali antes que eles quisessem estender a conversa o que eu sentia que estava para acontecer. Claro, não era normal eu Edward Cullen estar namorando, ainda mais uma menina que era virgem, espera só eles descobrirem que ela nem rica era, concerteza iriam querer me levam para fazer uma tomografia.

Ao chegar ao quarto vi que Bella estava do mesmo jeito, subi na cama me ajeitando ao seu lado. Bella agora estava deitada de costas para mim, tirei o cabelo que estava em sua nuca e comecei a dar leves beijos ali.

- Acorda minha Bella Adormecida – disse sussurrando em seu ouvido, ela deu um gemido, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Fui descendo o lençol que estava cobrindo o seu corpo e deixando suas costas toda de fora, fui trilhando beijos pela sua coluna e senti o seu corpo arrepiando. Logo percebi que ela estava acordada. – Sabe você não precisa fingir que esta dormindo para que eu me aproveite de você – ela soltou uma longa risada.

- Não, não preciso - ela disse se virando e expondo seus seios para o meu deleite – você pode se aproveitar de mim a hora que você quiser.- Ok a menina acorda inspirada gostei disso. Ergui-me subindo pelo seu corpo lhe dando um beijo no pescoço para logo depois chegar aos seus lábios onde a beijei que toda a urgência que estava sentindo naquela hora, ela foi descendo suas mãos pelas minhas costas até chegar à minha bermuda a abaixando.

- Eu quero tentar fazer uma coisa – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido fazendo com que eu estremecesse.

- E o que seria essa coisa? – falei subindo minhas mãos até chegar aos seus seios enquanto dava leves mordidas em seu pescoço. Nessa hora ela já tinha conseguido tirar minha bermuda, sem nenhuma objeção minha, é lógico.

- Eu quero tocar você – ela disse ainda sussurrando e levando sua mão até o meu pênis que essa hora já estava mais do que duro, então eu percebi que ela estava com o rosto escondido no vão do meu pescoço por estar envergonhada. Tirei sua mão de meu membro, muito contrariado devo ressaltar, mas fiz.

- Bella olha pra mim – pedi afastando meu rosto do dela. – você não precisa fazer nada – disse acariciando o seu rosto.

- Eu sei – ela disse mordendo o lábio. Jesus isso é maldade – mas eu quero – e meu amigo lá embaixo deu um salto de alegria – mas eu tenho medo de não fazer certo.

- Bella eu acho que você ainda não entendeu o poder que você tem sobre mim, mas vou tentar explicar. Só de ver você ou de te beijar, ou de sentir o seu cheiro eu já fico assim - rocei meu pênis em seu sexo que estava totalmente desprotegido por ela estar completamente nua. – nada que você venha a fazer, fará com que isso acabe.

- Você me ajuda?

- Claro – disse beijando seus lábios enquanto levava sua pequena e suave mão de encontro ao meu pênis – senti Bella como ele fica só de estar perto do seu corpo? – perguntei enquanto ela timidamente pegava meu pênis preenchendo toda a sua mão, guiei sua mãe para cima e para baixo soltando um longo gemido por sentir a suavidade de sua mãe em meu membro.

- Ta bom assim? – ela sussurrou mordendo a minha orelha sem nenhuma vergonha agora enquanto aumentava o ritmo. E eu não pude fazer nada a não ser gemer mais alto.

- Bella – gemi me virando e fazendo com que ela ficasse encima de mim com uma perna de cada lado com o seu sexo encima da minha coxa direita. Levei minhas mãos aos seus seios apertando eles e ouvindo um gemido de satisfação vindo dela, me movi ficando sentado encostado na cabeceira da cama, quando ela começou a se mover na minha coxa procurando alguma forma se aliviar.

- Deixa que eu faço isso pra você – disse levando minha mão para o seu sexo, enquanto levava meus lábios para os seus seio.

- Edward – ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás. Bella começou a aumentar o ritmo e eu automaticamente percebi que essa brincadeira não iria durar mais tempo.

- Bella, vem comigo, vem pra mim – e automaticamente Bella gozou nos meus dedos, enquanto eu gozava em sua mão. Ela caiu para frente mantendo o seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço e ficamos assim abraçados por algum tempo recuperando nossa respiração.

- E então – ela perguntou afundando o rosto no meu ombro – eu fiz direito?

- Da melhor maneira possível – disse fazendo carinho em suas costas. - você quer tomar banho? – ela somente acenou com a cabeça e eu automaticamente percebi que ela estava envergonhada.

- Bella olha pra mim – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu levantei seu rosto pondo uma mão de cada lado – você não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim com as coisas que nós falamos ou fazemos, não tem necessidade disso.

- Eu sei, mas eu sinto vergonha, é tudo novo pra mim sabe? Fazer essas coisas, sentir essas coisas, falar, tudo é novo. Eu só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero que você fique à-vontade comigo, que não tenha medo de me dizer o que você quer, ou pensa. Nem que quando nós façamos algo você fique envergonhada. Eu sei que você precisa de um tempo e eu entendo isso, eu só quero que você saiba que eu to aqui com você e que você pode confiar em mim. Tudo bem?

- Tudo – ela respondeu me dando um longo beijo.

- Ok se você não quiser continuar com isso, eu sugiro que nós nos levantemos. Pode tomar banho aqui que eu vou tomar no banheiro do corredor – ela assentiu e eu me levantei pegando a bermuda e vestindo para logo em seguida sair do quarto, pois sabia que Bella não iria ficar desfilando nua na minha frente. Bom não por enquanto.

Após tomar banho voltei para o quarto e Bella já estava sentada na minha cama a minha espera. Peguei uma roupa me encaminhando para dentro do banheiro.

- Vamos? – perguntei saindo de lá

- Claro – ela respondeu com os olhos arregalados.

- Ta tudo bem princesa, eu te protejo – disse enquanto segurava na sua mão que estava gelada. Descemos as escadas entrando na copa onde todos já se encontravam para o desespero de Bella.

- Bom dia – disse ao entrar, com Bella se espremendo ao meu lado.

- Bom dia – Bella disse em um fio de voz

- Ok, isso vai ser interessante – Emmett respondeu parando de comer e dando toda a atenção do mundo para Bella. Ou seja, todos da famila Cullen e Hale, já que Rose e Jasper estavam aqui, estavam virados para encarar Bella.

- Olá Bella – Esme disse vindo em nossa direção – é um prazer finamente conhecer você, eu sou Esme, madrasta do Edward. – disse enquanto abraçava e beijava Bella.

- É um prazer conhecer a senhora também, sua casa é linda – Esme deu um sorriso radiante enquanto se afastava.

- Obrigada queria, mas sem senhora somente Esme.

- Bom dia Bella, eu sou Carlisle, pai de Edward e, por favor, nada de senhor. – disse enquanto abraçava Bella.

- Bom dia Carlisle, é um prazer conhecer você.

- Igualmente querida.

- Vamos queria, pode se sentar, deve estar faminta. – Nos sentamos enquanto Bella cumprimentava o restante da família. Emmett estava parecendo um refugiado pegando toda comida que podia e enfiando na boca.

- Emmett, mas que porra você está fazendo – Jasper perguntou chamando a atenção de todos.

- Você já viu a contidade de pessoas nessa mesa? Se eu não andar rápido, vou ficar sem comer.

- Emmett, pelo amor de Deus, não me envergonhe dessa maneira, aqui tem comida suficiente para você comer e se continuar com fome você come outra coisa – Esme o repreendeu visivelmente envergonhada. – Me desculpe Bella.

- Não, está tudo bem – ela responde segurando o riso.

- Hei Em – eu chamei fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim – o que houve com a coisa do "Big Emmett"?

- Há sim – ela disse se ajeitando na cadeira – Então Rose estava achando isso tudo muito ridículo, e ela disse que se eu não parasse com isso ela faria grave, então desisti. Mas eu consegui fazer com que ela chamasse meu amigão lá de Big Emmett – o retardado disse fazendo com que Esme e Rose cuspissem o suco que estavam tomando, Alice e meu pai se escangalhassem de rir e Jasper ficar visivelmente vermelho

- Emmett eu juro que eu não quero saber da sua vida com a minha irmã - Jasper disse totalmente enfurecido.

- Emmett você definitivamente não tem jeito - Esme disse ainda envergonhada.

- 1 mês sem nada Emmett – Rose disse sussurrando, mas por estar ao seu lado pude ouvir, enquanto ela se afundava na cadeira.

- É sempre assim?- Bella perguntou para mim.

- Tudo da companhia de Emmett é assim, até uma ida a missa.- O que Deus sabe que não é mentira.

- Bella nós vamos aproveitar o raro dia de sol que esta fazendo e vamos fazer um churrasco enquanto ficamos na piscina. E eu imagino que você não tenha trago biquíni certo? – Alice disse quando acabamos de comer

- Certo

- Ok sem problemas, eu tenho um monte lá encima que eu nunca usei para te emprestar, vamos? – Alice disse se levantando, Bella olhou para mim meio desesperada, tadinha acho que a experiência de ontem não foi muito boa.

- Ta tudo bem - disse para ela- qualquer coisa você grita.

- Ok se prepara para ir me socorrem em 5 minutos.

Fomos para a área da piscina acender a churrasqueira enquanto as mulheres trocavam de roupa, algum tempo depois quando ela já estava acessa o companhia tocou e Emmett foi atender enquanto eu fiquei sentado em uma das espreguiçadeiras com Jasper.

- Olá Carlisle – não, não podia ser o que esse viado estava fazendo na minha casa?

- Olá Jacob – meu pai respondeu.

- Hei Jacob – OK do um soco no Jasper agora ou mais tarde?

- Fala ai Jasper – Black o comprimentou quando chegou ao nosso lado – Cullen – disse olhando para mim.

- Black - disse sem olhar para ele, há qual é nem curti a piscina com a minha namorada eu podia mais?

- Fecha a boca e para de babar Jacob, ou o Edward vai arrebentar você – Emmett falou olhando na direção da entrada da área da piscina, ao olhar para lá vejo a minha linda namorada que devo ressaltar estava muito gostosa nesse biquíni azul, usando somente um short minúsculo e sem blusa. Olhei na direção do Black e sim, ele estava secando descarada mente a MINHA namorada. OK isso iria ser divertido. Levantei-me caminhando em sua direção.

- Você ta linda assim - disse lhe dando um enorme beijo. Há toma essa Black.

- Obrigada – ela disse abraçada a mim – o Jake ta ai?

- Sim – disse emburrado.

- E está tudo bem? – ela perguntou fazendo carinho em minha nuca

- Agora está – disse sendo sincero, pois quando Bella estava assim em meus braços eu tinha certeza que nada poderia nos atrapalha. Fomos em direção ao pessoal que estavam sentados na cadeira.

- Oi Jake – Bella o comprimentou quando chegamos perto dele.

- Hei Bella – ele disse se levantando e abraçando ela, eu automaticamente a puxei de leve para mim, mostrando para ele que ela já tinha dono. Sim porque Bella era minha e ninguém mudaria isso. Mas acabou que o dia foi super tranqüilo, fora o fato de o Black ter ficado praticamente o dia todo secando Bella, Emmett ter corrido para cima com Rose, eu sabia que essa greve não duraria, Alice praticamente engolindo Jasper dentro da piscina e eu fazendo cara feia já que Bella ficou conversando o tempo todo com o Black.

**Pov Bella**

O dia hoje com a família de Edward foi realmente muito bom, eu não sei como era o relacionamento dele com sua família, mas ver ele tão perto e se dando tão bem com todos foi realmente muito bom. E agora estávamos nós dois na porta da minha casa nos despedindo.

- Vou sentir falta de dormir abraçada com você – disse enquanto estava dependurada em seu pescoço.

- Eu também – ele disse fazendo carinho em minhas costas.

- Você poderia dormir aqui amanhã?

- Claro sempre que você quiser. - Estar com Edward era sempre um momento sublime, mesmo assim apenas abraçados curtindo o momento eu me sentia a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter ele ao meu lado.

- Eu vou indo, temos que acordar cedo amanhã. Quer que eu venha buscar você?

- Não precisa, eu vou sozinha mesmo.

- OK tenho que ir agora princesa, você precisa dormir – ele disse beijando meus lábios carinhosamente e depois foi em direção ao carro. Entrei dentro de casa e logo fui tomar um banho para poder ir dormir. Na manhã seguinte acordei e minha mãe já havia saído, arrumei minhas coisas, tomei café e fui para a faculdade. Edward ainda não havia chagado, mas resolvi entrar já que estava chovendo. Enquanto caminhava em direção a minha sala esbarrei em alguém.

- Ho me desculpe eu não lhe vi – eu disse para a linda menina que estava parada na minha frente.

- Não eu que peso desculpas, é que eu sou nova aqui e estou meio perdida.

- Eu posso te ajudar que curso você faz?

- Engenharia química.

- Ok eu levo você até a sua sala – disse e nós começamos a andar – Há aproposito eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Prazer Bella, eu sou Jane Volturi.

* * *

**Olá minhas lindas, como vocês estão? Primeiramente quero agradecer a: _Sandra Santos, Ninha Souma, Roosi, Gabi-b, TristanRJ e a Dani Marjorie_**. **Muuito obrigada pelos comentários meninas, de coração. Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando da fic *-***

**Eu mandei a resposta de vocês eu acho que vai por email não tenho certeza, porque eu nunca fiz isso rs, queria pedir para vocês darem uma olhada e depois se não for pedir muito queria que vocês me mandassem um outro comentário me dizendo se foi mesmo. ;)**

**Meninas sei que esse capitulo não foi muito bom, mas prometo que o próximo ta melhor rs. Uiui agora o Ed vai começar a se ferrar rs**

**Meninas eu estou querendo fazer uma outra fic, então queria pedir para vocês ficarem ligadas, pois durante a semana eu vou vir aqui falar dela para vocês, pois quero a opinião de vocês.**

**Até mais minhas lindas**

**Bjs!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi minhas lindas, me desculpem por ter sumido, mas é que**

**eu andava com a cabeça tão cheia que eu não conseguia ter**

**idéias legais pra fic e eu não queria escrever uma coisa que não**

**ficase boa. Eu detesto quando alguem que escreve uma fic some**

**sem dar explicações nem nada,mas é que nem pra fazer isso eu**

**tinha cabeça,não foi falta de consideração com vocês não meninas,**

**é que eu não tava bem mesmo. Minha cabeça continua cheia (pra vocês**

**verem como a parada ta braba) mas eu preciso me distrair e nada melhor para isso do que escrevendo, então... EU VOLTEI *solta fogos* ou *taca tomate***

**(depende de vocês rs) ja to com um capitulo pronto que vou postar no ****sabado ****PROMETO e vocês vão me achar doida, mas to querendo escrever outra fic, amanhã eu vou vir aqui e contar pra vocês como ela vai ser e quero a opinião de vocês em uma coisa que to em duvida ainda, mas prometo que a idéia é bem legal e totalmente diferente de "Intrigas no Amor". Mais uma vez 10001 desculpas meninas eu AMO TODAS VOCÊS MINHAS LEITORAS LINDAS E FODASTICAS *-***


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi meninas lindas da minha vida, como prometido aqui estou eu =)**

**Bom eu ia postar ontem a minha idéia para a nova fic, mas infelizmente não tive tempo. Eu vou organizar ela direitinho e hoje mesmo mais tarde to postando a idéia para vocês me dizerem se agrada vocês ou não.**

**Bom agora vou calar minha boca, porque depois de tanto tempo, nada como ler um capitulo novinho**

* * *

**Presença Indesejada**

**Pov Edward**

Não consegui dormir pensando no que James havia dito na boate, o que será que ela queria dizer quando disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim? Será que eu chegaria à faculdade e encontraria os lindos olhos de Bella olhando em minha direção, cheios de dor e raiva, porque James havia contado toda a verdade para ela? Ou será que ele estava blefando? Ele pode ter dito aquilo pelo simples fato, de querer me atormentar e se essa foi a sua intenção, ele conseguiu.

Levantei-me para me arrumar para a faculdade e após me aprontar desci para tomar café com a minha família.

- Ed você pode me dar uma carona hoje?- Alice me perguntou assim que me sentei à mesa.

- Claro, mas o que houve com o seu carro?

- Nada, é que eu acabei de fazer minhas unhas.

- E por isso você não pode ir com o seu carro? – perguntei ainda sem entender

- Claro, eu não quero estragá-las, estão tão lindas olha- ela disse enfiando duas mãos em meu rosto, tudo bem eu perguntei, por tanto não posso reclamar.

- Então vamos indo, Emmett você quer ir com agente?

- Não, vou buscar minha ursinha, de tarde vou levá-la a um lugar especial – Ele disse maliciosamente.

- Emett pelo amor de Deus, eu ainda to comendo – Alice disse visivelmente enjoada.

- Eu já acabei – ele disse olhando para ela, então se virou para mim e acrescentou – mais vou comer de novo mais tarde – disse rindo na maior cara de pau

- Emmett, por favor – Esme disse – Você pode se comportar? A família toda não precisa saber da sua vida sexual.

- Ativa – Todos olharam para ele sem entender.

- Vida sexual ativa Esme – ele disse visivelmente contrariado, arrastei a anta de lá antes que meu pai o matasse com o olhar.

- Emmett, qual é o seu problema? – Alice perguntou quando chegamos à garagem.

- Ela feriu meus sentimentos de macho – ele disse indignado – Eu não tenho só uma vida sexual, eu tenho uma vida sexual ativa, é importante ressaltar isso.

- Caralho Emmett, como você consegue tanta merda no inicio do dia? – perguntei realmente impressionado

- Só de pensar que ele só esta começando – disse Alice suspirando e entrando no carro, entrei também e partimos deixando a anta do meu irmão nos olhando com cara de tonto.

O caminho para a faculdade foi estranho, Alice foi ao meu lado falando o tempo todo sem parar, mas eu não ouvia nada do que ela dizia. As arvores passavam ao lado do carro cada vez mais rápido, mas eu não conseguia perceber isso, porque inconscientemente eu tava dirigindo cada vez mais rápido, com o único objetivo de chegar ao meu destino e ter certeza que tudo continuava da mesma forma.

- Hey, você esta prestando atenção no que eu estou falando? – Fui tirado dos meus devaneios por Alice que estava passando as mãos na frente do meu rosto – você esta estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, ta tudo bem – Disse já descendo do carro e olhando em volta para me certificar que realmente estava tudo bem. Soltei um suspiro de alivio ao perceber que estava tudo normal, ao menos do lado de fora.

- Edward, via entrar agora? – Alice me perguntou enquanto ajeitava sua bolsa.

- Sim vamos entrar – disse suspirando e me encaminhando para dentro, torcendo para que realmente tudo estivesse bem.

**POV BELLA**

- Então Bella, você é nova na cidade? É que eu já passei algum tempo aqui e não me lembro de você e como em cidade pequena sempre acabamos conhecendo todos. – Jane perguntou enquanto nos encaminhávamos para sua sala.

- Sou sim, eu consegui uma bolsa aqui, então eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para Forks.

- Nossa uma bolsa? – ela perguntou com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto – você deve ser bastante inteligente, pena que não somos do mesmo curso – ela disse sorrindo. Jane era uma pessoa agradável de conversar, além de ser extremamente linda. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros compridos, era baixa como eu e tinha um rosto muito doce.

- Mas então você conhece bastante pessoas por aqui né? Já que morou em Forks antes?

- Há eu não morei em Forks, eu passava férias aqui, com a minha prima e a família dela às vezes, então não conheço muitas pessoas, mas de vista conheço quase toda a cidade e não me lembrava de você.

- E a sua prima, estuda aqui também?

- Há não, ela não esta mais na cidade – ela disse um pouco desconfortável, então preferi não insistir no assunto.

- Aqui é a sua sala – disse ao parar enfrente da mesma.

- Muito obrigada Bella, será que eu posso me sentar com você no almoço? – ela perguntou um pouco sem jeito.

- Há claro que sim, eu adoraria - e era verdade, Jane era muito agradável de se ter por perto.

- Então nos encontramos lá?

- Claro que sim, tchau Jane

- Tchau Bella – ela disse e entrou na sua sala.

Enquanto andava em direção da minha, fui pensando nas coisas que haviam acontecido na minha vida, desde que cheguei a Forks. Encontrei um namorado lindo e perfeito, que faz com que eu me sinta a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do mundo e que tem uma família maravilhosa que fazem com que eu me sinta parte da família. Fiz amigos que realmente se importam comigo e uns com os outros e que dão valor a amizade. Minha mãe depois de tanto tempo finalmente parece ter se aberto para o amor novamente. E aparentemente fiz uma nova amiga, as coisas não poderiam estar melhores.

**Pov Edward **

Entrei na faculdade com Alice, cumprimentei meus amigos, assisti minha aula , tudo parecia normal, mas ainda não tinha visto Bella e precisava vê-la. Precisava olhar em seus olhos e ver todo o amor e carinho que eu sempre via quando ela botava seus olhos em mim, precisava ter certeza que estava realmente tudo bem.

- E ai cara, ta tudo bem? – Seth me perguntou, ao nos esbarrarmos no corredor a caminho do almoço.

- Não sei muito bem ainda, James disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim hoje e vindo dele, coisa boa que não é.

- Relaxa cara, ele deve ter falado isso só para você ficar assim cheio de neuras.

- Tomara que você esteja certo – disse ainda com duvidas, ainda precisando ver Bella e ter a certeza que realmente tudo estava bem.

- Bom to indo sentar com o pessoal, depois nos falamos e relaxa

- Valeu Seth – continuei a andar e a vi sentada com os meus amigos e irmãos e quando seus olhos me avistaram, eu vi todo o carinho, amor e devoção com que ela sempre me olhava, pude respirar aliviado e ter a certeza que tudo não passava de uma simples provocação de James.

- Oi princesa – cumprimentei Bella com um beijo, enquanto em sentava ao seu lado

- Oi amor, tava com saudades – ela disse ainda abraçada a mim, com a cabeça ainda escondida na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- Eu também linda – disse beijando sua cabeça e fazendo carinho em suas costas.

- Rose você vai querer carona para casa ou vai com Emmett? – Jasper perguntou

- Minha ursinha vai comigo, temos assuntos para botar em dia – Emmett disse puchando Rose para mais perto de si.

- Há não Emmett, de novo não – Alice resmungou abaixando a cabeça.

- De novo o que Alice? – Rose perguntou ainda abraçada a Emmett.

- Nada não ursinha, não é Alice? – Emmett disse lançando a ela um olhar ameaçador. Esse foi o erro de Emmett, ninguém ameaçava Alice, ela não admite, só essa tampinha pode ameaçar os outros.

- Há Rose – Alice começou docemente – Emmett estava contando hoje para toda a família, como a vida sexual dele é ativa.

- EMMETT CULLEN VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – Rose gritou nos assustando e a todas as pessoas que estavam perto de nós.

- Rose eu não tive culpa, tive que defender minha honra de macho.

- Eu vou pra casa com você Jasper – Rose disse bufando e se afastando ainda mais de Emmett.

- Mas ursinha...

- Nem mais, nem menos, pelo amor de Deus Emmett, como você fala uma coisa dessas pra sua família?

- E você acha que quando você dorme lá em casa, eles não escutam o resultado do meu desenvolvimento de macho com você?

- Amor, manda seu irmão calar a boca – Bella me pediu prendendo o riso

- Não deixa anjo, agora que as coisas estão ficando boa- Disse sem tirar os olhos daqueles dois.

- Porra Emmett – Jasper se exaltou – você é meu amigo, mas eu não preciso saber das merdas que você faz com a minha irmã.

- Emmett Cullen – Rose falou vermelha de raiva e apontando um dedo na sua cara – Se você não quiser continuar com a sua vida ativa, só você e a sua mão, acho bom calar a porra dessa boca e se eu sonhar que você fez alguma coisa com alguém – ela agora apontou para as "partes baixas" do meu irmão – eu corto fora.

- Ursinha, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso – ele disse ofendido e nós sabíamos que isso era verdade.

- Eu não disse que você ia fazer, disse que se eu sonhar – ela disse ameaçadoramente. E foi assim em meio a sorrisos e suplicas da parte de Emmett, que eu olhei pra minha frente vi James, com um sorriso maligno no rosto, mas não tive tempo de tentar entender, porque uma voz se fez soar atrás de mim, a voz que eu achei que nunca mais ouviria.

- Oi Bella – a voz disse me fazendo congelar no lugar

- Há oi Jane – Bella respondeu se afastando um pouco de mim e virando para trás. Lentamente eu fui me virando e ao olhar aquela pessoa, o meu inferno na terra eu pude ter a certeza que eu estava fudido. Olhei novamente para James ele me olhava sorrindo de uma forma tão doente, que fez com que eu soubesse que eu tinha que tomar uma atitude o quanto antes.

* * *

**Meninas mais uma vez 1000 desculpas pela demora, e espero de coração que o capitulo tenha ficado bom.**

**Eu queria responder aos comentários de vocês e botar o nome de cada uma aqui em agradecimento, mas o site não ta me deixando ver *saco*, mas muuuuuuuito obrigada meninas a cada uma de vocês que comentam e gostam da fic.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oiie lindas da minha vida, todo mundo bem? *_***

**Bom como eu havia dito, eu trouxe a idéia da nova fic para vocês dizerem se agrada ou não. Eu ainda não tenho um nome pra ela rs, mas se vocês gostarem estarei postando o 1º cap. no sábado. Então ficaria assim, 1 sábado "Intrigas no amor", no outro sábado essa fic nova. *_***

**Eu posto no Nyah e no Twilight Brasil também e lá como da pra botar foto eu fiz um moral**

**com essa apresentação.**

**Se vocês quiserem dar uma passada pra ver como ficou o mural, fiquem à-vontade **

**;)**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen -** Tem 24 anos, é irmão mais velho de Alice e dono da oficina mecânica da cidade. Foi abandonado na porta de uma igreja aos 8 anos juntamente com sua irmã e desde então viveram no orfanato da cidade, onde nunca foram adotados. Não é uma pessoa muito sociável, é arrogante, ignorante e cabeça dura. Organiza rachas na cidade e fora dela, apesar de ser visto como má influencia na cidade, sempre esta cercado de mulheres a sua volta.

**Isabella Marie Swan** - Tem 17 anos, mora na Califórnia, mas devido ao trabalho de seu pai se muda para Forks com o mesmo por alguns meses. Bella sempre estudou em colégios internos só para meninas, é ingênua ao extremo, não tem liberdade e é constantemente mal tratada pelo pai. É uma boa menina, meiga e sempre disposta ajudar aos outros. É herdeira da maior empresa de advocacia dos Estados Unidos a "Lei e Ordem Swan" e detesta isso, por não querer seguir os passos do pai na carreira de advocacia, é constantemente repudiada por ele. Sonha em encontrar alguém, se apaixonar e viver "feliz para sempre", como em um conto de fadas.

**Alice Cullen** - Tem 20 anos, irmã mais nova de Edward e noiva de Jasper. É doce e simpática, apesar de ser espevitada e elétrica. Não concorda com o estilo de vida solitário e encrenqueiro do irmão, mas não o recrimina. É a única a fazer faculdade graças aos esforços de Jasper e Edward. Mora com Jasper, com quem namora desde que estava no orfanato.

**Jasper Helle **- Tem 23 anos, trabalha na oficina de Edward e faz show no bar mais freqüentado da cidade. É irmão mais velho de Rosálie e os dois também moravam no orfanato, depois de perderem os pais em um incêndio, que fez com que ficasse com cicatrizes pelo corpo, motivo de ter medo que Alice o enxergue como o "mostro" que ele se tronou, como algumas pessoas da cidade o chamam. É muito calado e observador, sempre participa dos rachas organizados pelo cunhado.

**Emmett McCartney **- Tem 24 anos e é casado com Rosálie, é extremamente brincalhão. Trabalha na parte de contabilidade da oficina de Edward e apesar de achar algumas coisas suspeitas no orçamento se mantêm quieto, já que uma vez ao falar com Edward, o mesmo garantiu que estava tudo sob controle. Organiza os rachas com Edward, mas não participa deles. É extremamente ciumento com Rose e por isso sempre se mete em confusões. Também morou no orfanato após ser abandonado ainda bebê no mesmo, sempre que era adotado fazia de tudo para voltar ao orfanato,por não conseguir ficar longe dos amigos e principalmente de Rosálie

**Rosálie Helle McCartney **- Tem 22 anos é casada com Emmett. Tem a personalidade forte, é durona e muitas vezes ignorante, mas com as pessoas que ama é muito doce e amiga. Trabalha na oficina de Edward e é a melhor mecânica da cidade, sempre participa dos rachas organizados por Edward e Emmett, mesmo sob os protestos do esposo. Também é muito ciumenta com Emmett.

**Jocob Black** - Tem 24 anos é dono do bar mais freqüentado de Forks. Conheceu Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rose na escola onde estudaram juntos. É uma boa pessoa, excelente amigo, mas extremamente galinha juntamente com Edward

* * *

**Bom meninas a idéia é essa, o que vocês acharam?**

**Também vou precisar de uma beta para essa fic, quem estiver afim**

**add no msn ****livia_marjorie**


	18. Chapter 18

Oie meninas, bom como havia comentado antes com vocês

**Já postei a nova fic**, ela se chama **THIS CAN BE A FAIRY TALE?**

Espero de coração que vocês gostem e conto com vocês lá

;D

**link da fic** .net/s/6369062/1/This_can_be_a_fairy_tale

Bom agora como temos duas fics *_*, cada semana vou postar em uma

ou seja, semana que vem posto aqui em "**Intrigas no Amor"**


	19. Chapter 19

_Oiiiie meninas lindas da minha vida *-*  
Desculpa pela demora do capitulo  
mas é que minha imaginação tinha  
mandado lembras pra mim_

mas to aqui com um novo capitulo  
espero que vocês gostem

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Amizades Verdadeiras?**

**Pov Edward**

O simples fato de olhar para aquela criatura loira na minha frente me deixava em pânico, James dessa vez pegou pesado de mais e a única coisa que me passava pela cabeça era "To fudido". Mas agora não adiantava mais eu ficar puto ou preocupado, eu tinha simplesmente que dar um jeito de saber o que a Jane estava fazendo em Forks.

- Senta aqui Jane – Bella disse apontando para um lugar ao seu lado – Quero te apresentar meus amigos Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose e esse aqui – ela disse me abraçando mais forte – é o Edward, meu namorado.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês – ela disse nos direcionando um sorriso simpático, que se eu não conhecesse a criatura, teria acreditado que era verdadeiro.

- O prazer é todo nosso – o idiota do Jasper respondeu todo simpático e educado, bom é como dizem por ai, se cunhado fosse bom, não começava com "cu"

- Eu acho que conheço você de alguém lugar – Rose disse observando ela com uma cara nada simpática – ok a história do "cu" serve só para os cunhados, porque agora eu amo a minha cunhada

- Há eu passava as ferias aqui na casa de uns tios, mas já tem tempo. Eu também me lembro de vocês e seu cabelo continua lindo Rose – olhei para a Rose e agora ela olhava maravilhada para a Jane. É se depender de cunhados, to ferrado.

- Alguém problema amor? – Bella me perguntou baixo, passando a mão em meu rosto – você ta com a cara estranha, ta preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Não princesa – respondi, pegando sua mão e beijando ela – ta tudo bem

O almoço todo passou com todos conversando menos eu, não conseguia me concentrar nas coisas que eram ditas entre eles, eu a todo tempo tentava descobrir o porquê dela estar aqui, qual o propósito de James em trazer Jane de volta a cidade? E qual era o tipo de amizade que eles mantém?

- Então Jane – falei pela primeira vez com ela – o que trouxe você para a chuvosa Forks?

- Bom o ensino dessa faculdade é um dos melhores do estado, mas agora eu tenho outras coisas que me motivaram a vir para essa cidade – a safada disse me olhando sínica

- Que motivos? Alguém rapaz? – Bella se desgrudou de mim e chegou mais perto da Jane, como se elas fossem amigas há muito tempo e esse fato fosse realmente importante.

- Bom digamos que eu reencontrei alguém por aqui

- Um antigo namorado? – Alice perguntou com os olinhos brilhando. O que há de errado com essas mulheres?

- Não de forma nenhuma, digamos que ele esta mais para um caso mal resolvido – ela falou me olhando discretamente. Filha da puta respira fundo Edward, tudo vai dar certo. Vi James saindo da área de almoço e essa era a minha chance de tirar essa história a limpo com ele.

- Amor vou falar com um amigo – disse no ouvido de Bella – me encontra no estacionamento no final das aulas

- Ta bem, amo você.

- Também te amo princesa – beijei sua testa, me despedi dos meus amigos e sai fazendo o mesmo caminho que James. Voltei para o campus da faculdade e vi James seguindo para a direção que ficava o seu prédio, andei atrás dele, logo em seguida virando o mesmo corredor que ele havia virado e a uns sete passos na minha frente, estava James encostado na parede, me olhando com um sorriso de deboche na cara.

- Sabia que você viria atrás de mim – disse me olhando coma aquela cara de imbecil que só ele tinha

- Que porra a Jane ta fazendo aqui? – perguntei me aproximando dele

- Não gostou da surpresa Edward? – ele disse com falso espanto

- Jane não tava no trato James, e como é que você mantém contato com ela?

- Trato? – ele disse e começou a rir – também não estava no trato você se apaixonar pela "pé rapada" da bolsista – ouvir ele falando assim da minha Bela, fez meu sangue ferver, dei dois passos em sua direção com meus punhos serrados.

- Não fala assim da Bella seu babaca

- Hei é melhor você acalmar seu animo – ele falou fechando a cara

- Anda logo James, qual seu objetivo em trazer a Jane pra Forks? Eu já disse que ela não estava no trato

- Eu to pouco me fudendo para aquele trato Cullen, você acha que eu quero o seu dinheiro? Seu carro? Eu não quero nada disso, eu tenho tanto dinheiro quanto você.

- Então que merda você quer?

- Eu quero você sofrendo Cullen, eu quero você perdendo tudo e a todos, eu quero ver você doido não sabendo o que fazer pra sair dessa e ver você enlouquecendo, quando não tiver mais ninguém ao seu lado.

- O que? Você é doido? – Eu estava completamente atordoado com aquele papo dele

- Eu estou mais lúcido do que nunca e você não perde por esperar

- Escuta aqui James – disse empurrando ele na parede e enfiando um dedo na sua cara – não me ameaça, eu destruo você em segundos.

- Eu não tenho medo das suas ameaças Edward, não sou eu que corro o risco de decepcionar a família e a namorada. Então toma você cuidado comigo – ele se afastou e olhou para o lado, segui seu olhar e encontrei Jacob, na virada do corredor nos observando

- Só relaxa e aproveita as coisas Cullen – Então ele virou as costas e foi embora. Eu fiquei ali parado vendo ele se distanciar sem saber o que fazer, ou pensar, comecei a voltar pelo caminho que tinha vindo quando Black entrou na minha frente.

- Não tão rápido Cullen, que porra é essa que o James tava falando?

- Não te ensinaram que é feio ouvir a conversa dos outros? E além do mais isso não te diz respeito

- Diz sim, se a Bella ta no meio, me diz respeito

- Escuta aqui Jacob, eu vou te falar uma coisa pra ver se você entende isso de uma vez por todas. A Bella é a MINHA namorada, então dela cuido eu.

- Eu não to nem ai pro fato dela ser sua namorada, eu não confio em você e acho muito estranho esse seu interesse na Bella. Eu vou descobrir o que você ta armando e para os eu bem, é melhor você não ter feito nenhuma merda que envolva a Bella – dito isso ele virou as costas e foi embora. Deus tem mais alguma coisa de ruim para acontecer nesse dia? Suspirei fundo e segui para o estacionamento, simplesmente não tinha mais cabeça para prestar atenção em aula nenhuma.

Abri o carro e me joguei La dentro, comecei a pensar por que raios eu fui me enfiar nisso tudo, simplesmente para mostrar para os outros que eu fazia o que eu queria com quem eu queria na hora que eu quisesse? Para poder magoar alguém que não tinha a mesma estabilidade financeira que a minha? Mas a única resposta que eu achava era que eu fiz isso tudo por ser um completo babaca, pelo simples fato de achar que poderia fazer e acontecer que não teria problema, pois achava que tudo que eu fizesse não me traria conseqüências, já que o dinheiro sempre me tirou de todas as roubadas que eu me metia.

Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça no volante, eu só tinha certeza que eu não poderia magoar a Bella, eu só sabia que eu queria ser bom o suficiente para ela e fazer dela a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e eu iria conseguir fazer isso.

Algum tempo depois vi as pessoas saindo de dentro da faculdade, sai do carro e me encostei-me nele esperando a Bella, alguns minutos depois ela apareceu saindo da faculdade, conversando animadamente com a Jane. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de afastar a Bella da Jane, eu não sei como, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Bella falou alguma coisa com a Jane e veio caminhando na minha direção

- Oi amor – ela me cumprimento ficando na ponta dos pés e passando seus braços envoltos do meu pescoço.

- Oi princesa – logo em seguida me abaixei encostando meus lábios nos seus, encostar minha boca na de Bella, sempre fazia um turbilhão de emoção passasse por mim, mas nada se comparava ao momento em que nossas línguas se tocavam. Era como se eu fosse entrar em combustão instantânea, explorar cada canto da sua boca, me fazia sentir as melhores sensações que alguém poderia ter. – Vamos La pra casa? – perguntei afundando minha cabeça sem eu pescoço

- Uhum Edward a Jane me chamou para ir até a casa dela

- Você não vai – eu disse automaticamente, de forma nenhum Bella ficaria sozinha com ela.

- Como assim eu não vou? – ela perguntou se afastando e cruzando os braços.

- Não indo Bella, você vai pra minha casa, ou nós vamos para a sua, mas para a da Jane não.

- Edward você já conhecia a Jane? – meu sangue gelou nessa hora, será que a Jane já tinha comentado alguma coisa?

- É claro que não, de onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Eu via a forma que você olhou para ela na hora do almoço e agora você não me quer com ela. Qual o seu problema com ela? – merda será que eu estava deixando transparecer que queria ficar o mais longe possível dela?

- Não tem nada haver Bella, eu só queria ficar um pouco com você, mas se você que ficar com a Jane tudo bem, só deixa seu celular ligado – disse nervoso, dei um beijo na sua testa, entrei no carro e fui embora.

**Pov Bella**

Ok alguém me explica o que acabou de acontecer? Eu ainda estava parada no meio do estacionamento, vendo o carro de Edward se afastar. Eu achava estranho o comportamento do Edward com relação a Jane, mas era obvio que isso era coisa da minha cabeça, afinal de contas eles não se conheciam. Mas se ele só queria passar o dia comigo, não era mais fácil falar do que se comportar como se fosse meu dono?

- Algum problema Bella? – Jane perguntou se aproximando de mim

- O Edward.. – suspirei irritada – deixa pra La

- Eu não quero te causar problemas Bella, se você quiser ir conversar com ele, ta tudo bem.

- Não Jane, Edward ta muito irritado, é melhor deixar ele sozinho até ele se acalmar

- Bom então vamos? – ela perguntou animada e eu assenti com a cabeça, fomos na direção dos nossos carros. Jane foi no dela e eu fui seguindo-a com a minha caminhonete, algum tempo depois ela parou enfrente a uma casa muito grande e bonita.  
Ela estacionou o carro na frente da casa e eu fiz a mesma coisa, entramos na casa e ela era mais linda por dentro.

- Jane é você? - Uma mulher morena de cabelos lisos e aparentava ter uns 50 anos aparece na sala

- Oi Renata – Jane foi até ela dando-lhe um abraço

- Como foi o primeiro dia?

- Ótimo, eu trouxe uma amiga para passar a tarde aqui, essa é a Bella, Bella essa é a Renata minha mãe – Renata deu um olhar emocionado para a Jane e então se virou na minha direção

- É um prazer conhecer você Bella

- o prazer é meu dona Renata

- Só Renata querida – ela disse dando um sorriso amigável

- Renata cadê a Lucy? – assim que Jane pronunciou o nome uma menina que deveria ter uns 2 anos veio correndo em sua direção – pequena que saudade – Jane disse pegando a menina no colo e beijando todo o seu rosto fazendo com que ela gargalhasse – essa é a minha amiga Bella

- Oi Lucy, você é uma garotinha muito linda

- Oi Beia, bigadu – Lucy era uma linda garotinha com a sua pele morena, cabelos longos e lisos com uma franjinha, ela era a cara da Renata.

- Renata nós vamos subir, você pode levar alguma coisa para comermos em uns 30 minutos, por favor?

- Claro querida – Renata respondeu pegando Lucy em seu colo

- Vamos La pro meu quarto Bella – Jane disse subindo as escadas e eu fui atrás dela.

O Quaro de Jane era enorme em tons de azuis bem claros

- Então Renata é a sua mãe?

- Não os meus pais sempre estão trabalhando ou viajando, só quando tem algum evento em que seja realmente importante que a família esteja junta nos reunimos, para aparentar a "família perfeita", mas depois que eu fiz 18 anos, é quase impossível eu aparecer nesses eventos. Fora isso nós nos falamos por e-mail, mas é pouco também

- Há me desculpe Jane – disse realmente arrependida em ter tocado nesse assunto.

- Agora ta tudo bem eu já fiquei triste por isso quando era criança, já fiquei com raiva quando era adolescente, mas agora eu já acostumei. Além do mais eu tenho a Renata comigo, foi ela que me criou desde que eu nasci, há alguns anos ela se casou e a quase 3 anos ela teve a Lucy, então se hoje eu tenho uma família é graças a ela. – Ficamos por mais alguém tempo conversando, eu realmente gostava de estar perto da Jane, nós falamos sobre tudo nossa infância, paixões, família. Mesmo conhecendo ela somente há um dia eu a considerava minha amiga e acho que a recíproca era a mesma, já que ela confiou em me contar sobre seus pais.

Quando estava anoitecendo resolvi voltar para casa e estranhei o fato de Edward não ter me ligado, por que ele falou para que eu deixasse o celular ligado se não iria me ligar? Tentei ligar para ele, mas seu celular estava desligado, eu realmente queria entender o que tinha acontecido para ele ficar tão nervoso no estacionamento. Eu encarei seu celular desligado como um sinal de que ele queria ficar sozinho.

Ao chegar e casa vi o carro do Jacob parado do outro lado da rua e vi que ele estava sentado nas escadas da entrada.

- Hei Jake – disse saindo do carro e caminhando em sua direção – ta ai tem muito tempo?

- Quase meia hora- ele disse envergonhado

- E posso saber por que o cabeçudo não me ligou? – disse dando um tapinha de brincadeira em sua cabeça

- Não sei, acho que queria fazer surpresa

- E ao que eu devo a surpresa? – perguntei rindo

- Nada, eu só queria passar um tempo de qualidade ao lado da minha amiga – depois dele me dizer isso, reparei que eu não estava dando muita atenção ao Jake o que era errado, já que ele foi a primeira pessoa a ser agradável comigo na faculdade

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia – disse animada – o que você tem em mente?

- Nós podíamos ir comer alguma coisa em uma lanchonete que tem enfrente a praia de La Push, conversar um pouco, essas coisas – ele disse animado – se você quiser é claro

- Obvio que eu quero Jake, só tenho que tomar um banho e ai nós podemos ir – entramos na minha casa e eu fui direto para o banheiro enquanto ele ficava na sala vendo TV. Enquanto me arrumava eu percebi que esses dias eu estava tão grudada ao Edward, que não aproveitava os poucos amigos que eu tinha, é claro que eu amava ter Edward o tempo todo perto de mim, mas passar o dia com a Jane e agora com o Jake também era bom, era ótimo passar o dia ao lado dos amigos.

- Vamos? – disse chegando na sala já arrumada

- Claro – Jake se levantou em um pulo e seguimos para o seu carro, o caminho foi agradável com Jake falando sobre La Push e sobre as lendas da tripo. Chegamos à lanchonete e ela era muito agradável, não era um lugar formal, nem informal era o tipo de lugar que as pessoas iriam para comer, conversar e ficar olhando a praia.

Após comermos fomos andar pela areia da praia e depois nos sentamos ali e ficamos admirando a lua e o mar

- Então como anda o seu namoro? – ele perguntou após alguns minutos em silencio.

- Bem Edward é uma pessoa maravilhosa

- Fico feliz em saber disso, mas eu não consigo confiar no Cullen Bella – ele disse suspirando

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar Jake, Edward me ama me faz feliz, ele nunca iria me magoar – Jake abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silencio, depois a ergueu e me olhou.

- Bella eu amo você, muito

- Eu também amo você Jake, você é o meu melhor amigo – ele deu um sorriso triste e levou uma mão até a minha bochecha

- Você é uma mulher incrível Bella é simplesmente impossível não amar você, fico feliz sem saber que sou o seu melhor amigo e espero que seja o mais gostoso também – ele disse rindo ainda fazendo carinho no meu rosto – e é por isso que eu me preocupo. Eu conheço o Edward há muito tempo Bella e essa mudança dele pra mim é estranha, não que uma pessoa não possa mudar claro que ela pode, mas... eu não confio nele. Mas você o ama, ele te faz feliz, talvez eu só esteja paranóico

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação Jake, ela é muito importante pra mim, mas você não tem com o que se preocupar.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa Bella – ele disse e logo em seguida me abraçou. Após isso nós entramos em outros assuntos mais agradáveis e continuamos La sentados conversando e rindo até meu celular tocar.

- Oi amor – falei e Jacob revirou os olhos

- _Oi princesa, sinto muito por hoje à tarde, eu estava nervoso com algumas coisas não queria ter sido grosso com você_

- Tudo bem de verdade, ta melhor agora?

_- To sim e adivinha? Eu to muito a fim de levar a namorada mais incrível do mundo, que graças a Deus é a minha, ao cinema e depois ir comer alguma coisa_ – ele disse empolgado – _chego à sua casa em meia hora_

- Amor eu não to em casa – disse nervosa, pois sabia qual seria a sua reação ao saber que eu estava com o Jake

- _Você ta na Jane ainda? Eu vou buscar você_

- Não eu não to com a Jane – fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo – to com o Jake

- _Você ta com quem? Repete que eu acho que ouvi errado_

- Eu to com o Jake

_- Eu posso saber que merda você ta fazendo com o esse babaca?_

_-_Edward não fala assim, ele é meu amigo

- O que esse puto ta falando de mim? – Jacob perguntou alterado ao meu lado

- Para com isso Jake, ele é meu namorado.

_-ISABELLA VOCÊ QUE PARA DE DAR ATENÇÃO PRA ESSE CACHORRO E PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM MIM?_

- Edward para de gritar, Jacob é meu amigo e me chamou para comer alguma coisa, não é nada de mais

- _Aonde você esta? _– ele perguntou ainda com raiva

- Por que? Edward o que você vai fazer?

-_ Me diz onde raios você ta_

- Em uma lanchonete enfrente a praia de La Push

-_ To chegando- _ele disse e desligou

- O que ele falou? – Jake perguntou também com raiva ao meu lado

- Ele ta vindo aqui – respondi nervosa

- Ótimo – ele disse com um sorriso debochado. É pelo jeito a noite seria longa.

* * *

_Quem gostou da um grito *o*  
Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado  
Prometo fazer de tudo para não demorar de postar  
o proximo capitulo  
Quem quiser dar uma lida na minha outra fic  
o nome dela é "This can be a fairy tale?" é só  
ir la no meu perfil que vocês encontram ela  
=D_

_AGRADECIMENTOS_

_* Dani Marjorie, Ninha Souma, Phi Cullen_

_Obrigada pelos comentários flores da minha vida,  
o apoio de vocês é muito importante pra mim  
Obrigada de coração, comentários ja estão  
todos respondidos_

Quem tiver twitter segue lá Livia_Marjorie_

=*


End file.
